New York State of Mind
by Li47
Summary: AU. Arizona Robbins moves to New York where she meets Callie Torres. Will their feelings for each other take over their new found friendship? Calzona friendship/romance/fluff...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey!  
>So this idea came to me and I just started writing...Hope you all enjoy! <strong>

**Any comments/reviews/criticism are always welcomed...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Arizona Robbins gazed truimphantly around the room, a huge smile taking hold of her face. The last box had been unpacked; it's contents put in their new place around her new living room. It had been two days; two full days of moving her life from one city to another. Pictures of her family and friends back home adorned the walls, while her books and ornaments decorated various surfaces. Her favourite place had quickly become the couch; the black leather settee that had come with the apartment was now decorated with brightly coloured flufffy cushions. Fluff and bright colours; two things which always cheered Arizona up. Breaking down the last of the empty boxes, Arizona placed it by the trash can and checked her watch. 3pm. Smiling excitedly, she grabbed her keys and headed out of her new home.

New York City. It was supposedly the place where anything was possible; where your dreams could easily come true. As the warm New York air washed over her, Arizona couldn't help but feel optimistic that this was going to be the place for her.

For the next hour she explored a couple of blocks, taking mental notes of the nearest grocery stores and more importantly...the nearest coffee shop. Her smile grew as she walked through the doors of 'Malones' and was greeted by the smell of fresh coffee. She was soon handed a tall latte and a smile from the young assistant behind the counter.

When she arrived back at her apartment, she paused in the lobby to check her mail box. She knew it would be empty, but she wanted to pretend nonetheless.

"Hi." A soft voice from behind her made Arizona jump. She turned around to find a tall blonde woman smiling brightly at her from the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." The woman grimaced slightly before continuing with her smile.

"Oh it's ok. Hey!" Arizona flashed her one of her trade mark 'Robbin's' smiles.

"I'm Teddy. Altman." She stepped towards Arizona and held out her hand to the smaller woman.

Arizona accepted her hand and shook it slightly. "Arizona Robbins."

Teddy nodded as she contemplated the unusual name. "You're new to the building, right?" Teddy moved beside her to open her own mailbox, flicking quickly through the contents while she waited for the response.

"Yeah. I just moved in to 6C. It's my first time in New York actually..." Arizona's eyes glistened as she spoke.

"You'll find it hard to leave once you're here, they all do! Where did you move from?" She closed the mailbox and leant against it, studying the woman in front of her intently.

Arizona tucked a stray curl behind her ear and sighed. The change in her demeanour didn't go unnoticed by Teddy. "Seattle. A bad break up...I needed a clean break." She explained and Teddy nodded in understanding.

"Moving to the other side of the country...extreme." Teddy joked, causing Arizona to laugh lightly.

"Extreme ex..." Now it was Teddy's turn to laugh. Arizona's relationship with Joanne had had it's good points at the start, but once they had separated Joanne had turned into someone Arizona didn't recognise. Relocating had eventually become her only option.

"I'm having a party tomorrow night. Nothing huge, just a couple of friends really. You should stop by?" She smiled hopefully at Arizona. She wasn't usually the type to make friend's with strangers in vestibules but there was an endearing quality to the woman stood before her. "Unless you have something more exciting to do, which I'm sure you do..." She added quickly, her cheeks tinting slightly.

Arizona tried to supress her laughter as she watched the woman blush in front of her. She could tell they were going to become good friends. "I would love to come to your party. To be honest, you're the first person I've spoken to since I moved here. Well unless you count the cab driver who picked me up from the airport...but my Spanish isn't all that good so that conversation was pretty one sided." Now it was Arizona's chance to blush. _Rambling. Nice one Robbins._

Teddy took a piece of paper out of her purse and scribbled on it. "Here's my cell. I live in 10A, come round anytime after 8. You'll fit right in." She handed her new friend the piece of paper and said her goodbyes before heading out of the front door.

* * *

><p>Arizona danced around her bedroom, singing along as loudly as she could to her Ipod. She always found that dancing stupidly eased her nerves slightly, and as it got later her nerves had started to settle in. As the track changed, Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' filled the room and Arizona couldn't help but laugh as she began a new stupid dance. Making her way over to her wardrobe she sighed as she stared at the array of clothes. A large chunk of her wardrobe had found it's way onto the floor. She'd managed to change her outfit four times in the last fifteen minutes.<p>

After texting Teddy earlier that morning to check that the party was still on, they had continued to text each other throughout the day. During the brief conversations, Arizona had asked about the dress code to which Teddy had simply replied 'casual.' _Not really much help Teddy! _

Always being a firm believer in Dutch courage, Arizona downed the remainder of her wine before removing the blue top she was wearing and adding it to the current pile on the floor. Reaching into the wardrobe, she retrieved a dark brown lacy top accompanying it with a pair of black trousers and her finest black heels. Glancing at the clock, she realised she was half an hour late. Turning off the music, she checked her make up one last time and made sure her hair was ok; the curls fell softly around her face. She quickly sprayed herself with perfume before grabbing the wine she'd bought and heading out.

* * *

><p>The party was already in full swing by the time the two best friends arrived. Callie Torres and Addison Montgomery walked arm in arm into Teddy's apartment. The tanned red head was deep in conversation with the dark haired Latina as she retold events from her day at work. Callie listened intently, nodding along at the right parts and laughing where appropriate.<p>

"Girls!" Teddy's voice cut above the music as she made her way through the crowd of people to greet them. More people had turned up than she expected, but if she was stressed about it she managed to hide it well. "I'm so glad you could both make it." She embraced each of her friends before guiding them onto the kitchen.

"As if we'd miss a party!" Addison replied with a smirk as Teddy handed her a glass of wine and opened a beer for Callie. "We'd have been here a little sooner if somebody hadn't taken 3 hours to get ready..." She rolled her eyes at Teddy as she nodded in Callie's direction.

Callie playfully punched her arm. "I did not take 3 hours. I just couldn't find anything to wear." She shrugged sheepishly, glancing down at her choosen outfit. Dark jeans, vest top and black leather jacket. Addison had dragged her out of the apartment before she had chance to change once again. They had been living together for the past six months following Addison's divorce with Derek and Callie's own drama with Erica. Callie had been hesitant at first but after the first week she knew they had made the right decision.

"Well you both look fabulous!" Teddy poured herself another drink.

"Great turn out!" Callie commented as she stared out into the living room which was packed. As Teddy led them into the living room, Callie spotted a few people from work and exchanged smiles.

"Ladies!"

They spun around as Mark Sloan shouted them from the other side of the room. He excused himself from the blonde he had been talking to as he weaved his way around the room to them.

He grabbed Callie and scooped her up in a hug. She couldn't help but laugh at him. Along with Addison, he was her best friend and despite his womanising ways she loved him. After placing Callie back down on the floor he focused his attention on the red head.

"Addison. You're looking beautiful this evening." He smirked at her as he leant forward and kissed her cheek. Teddy and Callie rolled their eyes at each other. Addison smiled at his comment. She had grown used to him openly flirting with her but so far, much to Mark's dismay, his flirting had yet to pay off.

While Mark and Addison whispered amongst themselves, Callie watched as Teddy's eyes moved past her towards the front door. Her eyes grew wide as she smiled.

She quickly excused herself as she made her way past Callie. Callie spun around and watched the nervous, yet beautiful blonde, who had just arrived. She watched as Teddy hugged the woman, the worry on the woman's face quickly being replaced with a bright dimpled smile. Callie was captivated. She pretended to listen to the conversation which Mark and Addison had included her in, while secretly she was watching Teddy and her friend. She had overheard Teddy introducing her to someone as Arizona, a name which Callie now couldn't stop saying to herself in her head.

"Are you even listening to us?" Addision nudged her friend, a skeptical look on her face.

Callie forced a smile on her face as she tried to recall anything she may have heard over the past couple of minutes. No such luck.

"Sure, and I totally agree!" _If in doubt, just agree! _

"You do?" Addison couldn't hide the shock off her face while Mark couldn't contain his grin.

"She agrees." He beamed back at Addison.

"I do?" Callie questioned. She was beginning to worry about what it was she had agreed to, but at least it had temporarily kept her mind off other things.

"I'll leave you two ladies to discuss..." Mark winked at Addison before disappearing into the crowd.

"I can't believe you, Cal. I know we joke about his flirting and stuff, but you seriously think I should go out with him?"

Callie's beer caught in her throat. "That's what I agreed to?" Addison nodded. Callie wasn't too sure if she was annoyed or secretly enjoying the attention. After all, Mark Sloan was hot; if that was your kinda thing.

"Let's get another drink!" Addison quickly downed her wine and urged for Callie to do the same with her beer. Another reason they were great friends; their shared love for alcohol.

* * *

><p>"Are you having a good night?" Teddy asked, as she topped up Arizona's wine glass.<p>

Arizona nodded as she accepted the glass and took a sip. "Yeah it's great. Thank you for the invite. Your friends are all lovely." Teddy had done a quick round with Arizona. So far she had been introduced to Merideth, Alex, Christina, Owen and a few other people who's names had escaped her memory. The alcohol definitely hadn't helped the memory game.

"Don't mention. I told you that you'd fit in. You're our newest member." She joked, playfully nuding Arizona as Mark made their way over to them.

"Teddy...You haven't introduced me to your friend yet." He told Teddy sternly before turning his attention to Arizona who returned his smile.

"Oh I'm sorry. Mark Sloan, Arizona Robbins. Arizona just moved in downstairs."

"Oh really...nice to meet you Arizona." He held out his hand which she politely accepted.

"Yeah, you too."

Teddy was quickly called away, leaving Arizona to talk to Mark. She leant within seconds that conversation was definitely one of his strong points.

"So you're new to the Big Apple?" He asked, his lips curling up in a smirk. There was something about the way he was looking at her, as though he was taking in every detail of her face. He was checking her out and she knew it.

_Great._ She tried hard to hide the sarcasm from her voice. "Yeah, only been here a couple of days."

"If you ever need someone to show you around, you know, show you all the sights...I'm free."

Arizona took in a sharp breath as she reached for her wine glass.

"I mean dating Mark Sloan. Really?" Addison groaned as she turned to Callie. They were both sat together on the couch and even though Addison's gaze was focused on Callie, Callie's was elsewhere.

"He's not over Lexie. Don't even go there with him, Addy. Besides, it looks as though he has found his next conquest." She nodded towards Mark, who was currently leaning on the wall. Leaning into the blonde that had held Callie's thoughts for most of the evening. Despite sitting at the other end of the room, she knew what was going on. She could recognise the trademark Sloan move from a mile off. First, he would lean into the girl, one hand resting on the wall beside her, his body slowly closing the gap between them. Then he would eventually use his free hand to move her body to his own, making his final move. The kiss. Only in this case, Arizona looked far from amused. She looked like she needed saving.

"I'll be right back." Callie flashed Addison a quick smile as she got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. She had spotted Arizona with what looked like the remains of white wine, so she quickly filled a new glass and grabbed a beer for herself before heading back into the living room. She had surprised herself with her boldness, but now that she had started she felt like she couldn't stop.

She hadn't really thought it through, she just hoped the words would come to her when she got there. She weaved her way through the living room, chosing the side of Arizona that wasn't currently blocked off by Mark's arm on the wall.

Walking up to them, she handed out the wine to Arizona and smiled brightly at her. "Sorry, I got caught up in the kitchen." Both Arizona and Mark's eyes were on here now. _No backing down now._ Arizona was slightly taken aback, but couldn't hide the genuine smile that had formed on her lips. "Here's your wine, Arizona." She stared at the stranger and noticed the flicker in her eye. She had come to save her. Her smile grew.

"Thank you." She accepted the glass, her fingers slightly brushing Callie's as she took hold of it. They smiled at each other.

"Torres, what are you doing?" Mark moved his arm off the wall, turning to face Callie. She could tell that he was annoyed for disturbing them.

She moved slightly closer to Arizona, careful not to invade too much of her personal space but close enough for Mark to get some sort of hint. Arizona realised what she was doing and played along. She casually leant into Callie, her right arm now pressed up against the other woman's body. Her mind suddenly felt fuzzy.

Mark looked between the two women and sighed as the realisation hit him. He had been unlucky. Again.

"Oh. I'll leave you girls to it." He gave Callie a small glare as he turned and walked away from them. Waiting until he was a sufficient distance away, Callie took a step away from Arizona and laughed.

"I'm sorry about Mark. He can be a bit of an ass until you get to know him. I hope he wasn't coming on too strong to you; sometimes he doesn't really know when to stop." She grimaced but the other woman smiled at her.

"Thanks for that. How did you know to come over?"

Callie blushed. She didn't want to reveal that she had secretly been stealing glances at the woman all night. "Er...I spotted him doing his Mark Sloan moves. I'm guessing you were about two minutes away from him trying to kiss you..."

Arizona laughed as she shook his head. "He wouldn't have gotten far with that plan, don't worry." Callie was sure that Arizona winked at her but as quickly as it had happened it was gone.

"I'm Callie by the way. Callie Torres." She held out her hand and Arizona quickly accepted.

"Arizona Robbins. It's a pleasure to meet you, Callie."

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and subscriptions! You are all ace :) **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A comfortable silence fell over them while both women gazed around the living room. Callie was mentally kicking herself, any confidence she had felt minutes earlier had faded away now that she was stood alone with Arizona. She spotted Mark on the other side of the room. He was pretending to be in deep conversation with Alex but the glares he was throwing in Callie's direction told her that his mind was elsewhere. On the blonde who was now stood beside her.

Arizona sipped at her wine as she stole sideways glances at Callie. Much to her embarrassment, Callie turned to face her just as Arizona had been enjoying a lingering glance. Her cheeks reddened but Callie just smiled.

"So, how do you know Teddy? It seems she's managed to keep you well hidden from the rest of us..." She joked, taking a drink of her beer while she watched as Arizona's face broke out into a smile.

"We actually only met yesterday."

Callie's eyes widened. "Oh?" Callie was surprised to say the least. She had watched the two women as they had interacted with each other earlier on in the evening. She would have guessed that they had been friends for a while.

Arizona briefly nodded. "I've just moved into the building. We got talking in the lobby yesterday and Teddy was kind enough to invite me tonight. She's the first friend I've made in New York." Arizona's smile grew as she finished her explanation.

"Well I'm sure she won't be your last." Callie returned her smile as the pair of them took another sip of their drinks, their gaze remaining held for a second longer.

"So what about you?" She couldn't hide the curious tone which had taken hold of her voice. She envisioned her evening involving a conversation with a beautiful brunette. Something about this woman intrigued her, and the curious glint in Callie's eye told her that she wasn't the only one feeling it.

"How do I know Teddy?" Arizona nodded. "We work together at the hospital."

Now it was Arizona's turn to widen her gaze. "The hospital? You're doctors?" _Now I'm impressed..._

Callie nodded. "Yeah we're all surgeons. I guess you could say it's the glue that holds our group together." She took a sip of her beer as she nodded in Teddy's direction. Arizona looked curiously at her before following her gaze. "Teddy is probably the best cardiothoracic surgeons on the East Coast."

Arizona couldn't help the quiet 'wow' that had escaped her mouth as she watched Teddy, who was deep in conversation with a flame haired woman. They hadn't got round to talking about their careers but a surgeon would have been the last guess in Arizona's mind.

"The woman Teddy is talking to is Addison Montgomery. World class neonatal surgeon. If you're having a baby, she's the one you want. She's amazing." Arizona could hear the pride in Callie's voice as she spoke about her friends; they were obviously all very close. It was endearing.

Callie's attention turned to Mark who was still busy talking to Alex. "Mark, who you had the joy of meeting earlier..." She teased, earning herself a glare from Arizona. "He's in plastics."

"Fitting." The minute the word left her mouth, she clasped her hand to her face and looked guiltily at Callie. "Oh God sorry. I shouldn't have said that about your friend." She felt the blush creep onto her cheeks.

Callie tried to stiffle her laughter. "Don't worry about it. We've all thought the same." Callie shrugged it off. "You will grow to like him though, the more time you spend with us." She said it as though it were a given; Arizona would be spending time with them. The smile appeared once again on her face.

"So, what's your speciality? Dr Torres?" Arizona moved her attention solely onto Callie, her body turning in to face her.

Callie felt a slight shiver run up her body at the sound of Arizona calling her 'Dr Torres.' There was something about the way the words flowed so freely from her mouth that left Callie wanting to hear more. She wasn't too sure but she thought that she had heard a distinct flirting tone laced through Arizona's voice. The smile on the blonde's face all but confirmed her suspicions.

"I'm in Orthopedics."

For the second time in a matter of minutes, Arizona Robbins was taken by surprise. "Breaking bones for a living?" Callie nodded, her lips turning up in a proud smile. "Impressive. Remind me never to piss you off in an argument."

Callie laughed lightly as she finished the remainder of her drink. "So what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher. First grade. I know it's not saving lives or anything but I love it." She smiled as she raised her glass to her lips, emptying the remains of the wine. "I've always loved working with kids, and once you find a way to really inspire them it's really rewarding. I actually start at my new school on Monday." She grinned excitedly.

"That's exciting!" There was a sincerity in Callie's voice which Arizona picked up on immediately. "Do you want another drink?" She asked, gesturing to Arizona's empty glass.

"I'd love one. Thanks Callie."

Arizona watched as Callie walked away. The evening was definitely going better than she had planned.

Callie was in the middle of pouring a new glass of wine for Arizona when she felt a hand on her waist. She jumped slightly, spilling some of the liquid onto the counter. Turning her head slightly, she was surprised to find Addison standing beside her, a questioning look on her face.

"So?" She wriggled her eyebrows at Callie, who stared back with a blank expression.

"So?" She glanced around, wondering what it is she had missed.

There was a playful smirk on Addison's face. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to end well. "You and the hot blonde. What's the deal?" Addison leant back on the counter, her arms folded firmly across her chest.

Callie put the bottle of wine down on the counter and stared back at her best friend. "What?"

"I've just had Mark in my ear, moaning about how he was trying to make a move on blondie out there but you came along and swooped in. So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Swoop in? Have you asked her out?" The excitement was written all over her face.

Callie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok firstly, Mark is talking to you about other women now? What happened to you two supposedly going out?" She sometimes found it hard to keep up with her two best friends. Their love/hate relationship took a lot of following.

Addison dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "He knows it's not going to happen. And besides, I was the only one stupid enough to listen to him while he whined about you stealing his chance."

Callie's laughter filled the kitchen. "I haven't stole anything. Me and Arizona are just talking. And no, I haven't asked her out and I'm not planning to. She probably isn't even gay."

Addison simply shrugged. "Aren't you supposed to have some sort of radar thing?" She moved away from the counter to stand in the doorway, to get a better view of Arizona.

Callie arched her eyebrow at her friend, although Addison was too busy checking out the blonde to notice. "No I can't quite say I do..."

"Shame, at least you'd know one way or the other. I'll ask her if you want? It's about time you got back out there after that whole Hahn fiasco."

"Addison!" Callie scolded, causing the red head to move away from the doorway and back into the kitchen.

She poured herself another drink while studying her friend silently. She knew the thought was in her head, now she just had to find a way to turn the thoughts into a reality.

* * *

><p>Arizona's first week in New York had passed fairly quickly. She'd left Teddy's party on a high. Everyone Teddy had introduced her to had been friendly and welcoming, and Arizona felt as though it was the start of some new frienships. One person in particular had caught her attention. Callie Torres. There was something about the Latina which had her hooked. After Callie had left to get them more drinks, Arizona had been guided around the room as Teddy introduced her to even more people. Her and Callie's conversation after that had been brief to say the least, but this had left Arizona wanting more.<p>

She'd settled easily into her new school. Her perky disposition had helped to win over the affections of both her fellow teachers and pupils. She had hung out with Teddy during the evenings when Teddy didn't have surgeries planned. The two friends had taken it in turns to cook dinner while slowly building on their new found friendship. Everything was suddenly falling into place.

* * *

><p>Callie followed Addison into the cafeteria, slumping down in a seat beside her best friend. She took a big sip of her coffee before placing the cup on the table in front of her, her head now resting in her hands.<p>

"That's not a proper lunch, you know?" Addison questioned as she opened the lid on her tuna salad.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Sorry mom!" Addison glared at her, causing Callie to burst into a smile. "Sorry, it's just been one of those days." Her morning surgery had been a disaster; the patient had coded on the table and it had taken it's toll on Callie. Sometimes she hated her job.

"You know how you could get rid of some of that excess stress, right?" Addison arched her eyebrow as Callie's hand stretched across the table and connected with the other woman's forearm. Addison feigned hurt as she rubbed the spot. "What? I'm just saying." She acted innocently as she took a bite of her lunch.

"I've told you to drop it. I didn' t even get her number. So let it go!"

She had been telling Addison to let it go all week when in reality Callie had been the one who was failing to let it go. Arizona had been on her mind all week. She knew that all she had to do was ask Teddy for her number, or even call round to Teddy's in the hope of conveniently running in to her but something stopped her. Nerves, pride, fear. She wasn't sure what to call it but regardless it was there.

"Hey guys!" Teddy dropped her plate down on the table and took a seat next to Callie. "What are you talking about?" She enquired as she opened her sandwich wrapper and took a bite.

"Surgery."

"Sex."

They answered simultaneously although their answers didn't add up. Teddy eyed them both suspiciously but made no comment. Silence fell over the group as Teddy and Addison ate and Callie drunk her coffee.

"Girls night!" Addison blurted out, smiling proudly at herself.

"What?" Calllie threw her a skeptical look; she had no idea what her friend was up to now.

"That's what we need. Tonight, the threee of us...we'll do something fun. We'll go bowling...or to a club or something?"

"Girl's night?" Callie questioned and Addison nodded enthusiastically. "Fine, I'm in."

Addison's smile beamed as she focused her attention to their other friend. "Teddy?"

Teddy offered her a small smile as she shook her head. "I can't tonight sorry. I told Arizona that we'd hang out."

"Invite her!" It came out a little louder and with more excitement than she had planned but Addison couldn't contain herself. It were as though fate were making this far too easy for her.

"What?" Callie snapped, glaring in her friends direction.

Addison shrugged, an air of innocence taking over her face. "Yeah invite her. The more the merrier."

Teddy smiled as she took her phone out of her scrubs pocket. "I'll just call her and check, but if it's ok then we're in." She selected Arizona's name from her contact list and held the phone to her ear as she took another bite of her lunch.

"What are you doing?" Callie whispered, leaning closer to Addison.

"Hey Ari, how are you?"

Teddy's voice caught Callie's attention but she had to force herself to focus on Addison, whose smile had yet to leave her face.

"What? You won't admit it, but you want to see her again. So here's you chance."

Part of her secretly agreed that what Addison was saying was right, but she couldn't help the wave of nerves that had settled in her stomach at the prospect of spending the evening with Arizona Robbins. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer as she blushed.

Something Arizona said caused Teddy to laugh out loud. Callie glanced across the table, trying to ignore the desire that was growing to be the one on the phone to her; not Teddy. Dismissing the thought before it went any further, she took a sip of her coffee. Her ears remained trained on Teddy's phone conversation.

"That's brilliant. You can tell me all about it tonight. Listen, Addison wants to have a girl's night tonight, I was just wondering if you'd be up for it? We have no definite plan yet but it should be fun?" She waited for the response, and judging by the smile on her face Arizona had agreed. "Great, I'll come round tonight after work. Ok, see you then." She hung up the phone and grinned back at Addison. "We're game."

Addison returned her smile. "So Teddy...what's the deal with Arizona?"

Callie choked on her drink as she glared in Addison's direction, who was conveniently avoiding making any kind of eye contact with her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Is she single?"

Callie glared once more at Addison before turning her attention to Teddy. This was one question she wanted to know the answer to.

"Um...yeah I think so. I know she's recently been through a bad break up but she hasn't mentioned that she's seeing anyone."

"Interesting."

Callie searched for Addison's leg under the table but Addison had sensed her move and moved her legs out of reach.

"Do you know if she's gay?" She blurted out as Callie's hand once again slapped her arm.

"Addison!" Callie shouted, earning her a few curious glances from nearby tables. "I can't believe you."

Clueless, Teddy's gaze moved between the two friends. She had no idea what was going on, and judging by Callie's reaction it was going to remain that way.

"What? It's a legitimate question. Plus, you really need to stop hitting me." She warned as she rubbed at her arm. The woman broke bones every day, she definitely had some strength behind her slaps. "Well?" This time she was prepared as she moved out of Callie's reach while waiting for Teddy's answer.

Teddy frowned. "I really don't know. It's generally not something I ask my friends. What's going on?" She wasn't sure what she had missed but she could tell that something was definitely up.

"Nothing!" Callie answered before Addison had a chance to speak. "Addison, remember what I do for a living. Don't make me have to give you a demonstration." She snapped as she stood up. "I'll see you both later." She stormed off, her head suddenly in a spin.

Addison watched her go before turning back and squirming at Teddy. "Oops."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe so who's excited for girls night? ;) <strong>

**Reviews are always welcome... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! **

**Firstly I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to read this and leave your reviews! My heart does a little skip each time I get an email saying someone has left a review or subscribed! Really does make my day! **

**Secondly, I only noticed before that the little breaks between each scene don't upload with the chapters. It's somehow done it with all my stories and it took me ages trying to change it but couldn't :( So I've had to add lines in between each section...if anyone knows what I'm doing wrong it would be great! haha so that's why you all got an email about Chapter 2 being posted twice...God knows what I managed to do...**

**Anyways enough from me...it's all about girls night...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

The remainder of Callie's day had been somewhat of a blur. A blur which mainly involved avoiding Addison at all costs, choosing instead to keep her mind on the final two surgeries she had planned for that afternoon. Although she quickly learnt that keeping her mind off the evening's forthcoming plans was a little harder than she had anticipated. Arizona occupied her head and regaining control of her own stream of thoughts was easier said than done.

As she finished scrubbing out of her final surgery, she bumped into Mark in the hallway.

"Oh hey!"

He half returned her smile. "I've been looking all over for you."

Callie checked her watch as she started walking towards the attendings lounge. Addison had given her strick instructions that she couldn't be late tonight and she knew that if she didn't get a move on, she would be experiencing the Montgomery wrath. Mark quickly fell in step beside her.

"You have?"

"Yeah. You're taking me out tonight." He stated, oh so matter of factly.

"I am?" Callie was taken aback as she threw him a curious gaze. Reaching the attendings lounge, she held the door open for him before following him inside.

"Yes. I'm thinking dinner somewhere fancy and then maybe we hit a club after it." She could tell by the look on his face that he had been considering this for sometime. The smile he wore was proud with a level of smugness. Sensing her hestiation, he tried a different approach. "I mean, I guessed that you were still trying to make it up to me. You know, for what happened at Teddy's party and all that..." He feigned hurt as he took a seat and stared at her. He folded his arms across his chest while his feet landed ontop of the table in front of him with a bang.

She remained with her back to him while she retrieved her belongings out of her locker. Quickly changing out of her scrubs, she threw them into her locker, opting for sweats and a vest top until she got home.

"Mark, I've already taken you out for dinner twice this week. Bought you that stupid Glee CD that you wanted..."

"Hey! That was for a patient." He warned her as his cheeks blushed ever so slightly. Callie tried to stiffle her laughter as she watched his gaze drop to the floor. She heard him mutter something about liking the music under his breath before she cocked her eyebrow and continued.

"My point being, is that I'm done apologising to you for something that never actually happened. If you want to ask Arizona out, then be my guest." _Please don't._ She waited for him to say something but he remained silent; a roll of his eyes was the only response which she received.

Gathering her things together she got as far as the door before his voice stopped her. "So, tonight? Are we going out?" He cleared his throat as he stood up, walking towards her with a hopeful smile on his face.

"I can't sorry. Addison has planned girls night." She wasn't sure why but she found that the words leaving her mouth were slightly tinged with sarcasm. She knew that deep down tonight was just a way for Addison to prove a point; a point which at this moment in time Callie found herself humouring.

Mark couldn't hide his smirk. "Girls night?" There was something about the way he said it which made it sound erotic. This wasn't helped by his arched eyebrow. "Is your girlfriend going?"

Callie exhaled sharply as her eyes planted firmly on the ceiling. "I swear to God, you and Addison are beginning to get on my nerves. Goodnight Mark. We'll do something tomorrow afternoon. I'll call you." She shouted over her shoulder as she left him standing alone in the lounge.

* * *

><p>Arizona hurried excitedly to the front door, opening it to find Teddy stood on the other side with a smile on her face.<p>

"Hey, I'm a little early. Sorry!" She apologised as she moved past Arizona and into her apartment. They had stepped over the line of politeness a few days previously; both just taking it at liberty to walk in uninvited. Neither had chose to address the issue; it had simply happened.

"Hey!" Arizona returned her smile which quickly faded as she took in Teddy's outfit. "Wait, that's what you're wearing?" Panic crept into her voice as her gaze moved from Teddy's clothes to her own. "You told me casual?"

Teddy spun around on the spot to face Arizona. "What you're wearing is perfectly fine!" She reassured her but Arizona was already half way into her bedroom to change. Making a good impression with her new friends had to be one of her main priorites.

"So what is it we're doing tonight?" Arizona called from her bedroom as she searched her wardrobe for something more suitable.

"There's a bowling alley over on 42nd Street. We'll have a couple of games there and then maybe a club somewhere, do some dancing!"

Arizona considered this as she picked her next outfit. Her previous choice would definitely have been a little out of place. Who goes clubbing in New York City wearing washed out jeans and a vest? Mentally scolding herself for not planning this out properly, she changed into a pair of dark jeans, a dressy black top accompanied by a grey scarf and some jewelry. Ruffling out her curls slightly, she grabbed a pair of knee boots out of the back of her wardrobe and pulled them on over her jeans. Now she was ready for a night on the town.

She walked back into the living room and Teddy gasped slightly. "Wow, Arizona. You look ace."

"Thank you. If you had told me where we were going I would have been ready!" She joked as she rummaged through her purse for some lip gloss. "Which by the way, I'm loving the sound of girls night! Bowling and dancing...two of my favourite activites!" Her smile beamed as she applied the light pink gloss to her lips.

"I can imagine!" Teddy found her smile mirroring the smaller blondes. There was something infectious about her enthusiasm; you couldn't help but feel it when you were around her.

"I'm so gonna kick everyone's ass! I am the best bowler."

"Enthusiastic and modest." Teddy joked as they made their way out of Arizona's apartment. Arizona rolled her eyes at her as she locked the door.

"So is it just us and Addison? I don't think I properly met her the other night..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll remedy that tonight." Teddy laughed to herself as she recalled Addison's earlier excitement at the prospect of Arizona attending girls night. "Oh and Callie is coming of course. Her and Addison are practically joined at the hip when it comes to socialising." She commented with a smirk. Part of her had been a tiny bit jealous. She'd counted Owen as a best friend but his relationship with Cristina had made that difficult at times. At least now she had Arizona. She smiled gratefully at the other woman, who cluelessly smiled back.

"Oh, ok!" _Changing outfits was definitely the right call..._

* * *

><p>"Cal, are you nearly ready to leave?" Addison popped her head around the door just in time to see Callie giving herself the once over in the mirror before turning to face her. They hadn't talked much since they got home from work. They both ate in mainly silence before taking it in turns to use the shower. Addison could tell that Callie was still annoyed at her over what happened over lunch, but she knew that after a couple of drinks Callie's resolve would crumble. They never stayed mad at each other for long.<p>

"Teddy has just text to say that her and Arizona are on their way over in a cab. Thought it would be easier to pick us up on the way, saves paying two fares!" She smiled at her friend as she tucked her phone back into her jeans pocket. "They should be here any minute now."

Callie nodded as she quickly grabbed her leather jacket and purse before following Addison outside. The cool New York breeze washed over them as they waited on the sidewalk outside of their apartment. As a yellow taxi pulled up in front of them, Callie felt a new wave of nerves settle in her stomach.

"Addison." Her voice stopped Addison, who was no merely feet from the car. She turned back towards Callie and nodded.

"Best behaviour. I know. I promise." She tried her best to reassure her friend as she walked around to the other side of the taxi and got in. Still not feeling convinced, Callie opened the door nearest to her and smiled nervously as the object of her thoughts was sat in the middle of the car, smiling expectantly at her.

"Callie, hey!" Two dimples appeared at the edges of her smile as Callie slid into the car beside her.

"Hey." She returned her smile as she closed the door beside her.

Teddy spun around from the front seat to great both of her friends.

"Hi, I'm Addison. I don't think we really had a chance to meet the other night!" Addison held out her hand to Arizona, who shook it politely.

"Arizona."

Addison smiled sweetly at her before glancing over at Callie, who had leaned forward slightly to witness the exchange. As Arizona's eyes fell on Teddy who was giving directions to the taxi driver, Addison shrugged innocently at Callie and mouthed 'see...best behaviour!"

Callie rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to Arizona. "How was your first week at the new school?"

Arizona felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks. _She had remembered._ She smiled. "It's been amazing. The kids have been brilliant. I can tell I'm really going to like it here." She held Callie's stare for a moment before momentarily glancing away, leaving Callie to compose herself. "How have you been?"

Addison listened quietly, her gaze focused out of the window while her ears were trained on the two women beside her. She hide her smile by leaning on her hand; Callie would kill her for secretly paying too much attention to them.

"I've been good. Glad to be off work for the weekend, it's been a manic week."

"You managed to get the weekend off? Whose ass did you have to kiss to get that?" Addison leaned forward, eyeing her best friend suspiciously. Realising she had just dropped herself in it for eaves dropping, she cleared her throat slightly and quickly changed the subject. "Are you any good at bowling, Arizona?"

Callie watched Addison curiously. She knew her too well to know that she was definitely up to something.

"Some call me the bowling master..." Arizona joked, as Teddy turned around in the front seat to laugh at her. Addison nodded, playing along.

"You can be on my team. These two are just amateurs." She winked at the smaller woman, nudging her playfully. Arizona laughed.

_Tonight was certainly going to be interesting. _

* * *

><p>Lucky Strike Lanes was fairly packed for a Friday night. The conversation continued to flow as they made their way inside and joined the long queue for shoes. Addison had called ahead in the day to prebook their lane, so at least they bipassed the various groups who were waiting for a lane to become available.<p>

Standing in line, Callie listened as Addison and Arizona continued their conversation from the cab. Partly wanting to make sure that Addison didn't step out of line, but mainly out of curiousity, Callie found herself straining to listen into their conversation. Teddy seemed oblivious to this as she gazed around the packed bowling alley. From the snippets that Callie had caught; they had been sharing tidbits of each others day. Feeling slightly relieved that Addison was so far keeping her promise, Callie tore her gaze away.

After tying her shoes, Callie glanced up to notice Arizona looking over in her direction. Realising she had been caught, Arizona gave her a small smile before quickly averting her eyes.

They followed Teddy to their chosen lane and dropped their bags and coats on the seat. Addison moved over to Arizona, placing her arm around the petite woman's shoulders.

"Let's play in teams. Me and Arizona...against you two?" She offered, glancing down at Arizona who smiled back at her.

Teddy threw Callie a look before nodding. "Sure. But we are going to win." She retorted, as Callie walked over to her, her hands planted firmly on her hips. She tried to keep her eyes on Addison, but she found herself glancing sideways to Arizona. The excitement was written all over her face.

"I doubt that..." Arizona joined in, automatically feeling like an old member of the group. Addison chuckled next to her, as she remained leaned on her new friend.

"Care to make it interesting?" Teddy and Callie nodded back at her. Arizona kept her gaze fixed on Callie. "Ok...so losers by drinks for the winners for the rest of the evening." She winked at Arizona who tried to hide her laughter by coughing.

"You're on." Callie responded, smiling smugly at her best friend.

"I hope you two bought your wallets." Addison teased, causing her opponents to roll their eyes while Arizona proceeded to laugh. "You best be as good as you say you are..." She whispered to Arizona once the other two were out of ear shot. Arizona didn't say anything, she just threw her a nervous smile.

"I'm gonna go to the bar. Pitcher of beer?" Callie offered, to which everyone nodded.

Arizona watched her walk away before turning back to Teddy and Addison who were busy setting the names up on the computer.

"I'll go and see if Callie wants a hand..." She stated, backing away to follow in the direction in which Callie had just gone.

Addison glanced up from the computer, turning around with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok, what has gotten in to you?" Teddy asked her curiously.

Realising she may have been a tad obvious, Addison removed the smile from her face. "It's nothing." She threw one last look over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the computer. Teddy watched her curiously, still none the wiser.

"Hey!" A perky voice appeared behind Callie as Arizona propped herself up on the bar beside her. "I thought you could use a hand." She leant on the bar, her eyes fixed on Callie.

Callie responded with a smile as she ordered a pitcher of beer and four glasses from the bartender.

"Thanks for letting me gatecrash your evening tonight."

"Don't be silly. I mean, it's not every day that you can get your ass beaten by the bowling master." She teased, her eyes flicking up to meet Arizona's. The blonde blushed and looked down at her hands which were clasped on the bar.

"Yeah...about that..." She mumbled, causing Callie to laugh lightly.

"It's ok. I'll go easy on you..." Callie winked as she handed the bartender a twenty and told him to keep the change.

Arizona's cheeks burned as she watched the brunette move away with the bar, a glistening in her eye. _Is she flirting with me?_ A wave of curiousity washed over her as she picked up the glasses and fell into step with Callie back to their table.

Addison smiled mischieviously at them as they returned to the table, but Callie hadn't picked up on it first. She began pouring the beer into the glasses but stopped with she heared Arizona's voice.

"Um...Calliope?"

Callie froze as she glanced over at Arizona only to see her staring at the computer screen above the lane. Following her gaze, she paused when she spotted her name at the top of the screen. Her full name. Calliope.

"Addison!" She snapped her head to Addison's direction, who simply walked over to her and picked up a glass of beer. Arizona gazed curiously at Callie as Addison handed her a glass. "I am actually going to kill you. Is this what you call best behaviour?"

This only peaked Arizona's interest as she looked at Teddy for an explanation, but she simply shrugged.

"Don't worry Cal, she managed to type Theodora while I wasn't looking." Teddy glared over at Addison, trying to keep up the pretence of anger. She had no idea what was going on with Addison and Callie lately, but their banter had taken a slight different turn over the past few days.

"What?" Addison asked innocently as she took a sip of her beer. She knew she was going to be in trouble once they were alone, but at the moment she had witnesses. She was safe from getting any bones broken. "Shall we start? Teddy, you're up!" Addison patted Teddy on the shoulder as she walked past them to take their turn.

Callie took a long gulp of her drink. She felt a hand on her upper arm and turned to see Arizona stood beside her. There was a glisten in her eye as she looked at Callie, the beginnings of a smile threatening to break out on her lips.

"I like it. It suits you." She whispered softly, before moving her hand off Callie's arm and burying it in her jeans pocket.

_Ok...so maybe I'lll thank Addison for that one, _Callie mused as she risked as sideways glance at the woman stood next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was ok :) I had to split it between two chapters and I was going to wait but I wanted to update something for you tonight! Part two should be your way Wednesday...<strong>

**Thoughts? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! **

**I want to say a huge thank you to you all for your lovely reviews! And the subscriptions and favourite alerts...I'm very honoured :) I'm so happy that you're all loving the story, I'm having such a ball writing it!**

**M - don't worry, things won't be that easy for them. Don't want the game to be over just yet ;)**

**LoganScartlett10 - Definitely a chance of it reaching M, stay tuned :) **

**This chapter is a little longer than planned, I just couldn't stop writing once I'd started! **

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

A few rounds into the bowling game, Teddy and Callie were winning by 50 points, something which they took every opportunity to gloat about. Teddy had just finished taking her turn, which happened to be another strike. She headed back to the group, a huge smile on her face as she high fived Callie. They both turned to the score board before turning in sync to look at Addison and Arizona. Both were wearing matching defeated frowns.

"Well...would you look at that. Another strike to add to our list!" Teddy joked as she handed Callie a victory beer.

Addison rolled her eyes as she ushered Arizona towards the bowling lane, following closely behind her. "Right, Ari, we need to start actually hitting some of the pins..." She wrapped one arm around Arizona's shoulders as she used the other hand to gesture down the lane towards the pins. Dead panned, Arizona glanced sideways at Addison.

"Just warming up..." The nerves were audible in her voice. She knew that Addison had been bowling just as badly, but she also knew that Addison hadn't been the one to proclaim these amazing bowling skills. Judging by the threes and fours she had been receiving as scores, Arizona clearly didn't possess any either. Silently cursing herself for her attempt at cockiness, she picked up a small green ball and prepared herself to throw it.

Callie watched nervously behind her. After Arizona's previous failed attempts at getting a strike, or anything that closely resembled one, she had offered her some words of encouragement. Teddy had jokingly scolded her for cheering up the opposition, but the smile she received each time made it worth it.

Arizona released the ball and it rolled steadily towards the pins, colliding with six of them before heading off into the gutter. Jumping up and down on the spot while clapping her hands in front of her, she turned back to face Addison who was trying to supress her laughter.

"See...I was just warming up!" She pursed her lips into a smile. She knew it was a lie but if there was a chance she could get away with it then she would certainly try.

"You've still got four pins to knock down..." Addison joked.

Arizona ignored her comment as her eyes momentarily moved to Callie. They shared a small smile before she spun back around and picked up a new ball. Releasing it out of her grip, her smile faded as it tumbled into the gutter and disappeared out of sight.

Embarrassed, she walked back to the group and picked up her drink with a shrug. "It slipped." She offered as the three of them laughed at her excuse.

"Alright Cal, you're up. Let's show them how it's done..." Teddy encouraged. Callie placed her glass back onto the table and began stretching out her arms and hands. She overexaggerated the movements until Addison slapped her on the arm.

"Just throw the damn ball Callie..."

"Oh, someone is a sore loser!" Callie retorted, receiving another punch from Addison.

Laughing to herself, she picked up a ball and watched as it sped towards the pins, knocking all ten down before tumbling down into the gutter.

She stopped next to Addison, who looked amazed and ever so slightly jealous. "Just threw the damn ball..." She shrugged, an innocent smile appearing on her lips. Picking up her drink, she took a seat next to Arizona, while Teddy and Addison took their turns.

"That was like your sixth strike...what happened to going easy on me?" Arizona asked, watching Callie curiously over the top of her beer glass.

Callie blushed slightly as she turned to face her. Behind her, she could hear Teddy and Addison having a heated bowling discussion but her attention was now solely on Arizona.

"I'm sorry...when I said going easy, I actually meant showing you how it's really done..." The words came out of her mouth before she had any chance to let her brain catch up. Surprised by her own boldness, she risked a glance at Arizona who was biting her bottom lip as she tried to stop herself from smirking.

"Oh, is that so?"

Callie leant into her, nudging her arm lightly against the blonde's. "You are bad at bowling though..." Callie teased. She smiled but kept her eyes forward, watching as Addison took her turn. She could feel Arizona staring at her, but this only made her smile wider.

"Hey, I am not!" Enjoying the current banter that they had suddenly developed, Arizona cleared her throat before continuing. "Ok, so bowling may not exactly be my area of expertise...but," she paused for a moment, keeping her gaze on Callie. She could tell that the Latina was having a difficult time keeping her eyes forward. "But what I lack in bowling, I more than make up for in other areas..." She kept her voice low, a hint of huskiness slowly creeping in.

Callie felt her breath catch slightly in her throat as Arizona's voice replayed in her head. She arched her eyebrow as she tilted her head to look at her, a smile edging onto her lips.

"Such as?" She played along. Their conversation had been innocent enough, although neither woman was sure if the other was picking up on the subtext.

As Arizona opened her mouth to respond, Addison's voice cut her off. "Arizona, you're up."

Their gaze remained fix for a moment before Arizona reluctantly got up to take her turn. Addison threw Callie a questioning stare, but Callie quickly brushed it off with a smile.

* * *

><p>It had just turned 9pm when the bowling came to an end, the winning team coming at no surprise. After changing back into their own shoes, they made their way outside ready to start part two of girls night.<p>

Linking her arm through Arizona's, Addison smiled smugly at her other two friends. "You realise that we let you win, right?"

Arizona frowned as she looked at her. "We did?" Addison stared at her, silently pleading with her to play along.

"Yeah whatever. Where are you losers taking us for drinks?" Teddy had known Addison for long enough to know when she was winding them up. Best way to get around it was usually just to ignore it.

Seeing as Arizona was new to the city and had no idea of places to go on a Friday night, the group followed Callie's lead and began walking a couple of blocks to their chosen club. Arizona and Teddy walked ahead of the other two, both still joking about Arizona's failed attempts at bowling.

Walkinig a couple of feet behind them, Callie turned to Addison. "Calliope? You know I'm going to get you back for that at some point, right?"

Addison smiled as she grabbed Callie's arms, looping hers through Callie's as she pulled her into her side. "Arizona seemed to like it...,surely that grants me some kind of forgiveness." Callie shook her head. "Fine, I'm sorry. But you two definitely seem to be getting along..."

Callie smiled as she glanced ahead. The sound of Arizona's laughter filled her ears. "Yeah we are. She's great."

"You like her." It was a statement more than a question. Addison knew about Callie's past relationships, her experience with the fairer sex had been limited to say the least. But she knew her best friend well enough to realise when she was interested in someone.

"Addison come on. I barely know her...she's probably straight anyway." Callie shrugged. She had

"I've told you, we can always just ask?" Callie's glare was all the warning she needed. "Ok, fine, best behaviour it is then..."

* * *

><p>Teddy and Addison managed to find them a table while Arizona weaved her way through the crowds to the bar, closely followed by Callie. A variety of music was being played by the DJ, the current record of choice now being Pink's 'Get the Party Started.' Arizona smiled as she started moving her hips back and forth to the music, while resting herself up on the bar. Standing behind her, Callie sung along to the song, watching as Arizona ordered four beers and a round of shots for them.<p>

She turned back to Callie while she waited for their order. "This place is awesome." She'd leant in to Callie slightly, the loud music making it harder for them to talk at a normal distance.

"Well we figured that seeing as it was your first proper night out in New York, we had to make a good impression." She replied, reaching over to help carry the drinks.

They made their way back to the table to find Addison and Teddy eagerly watching a group of guys who had just walked in.

"What are you two doing?" Callie joked, following their gaze and then rolling her eyes.

"Just checking out the local talent." Addison replied, while Teddy 'uh huhed' in agreement.

Taking a seat at the tall table, Arizona handed out the shots while glancing over at the group in question. She looked away after a couple of seconds, her focus turning back to the alcohol. Callie had watched her, hoping to see some sort of reaction as to get an answer to the question she had been wondering all week. However, Arizona's face failed to show any sign of reaction. Callie was still none the wiser.

They each picked up a shot and held them together in the table. "To new friends." Teddy toasted and they all glanced at Arizona and smiled before knocking back the pure alcohol.

Shuddering as the liquid burned her throat, Arizona rinsed it down with beer while Teddy and Addison continued with their oogling.

"I think it would be rude if we didn't say hello?" Addison leaned towards Teddy, who nodded and picked up her drink.

"After you..."

"We'll be right back."

They quickly disappeared into the crowd, leaving Arizona seated at the table while Callie stood beside her.

"I'm sorry about them. A bit of male attention and they're gone!" Callie joked as she sipped her beer.

Arizona was secretly wondering why Callie hadn't gone over with them, but didn't like to ask. _Maybe she already has a boyfriend?_ Although she had a sinking feeling that they were both on the same sexual orientated page, she didn't like to come out and ask. She hadn't known Callie enough to broach the subject, and she certainly didn't want to ruin their new friendship by making things awkward.

"Don't worry about it. I guess everyone is allowed a weakness or two."

Pulling a chair next to Arizona's, Callie sat down. "So, where is it you moved from?" She enquired, shouting a little louder over the music.

Arizona rested her elbow on the table, holding her head up as she turned to gaze at Callie. "Seattle. Have you been?"

"I haven't actually. Heard it's nice though."

"Yeah, it's a great city. Of all the places I've lived it's definitely one of my favourites."

"Oh, you're a bit of a traveller?" Callie joked.

Arizona laughed as she took another sip of her beer. "You could say that. My dad is in the Marine's, most of my childhood was spent travelling wherever he was needed. I've lived in Seattle the longest, and up until recently it really felt like home. New York's kinda took over now though." She blushed slightly as she realised just how much she had reeled off. Once she started talking, she sometimes found it difficult to be quiet again. Judging by the interested look on Callie's face, she hadn't seemed to mind. "What about you?"

"Miami originally. I moved away to go to college, where I met Addy. I thought about moving back to Florida after I finished Med School but being in close proximity to my family had it's drawbacks. So I followed Addison to New York. Best decision I ever made." She took a long drink of her beer, amazed at how easy it was to talk to Arizona.

"Definitely." The minute she had said it she regretted it. It was meant to be a thought, not an actual answer. "I mean, definitely time for more shots?" She questioned, grimacing at her poor attempt at a recovery.

Callie smiled as she stood up. "I'll get these. Be right back." She disappeared into the crowd just as Teddy and Addison returned back to the table.

"I can't believe they were all married. Just my luck!" Teddy complained as she slipped into the seat beside Arizona.

"Story of my life. Where did Cal go?" Addison asked.

"Bar." Arizona smiled. She excused herself and went to the bathroom briefly passing by Callie as she came back to the table with the drinks.

"What happened to all the 'hot guys'?" She airquotated as she spoke, a slight sarcastic tone tinging her voice.

"Married." They replied in unison.

It had been a few minutes since Arizona had left the table. Assuming she must be stuck in a queue, they continued drinking and chatting, while dancing at the table to the music.

"So? Is she a yay or nay?" Addison whispered into Callie's ear.

Callie frowned at her in confusion. Teddy was too preoccupied with her dancing to pay any attention to their conversation.

"Yay nor nay?"

"You know...gay."

Amazed, Callie burst out laughing as she wrapped an arm loosely around Addison's shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. "You're really something else, you know that right?"

Addison's face remained straight. "It was a serious question."

Choosing to ignore her, Callie continued dancing including Teddy in the hope that it would stop Addison and her Arizona based theories. Realising that Arizona had been missing for a while, Callie casually scanned the crowd looking for her.

Eventually, she found her. Talking to a guy. There was a stabbing feeling in her chest as she realised that she had been right all along; Arizona was straight. She kept her eyes fixed on them as she danced; watching how Arizona laughed at something the man had said. How his hand had softly touched her arm. Callie's stomach flipped as she tore her eyes away from them; she had already seen too much.

"I guess there's your answer." She told Addison, nodding discretely in Arizona's direction.

Confused, Addison looked past Callie, her smile fading as she saw Arizona and the male. "Oh." She looked back to her friend, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Maybe she knows him? It doesn't necessarily mean that she is..."

"No." She cut her off, knocking back the rest of her beer. "Just drop it."

She continued dancing, trying her hardest to keep her eyes on anything but Arizona. Dancing with her eyes closed, staring at her other friends, even down at the floor. None of them worked for long, she always found herself focusing attention on the blonde.

After a couple of minutes, Arizona returned and picked up her beer, a smile on her face. "The line for the toilets was crazy!"

"I bet." It was harsh. It was snappy. She'd spoken before she had time to stop herself.

Arizona frowned at her but Callie refused to look back at her. No one else made a comment.

As the silence fell over them, Addison took a step towards Arizona. "Let's dance!" Before she could say anything, Addison had dragged her away from the table. Arizona gave Callie one last curious look before turning her attention back to the redhead.

Teddy engaged Callie in conversation, although Callie found it difficult to recall much of what Teddy had been saying. She watched as Addison and Arizona occassionally came into view through the crowds, both moving in time with the music. Addison had always been a good dancer, and judging by the moves Arizona was making, Addison may have just met her match. They danced together, their hands often touching the other's waist or shoulders as they moved in sync. Once again, the jealousy settled in the pit of Callie's stomach.

Arizona had risked a couple of glances at Callie, each time noticing that she too was looking back. "Is Callie ok? She seemed a little off earlier?" Arizona leant forward, talking directly into her friend's ear.

Addison glanced over at Callie momentarily. "Don't worry about it. She's fine." She reassured her. They continued to dance for a few minutes before Addison decided to take the plunge. _Callie will kill me but what the hell. _"So, the hot guy you were talking to earlier?" She stepped back from Arizona and continued to dance, trying her best to remain casual.

Arizona laughed lightly, pulling Addison towards her to give her her reply. "He tried hitting on me when I came back from the bathroom. I humoured him for a few minutes but politely declined his invitation to take me to dinner." She shrugged as she twirled on the dancing floor, turning around to see that Addison's face was still curious.

"Oh? You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" Addison knew she was close to breaking her best behavious promise, if she hadn't already done it.

Arizona's eyes grew wide as she tried to hide her laughter. "A boyfriend? No..." She shook her head, seeing a small wave of relief appear on Addison's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry..." Addison apologised, but Arizona smiled back at her.

"No it's fine. I'm not exactly the boyfriend type." She whispered, as she once again moved back from Addison.

Addison studied her face for a minute as she tried to make sense of what she had just been told. _So I was right?_ "So you're..."

Arizona nodded. "A lesbian? Yeah."

Addison's face broke out into a huge smile. "Excellent!"

Arizona laughed as Addison grabbed her hand and spun her around on the dancefloor. "I've never had that response before but ok!" They both laughed as they continued to dance.

Callie watched them interact from the other side of the bar and felt a slight pang in her stomach. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at Arizona, it wasn't exactly her fault that she had been having these weird thoughts. She mentally scolded herself for confusing Arizona's friendliness with flirtation. _How stupid am I? _

They soon left the dancefloor, moving back to the table to retrieve their drinks. Standing beside her, Arizona smiled at Callie as she sipped at her beer.

Addison and Teddy's conversation filled the table, while the other two friends remained silent. The Killer's Mr Brightside began blasting from the speakers, bringing a huge grin to the smaller woman's face.

"I love this song!" She put her beer down on the table and grabbed Callie's hand. "Dance with me?" It had came out as a question but before Callie could answer Arizona had already dragged her out of her seat.

Addison quickly stepped forward to Callie, as Arizona's hand slipped out of Callie's grasp and she headed into the crowd of dancing people alone.

"Cal," Addison pulled her friend into a quick hug. "She's a yay!" She leant back and winked at Callie before pushing her into the crowd after the dancing blonde.

Making sense of what Addison had just told her, Callie smiled. She hated being proved wrong, but in this situation she couldn't have been happier. She quickly found Arizona in the crowd; she was jumping around and singing the lyrics as loudly as she could, along with the rest of dancefloor.

Her smile grew as Callie appeared in front of her. She reached out and took Callie's hands, pulling her closer as they moved quickly in time with the music. Their fingers remained linked as they joined the crowd, jumping around with the beat. They quickly found that the space between them was at times a lot smaller as the crowds around them moved, pushing the two friends together. Their eyes remained locked on each other as they danced. As the song came to an end and the next one began, Arizona lifted their linked hands in the air, twirling but stopping half way so that her back was no pressed up against Callie's front.

Callie gasped at the sudden change in position, hoping that the pounding in her chest wouldn't be felt on Arizona's back. As Arizona moved her body in time with the music, Callie felt ever inch of herself set on fire. Her hands were now holding Arizona's waist, unsubconsciously holding the blonde even closer to her own body.

Teddy and Addison watched them from the table.

"They are certainly getting along." Teddy commented as Arizona threw her head back to whisper something to Callie. Whatever she had said had caused Callie to burst out into laughter.

"That they are!" Addison grinned back, mentally giving herself a pat on the back.

* * *

><p>Callie woke to the sound of her phone ringing in her jeans pocket. Keeping her eyes closed, she leant over the side of the bed, feeling around on the floor for her jeans. The movement had started the pounding in her head. The hangover. Eventually finding her jeans, she fished in her pocket and pulled out her phone.<p>

"Hello?" Her voice was groggy as she rubbed her head. "Oh hey Mark."

His laughter filled her ears, causing her head to bang that little bit harder. "You sound like you had a good night?"

Callie just grunted in response. The nausea had started to settle in the pit of her stomach. _How much did I drink last night?_ "What time is it?"

"A little after nine thirty."

"Nine thirty Mark? Are you kidding me?" Callie groaned again as she wiped at her eyes.

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure you were up for our day of fun! Where are you anyway?"

"I'm at..." She opened her eyes and stopped herself. Glancing around the room she suddenly felt a new wave of nausea. "I don't know?"

Glancing around the room, she was shocked to find that it wasn't her own. She wasn't anywhere she recognised. Her memory of the last part of the night was foggy to say the least. The sound of Mark's laughter down the phone definitely wasn't helping.

"Way to go Torres! Who did you hook up with last night?" The pride was evident in his voice.

Callie bolted up in the bed as she quickly scanned the room. She was alone; was that a good sign? _Where the hell am I?_ "I didn't hook up with anyone? I don't think?" She moved back the covers and noticed that she was wearing a pair of pyjamas; a pair of pyjamas that were definitely not her own. "Mark, I'm going to have to call you back." Before giving him a chance to object, she hung up the phone.

_What the hell happened last night?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, any ideas what happened last night? ;) All to be revealed next chapter...<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry it's taken me a couple of days to get this to you...I have made it super long though to make up for it :) hehe! **

**Thank you once again for all your kind reviews 3 Amazing! I'm so happy that you are all enjoying the story...**

**Anyways...who's bed are we in...let's find out ;) (Flashbacks are in italics!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Tossing the phone down onto the bed beside her, Callie glanced around the room looking for any sort of clues. She groaned as she spotted her clothes in a pile on the floor beside the bed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember them getting there. The bedroom was fairly bare. Pale lemon walls had little decoration added to them and few belongings cluttered the dresser. Turning to the empty side of the bed, she noticed how the pillow was still indented. Someone had slept in the bed with her. Question was, who?

Callie ran her hand over her head as she tried her hardest to backtrack. The hangover wasn't exactly helping the situation. She remembered the bar. Dancing with Arizona. The next couple of rounds of shots her and Arizona had done at the bar. Then it all went blank.

Panicking slightly, she got out of the bed. Catching sight of herself in the full length mirror which was attached to the farside wall she froze.

"What is that?"

She was now suddenly aware of the pink sweat pants she was wearing, accompanied by a vest top which had the words 'Cuddle Me?' stitched onto the front. A cute looking teddy bear lay underneath the stitching.

"What did I do last night?" She mumbled to herself as she picked up her phone and made her way to the bedroom door.

She opened it to be immediately met with the smell of fresh coffee and a light humming sound coming from the kitchen. She quickly glanced around the living room but was still drawing a blank. Her eyes landed on the coffee table, noticing the empty bottle of wine and the two empty glasses. Whatever had happened last night, it had certainly involved drinking here.

Using the humming as a guide, she followed the voice until she was in the kitchen, where she was greeted with the warmest of smiles.

"Calliope. Good morning."

"Arizona?" She grumbled, suddenly very aware of how she looked compared to the woman in front of her. Her blonde curls had dropped out slightly, and were now contained in a loose and rather scruffy ponytail. A few strands had fallen free, framing her face which was free from make up but looked as beautiful as Callie had ever saw her.

Taking a step towards her, Arizona held out her hand and placed two aspirin and a glass of water into Callie's. "Take these. They'll help with your headache."

Callie hadn't mentioned having a headache, but the throb in her head made it's presence known. Without argument, she swallowed the two tablets and the remainder of the water. Placing the empty glass and her phone on the counter, she took a seat at the breakfast bar and sighed.

"What the hell happened last night? And more importantly, why are you not feeling the way I am?"

Arizona couldn't help the small smile which appeared on her face as she poured a cup of coffee and handed it to her friend. Callie thanked her, holding the warm cup tightly in her hands.

"For the record, I am just as hungover. I guess I just hide it better." She teased as she leant on the counter beside Callie.

Callie rolled her eyes. "There is no way that you are this hungover and that chipper. I'm sorry, but the combination just doesn't go!" She took a sip of her drink, praying for the nausea to subside. Last thing which she wanted to do was to be sick in front of Arizona. That would lose her major cool points.

Arizona's laughter filled the room. Even though it made her headache ten times worse, Callie had to admit that she loved the sound. The pain was definitely worth it.

"I like mornings! Hangover or no hangover." She shrugged, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks as she sipped at her coffee. Truth was, she felt like she would keel over at any given second. The need to act brave and dignified infront of Callie had given her something else to focus on; the desire to lay down on the bathroom floor for the remainder of the morning had taken somewhat of a backseat.

"Morning person. Got it." Callie grumbled but managed a small smile. Her phone vibrated against the counter. She opened it to reveal a new text message.

**I'm leaving for work and you're bed is still empty...**

**Arizona? Or did you meet someone else last night? **

**Details please. I need something to take my mind off how rough I feel... x **

Callie frowned at her phone as she reread the message. Why hadn't she gone home with Addison? Had that not been the logical choice since they live together? And where was Teddy?

Arizona noticed the change in Callie's demeanor. "Is everything ok?" She asked, nodding towards the phone. She tried to keep her voice as neutral as she could, last thing she wanted was to come across as too curious.

Locking the phone again, she placed it back on the counter. "Yeah it was just Addison. She was wondering where I am. As am I actually..."

"You're at my apartment Calliope..."

"Yes I know that now. But how? What happened to the other two?" She took another sip of her drink, noting how it was slowly aiding the sick feeling. She kept her gaze on Arizona, who was smiling back at her. Clearly someone had a far better memory after the amount they consumed last night.

Moving to sit beside Callie, Arizona placed her cup down, turning her body in the chair to face Callie. "So what's the last thing that you remember?"

Callie paused for a moment as she racked her brain for any remanents of the night before. A mixture of dancing, shots, and possibly a little flirting was all she could recall.

"Um...we were dancing at the bar. We drunk a lot of alcohol...and then after that, not much?"

Arizona smiled.

* * *

><p><em>"You're not too bad a dancer, Calliope!" Arizona complemented as she leant onto the bar, grabbing the bartender's attention. <em>

_Callie felt her cheeks blush as she returned Arizona's smile. Their dancing had continued for over half an hour, neither of them wanting to be the first to break away and leave the dance floor. As each song ended and the next began, their bodies had grown closer. Touches that were completely innocent with their dancing had become more frequent. Callie's hands had rested on Arizona's hips, occassionally sliding across her stomach holding the smaller woman's back closer to her front. Arizona had reached behind her, hooking her arms loosely behind Callie's neck as they swayed and grinded to the music. No words had been spoken; they had left it to their bodies to communicate their attraction. An attraction which was quickly becoming obvious to others on the dance floor. Eventually the need for a drink took over, and Arizona took Callie's hand and led her towards the bar. _

_"It's all about the partner." She replied, adding a subtle wink._

_Arizona held her eye contact for a moment before turning back to the bartender and paying the bill. Handing a shot behind her to Callie, the two toasted before knocking back the liquid. Picking up the four beer bottles, they headed back to Addison and Teddy. _

_"Finally! We were starting to think you had forgotten about us!" Addison shouted, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck and drawing her in for a hug. "Some nice moves you two had going out there..." She whispered in Callie's ear, causing the Latina to blush. _

_"Shut up." She glared at her friend as she handed her a drink, the glare quickly replaced with a smile. _

_As Arizona took a seat beside where Callie was standing. Without thinking, Callie placed her arm around the back of her chair, only noticing her actions as the blonde ever so slightly leant into her. Arizona gave her a quick glance before turning her attention back to the rest of the group. _

_They continued drinking for the next hour, combined with the odd dance to the occassional song. Addison's eyes were beginning to droop as she tried her hardest to focus on the people in front of her. The room had been spinning for the past twenty minutes, and her plan to drink more to make it stop was clearly not working. _

_"Ariz..." She slurred. Arizona looked up from her conversation with Callie and smiled at the red head. "Did you...do you know, Callie..." She pointed a manicured nail in her best friend's direction. "Well Callie is my bestest friend in the whole wide world." She dragged out each word, a huge smile on her face. Teddy tried to hide her laughter as she waited for Addison to continue. _

_Arizona glanced at Callie, who was looking a little apprehensive. "Yeah I did know that." She replied, causing Addison's smile to grow even wider. _

_"You would be lucky to have her." She slurred, reaching for her beer with a shrug. _

_"Addison!" Callie shouted across the table, the loudness of her voice causing Arizona to jump slightly. _

_Addison looked innocently at Callie. "As a friend. What?" _

_Callie rolled her eyes. "Ignore her." She said to Arizona, throwing her an apologetic smile. _

_Arizona leant towards her, her mouth merely inches from Callie's ear. "She's right though. I would be lucky to have you." She noticed the shocked expression which took hold of Callie's face and smiled. "As a friend." She clarified, with a smirk as she sat back in her chair and had a sip of her drink. _

_Callie wasn't sure how she managed to hold herself together. The combination of Arizona whispering in her ear plus the meaning behind the words she had said, left Callie feeling a little unsteady at the knees. _

_"I think maybe we should get you home." Teddy announced, standing up and wrapping her arm around Addison's waist. _

_Addison simply nodded, allowing herself to be guided from her seat and towards the entrance. Callie and Arizona grabbed their things, following closely behind. _

_The four of them stood on the sidewalk, well three of them stood while Addison swayed in Teddy's arms. _

_"Should we just split a cab? Teddy questioned as she glanced up the street searching for an available taxi. _

_"Um..." Callie had to admit that she didn't want to leave, and one glance at Arizona and she knew that she felt the same. Arizona held her gaze for a moment. "Do you want to go?" Callie mouthed to her. _

_Teddy still had her back turned to them, and Addison currently had her eyes closed as she sung "New York City Girl" to herself. They were both unaware of the secret conversation going on around them. _

_"Not unless you want to stay out? We could go somewhere else?" She offered, her voice just above a whisper. _

_"I want to stay." Callie whispered back to her, briefly touching the top of Arizona's arm. _

_"Um...Teddy. Is there any chance you could drop Addison off on your way home? I'll pay the fare?" She felt awful the minute the words left her mouth, but the smile on Teddy's face as she turned back around told her that she didn't mind. _

_"Yeah no worries." She gave her a final smile before managing to flag down a cab. _

_As the car pulled up to the curb, she guided Addison towards it. Before she was inside, the redhead turned her attention back to Callie. _

_"Don't forget my little Calliope...both of you are yays!" Her eyes moved slightly towards Arizona before landing back onto Callie. "Yay!" She laughed hysterically to herself as Teddy managed to bundle her into the taxi. _

_After saying their goodbyes to Teddy, they began walking up the street. Callie noticed Arizona shiver in the cool night air and quickly removed her leather jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders and waiting for the blonde to put her arms into the sleeves. _

_"Are you sure?" She questioned as she snuggled into the jacket, breathing in Callie's perfume. Even if Callie had said no she wasn't sure now if she could pull herself away from it. _

_"We're both yays?" Arizona continued, glancing sideways at Callie, who's face had gone a deep shade of beetroot. _

_"Trust me, you don't want to know. It's just Addie being ...well Addison!" Callie tried to laugh of the comment which thankfully Arizona seemed to accept. _

_"So where to now?" She asked cheerfully as she looped her arm through Callie's. Considering it was only her second meeting with this woman, she found herself feeling a new level of comfort which she didn't even have with some of her oldest friends. _

_"Well, what are you in the mood for? Drinking or dancing?" _

_A devilish smile appeared on Arizona's face. "A little bit of both?" _

* * *

><p><em>It had just turned 1am by the time they entered the next club. Callie could feel the effects of the alcohol beginning to take a hold of her. Although she wouldn't at the minute say she was drunk, her head felt a little fuzzy and she had a new found confidence which hadn't been there before; especially when it came to Arizona. As they made their way through the crowded club, Callie found herself reaching back and taking Arizona's hand in her own. She rationalised with herself that if Arizona said anything about it, she would just claim she did it so they didn't get seperated. But the smile on Arizona's face told Callie that she was far from complaining at the gesture. <em>

_Arriving at the bar, Callie pulled out an empty bar stool and gestured for Arizona to take a seat. _

_Arizona thanked her as she slipped past her and into the seat, turning her body to face Callie who was leaning on the bar. _

_She wasn't quite sure what possessed her to do it, but Arizona reached out, her hand resting lightly on the small of Callie's back as she sung along with the music. Arizona's other hand tapped along with the beat on her own thigh. _

_Callie's breath caught in her throat at the contact with Arizona's hand. Nerves once again settled in her stomach as she glanced at Arizona out of the corner of her eye. The blonde gazed at her briefly before her eyes fell down to her lap. _

_"What do you want to drink?" Callie asked, as she tried to make eye contact with the bartender. _

_"No, I'll get these." Arizona began to fish money out of her pocket but Callie stopped her. _

_"No, these are my treat. So?" _

_"I'll have whatever you're having." _

_Two shots of Tequila accompanied by two bottles of Budweiser were soon on the bar in front of them. _

_As Callie turned to face her, Arizona's hand reluctantly moved from the bottom of her back. Unsubconsciously, she left it resting on the side of Callie's hip, something which the other woman didn't seem all too bothered with. _

_They raised their shot glasses._

_"To us being yays! Whatever the hell it is!" Arizona joked, clinking her glass with Callie's before drinking the shot, immediately following it with beer. _

_Callie nearly choked on Arizona's words as she downed her own shot, making a mental note to kill her best friend for that comment in the morning. She could tell that Arizona wasn't going to let it drop so easily. _

_They remained in silence for a few minutes as they each glanced around the bar while drinking their beer. As Callie moved with the music, she quickly realised that she had stepped further into Arizona's embrace, Arizona's legs now either side of her. Suddenly feeling a little embarrassed by their newfound proximity, Callie was about to take a step back when she felt Arizona's hand gently caressing her hip, silently letting Callie know that she wasn't bothered by their change in position. _

_Realising that neither of them had spoken in a couple of minutes, Arizona took her eyes off the dance floor and leaned in slightly to Callie so that she could hear her over the music. _

_"It looks as though somebody has an admirer." She told her with a smirk. _

_Confused, Callie frowned at her. "What?" She shouted over the music. _

_Arizona nodded towards the other side of the room where a group of four men were drinking. One of them, a tall, dark haired man had been looking over at them for the past couple of minutes. His smile grew as Callie looked back at him. _

_She rolled her eyes and looked back at Arizona. _

_"He's been checking you out for the past five minutes. Seems pretty smitten." She teased, leaning back after whispering in Callie's ear. She knew she couldn't blame the guy for appreciating how hot Callie did look that night, she had found herself doing it on more than one occassion over the past few hours. Either way, the thought didn't sit right with her. _

_Callie saw what she thought was a hint of jealousy flash across Arizona's eyes. She couldn't help the smile that took hold of her face. _

_She leant back into the blonde, bolding placing her hand on Arizona's thigh as she paused inches away from her ear. "He's really not my type." She reassured her, leaning back slightly but leaving her hand on her leg. When Arizona failed to say anything in return, Callie moved forward once again. "Besides, I'm more than happy over here." She flashed her a smile as she took a sip of her beer. _

_Arizona watched her curiously. Was she flirting? Was she just being friendly? There was an intensity in her eyes which matched the smile on her lips that suggested to Arizona that maybe it was the prior. She had noticed Callie's eyes occasionally dip down to rest on her lips but she had quickly convinced herself that she was reading too much into it. _

_"Is that so?" Arizona replied. Slowly, she began rubbing her thumb over the Callie's hip, smiling as she noticed the effect the small movement had on the other woman. _

_"Personally, I've always been more of a blonde hair, blue eyes person myself." Callie whispered, her eyes moving back to meet Arizona's. _

_Now it was Arizona's turn to blush. She hated to admit it, but she had no idea if Callie was a lesbian. This 'gaydar' that she had heard people speak off must have skipped her generation as she had yet to discover if she truely had it. At times she thought she had, but that had only led to her getting herself into some rather embarrassing situations. She had picked up on the flirting, but she knew that straight women flirt with each other all the time. However, there was something in the way that Callie looked at her, the way she responded to Arizona's touch, made her think or just hope that Callie was. _

_Not wanting to just come straight out and ask, she finished the remainder of her beer and held out her hand. "Shall we dance?" _

* * *

><p><em>"Ssssh...we have to be a little quiet!" Arizona whispered loudly, not realising that she was defeating the object by almost shouting her whisper. She was still wearing Callie's jacket, which was now fastened tightly around her. <em>

_Callie giggled loudly as she followed Arizona down the corridor towards her apartment. She knew it was safe to say that they were both fairly drunk now, the extra round of shots they'd done before leaving the bar had no taken their effect. _

_Arizona fumbled in her bag, searching around for her key. Her head was already starting to ache as she grabbed hold of them. She had to stare at the key hole for almost a minute before it stopped moving and she was able to focus enough to put the key inside. _

_After leaving the club, they had decided to share a taxi. They had only travelled a block when Arizona had announced that she had wine at her place. Callie had quickly took her up on the offer and the taxi was soon heading towards Arizona's apartment. _

_Opening the door, Arizona held it open for Callie and gestured for her to head inside. She switched on the lights and momentarily frowned at the brightness. _

_"Welcome to mi casa!" She grinned, closing the door after them. "Make yourself at home, I'll get the wine." She hurried off into the kitchen, leaving Callie alone to look around the living room. _

_She hadn't known Arizona for all that long but the room was so distinctively her. She had a brief look at a couple of the photos that were in frames around the room but couldn't focus well enough to pay much detail to their contents. Flopping down on the couch, she laughed to herself as she came into contact with bright, fluffy cushions. _

_Arizona staggered towards Callie, placing two glasses on the table as she poured white wine into each. _

_"You were not making fun of my cushions, were you Callie?" Arizona questioned, her eyebrow arched. _

_Hugging the fluffy square to her chest, Callie smiled. "No, I love them." _

_"Good." Arizona replied, handing over a glass of wine. "It's been a great night." She continued, taking a large swig of her drink. _

_Callie did the same, grimacing slightly as the dry liquid hit the back of her throat. "That it has. You're not so bad company." _

_Arizona's mouth fell open in mock hurt. "I am the best company. You are so going to be begging for me to hang out with you after tonight. I'm awesome!" She shrugged, a smug look coming over her face. _

_"Oh, is that so?" Arizona nodded which caused Callie to laugh. "You are right though, you are pretty awesome." _

_The conversation continued to flow, somewhat drunkingly as Arizona topped up their drinks. Retrieving her phone out of her pocket, Callie checked the time and groaned. 3:30am. _

_"I am going to feel so ill in the morning." She slurred, dropping her phone on the couch beside her. _

_Arizona picked up her phone, reaching for her own and began typing. Callie was momentarily distracted by the cute look of concentration which had taken hold of Arizona's face as she stared between the two screens. _

_"What are you doing?" _

_"Well seeing as I am now your new awesome friend, I need to you have your number. Plus, if I happen to break my leg or something...I'll be able to call you!" She stated, matter of factly as she handed the phone back. _

_Callie smiled. "Arizona promie me if you ever break your leg, you will call 911?" Callie flopped her head back onto the couch as she stared at Arizona threw half closed eyes. The sleepyness was slowly creeping into her voice. _

_"I will. Once I've called you." She responded, fending off her own yawn. _

_"I should get going." Callie sat forward but stopped as the room began to spin in front of her. "Woah!" She forced her eyes shut as she gripped the sides of the couch. "Could you call me a cab? Please." _

_Arizona stood, moving to stand in front of Callie, pulling her to her feet. "I can do one better." She slowly guided Callie towards the bedroom. Placing her carefully on the edge of the bed, she staggered towards her chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of pyjamas. She laughed as she read the stitching on them. _

_"Here you go, wear these. You can sleep here. Safer than you leaving." She handed the clothes to Callie and turned to leave but a hand on her own stopped her. She turned around to see Callie staring up at her expectantly. _

_"Please don't go. Stay here with me." _

* * *

><p>Slowly, piece by piece, the events began to feel familiar to Callie again. Her cheeks flushes as she looked over at Arizona.<p>

"I'm sorry for getting really drunk and having to crash here. Thank you though."

Arizona placed her hand over Callie's and gave it a small squeeze. "Please, it was probably my bad influence that got you into the state that you were in."

Stepping up from the chair, she walked over to the fridge. "Can I make you breakfast?" She smiled sweetly back at Callie who simply nodded.

"Yeah, breakfast would be good."

* * *

><p><strong>:) <strong>

**As always, I would love to hear your thoughts... **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for all your fab reviews!  
>I'm going to have to post this chapter in two halfs as it's a little long and I wanted to post something for you guys! Hope you enjoy, Happy Easter! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Callie turned on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up before stepping under the stream. Since leaving Arizona's that morning, she had lounged on the couch for just over an hour, trying her hardest to get some sleep. Instead, her mind had raced with the events of the past twenty four hours. She had to admit that although she barely knew her, Arizona was dominating her thoughts. Girl's night had gone better than she could ever have imagined.

They'd eaten breakfast together, the conversation flowing as easily as both of their hangovers would allow. She had stalled for as long as she could, ignoring the text messages and phone calls from Mark. The urge to just spend the day with Arizona had momentarily overtook her desire to carry out her plans with friend. And judging by the fallen look on Arizona's face as they said goodbye, her thoughts had been along the same line.

After showering and finding a change of clothes, Callie quickly dried her hair, letting the waves fall across her shoulders. She didn't bother with too much make up, Mark's suggestion of chilling in Central Park meant that she could hide behind sunglasses for most of the day. Checking her appearance one last time on her way out, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

The sudden downpour had brought an end to them hanging out in the park. Callie had spent the most part laying on the grass, answering Mark's questions about Arizona, while he proceeded to check out women as they walked past. Normally, Callie would have commented on his actions but today her mind was far too distracted to pay much attention to him. They relocated to Callie's apartment, picking up lunch on the way. Despite his initial protests, Mark had picked up the bill.

Sitting on opposite ends of the couch, they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. Mark distracted by the baseball game he was watching, and Callie obsessing over the fact that she hadn't heard from Arizona. She knew she was being stupid; there was no reason why she should hear from her. It had only been four hours since she'd left her apartment, but the rational part of her brain had somehow been displaced today.

After eating, she checked her phone for what felt like the millionth time that day. Mark noticed her actions and couldn't help laughing.

"You know, you could just text her. Or call." He smirked, turning his attention back to the TV so that he wouldn't have to see the glare she was sending his way.

"That's so not what I'm doing." She lied, thankful that he wans't looking at her so that he wouldn't see the blush which was no on her face.

"Mmhmm." It had been laced with sarcasm. He knew her well enough to know when she was lying.

She slapped his arm before placing the phone down on the couch beside her.

"So, what time will Addison be home?" He kept his eyes on the TV as he feigned interest.

Now it was Callie's turn to smirk. "I don't know, you could always text her. Or call." He turned briefly to glare at her before looking back at the screen. Callie rolled her eyes as she checked her watch. "She should be back in a little over an hour."

The phone call she'd had with Addison that morning had been animated to say the least. Addison had filled Callie in on what she had missed by staying out; mainly Addison throwing up in the taxi and serenading Teddy with whatever song had come on the radio. Callie couldn't help but feel relieved that she hadn't witnessed any of that. Addison's interest in Arizona had somewhat disappeared when she found out that neither of them had made a move. After berating Callie for 'not going for it' they had hung up.

* * *

><p>Arizona rolled over in her bed, pulling the covers tighter around her body. She had finally stopped feeling sick, but the need to lay down had yet to leave her. It didn't help that the bed still smelt like a certain Latina who had spent the night.<p>

_Callie Torres slept in my bed._

The thought brought an instant smile to her face. It had been a long time since she had had a crush, at least that's what she kept telling herself that it was. She didn't know Callie properly, let alone know if she were actually a lesbian, for her to let the crush develop into anything else.

She was just starting to drift off again when her phone beeped on the bedstand. Without moving too far out of her newly made haven, she reached over and retrieved the phone. One new message.

_**Calipe**_

**Hey. Are you feeling any better? x **

She laughed to herself as she reread the name of the sender. _Calipe? How drunk was I?_ Making a mental note to correct the drunken spelling, she began texting back.

**I'm slowly starting to feel human again. How's your day with Mark going? x**

After clicking send, she let the phone fall onto the pillow beside her. Waiting for the phone to beep once again felt like an eternity, but in reality it was only a minute before the noise once again pulled Arizona from her thoughts.

_**Calipe**_

**Glad you're feeling better. It's been ok, but now Addie is home and I'm having to watch the two of them flirt...I can feel my hangover resurfacing ;p Anything exciting planned for this evening? x **

"How about that new Italian down the street?" Mark suggested. They had been trying to figure out where to eat dinner for the past thirty minutes but so far couldn't reach an agreement.

Callie had only half listened to them, her text conversation with Arizona had taken most of her attention. Laying on the couch, hugging a cushion, she smiled as her phone vibrated beside her.

**Arizona **

**If you consider take out and a movie exciting, then sure! :) You up to much? x **

**I think Addison and Mark are going out for dinner, so if you feel like some company you could come round? I'll order us some food and maybe let you pick the movie? x **

"We could go for a Chinese?" Addison ignored Mark's suggestion, turning her attention to Callie. "You up for that, Cal?"

Callie looked up from her phone with a smile on her face. "Why don't you two just go? I don't really feel like going out." She faked a yawn as she stretched out onto the couch.

Addison couldn't hide her smirk. "Is somebody coming over?" She nodded at the phone, her eyes focused intently on Callie. The excitement was evident in her voice.

Callie's phone vibrated once again on the couch. After reading the reply, she couldn't hide the smile even if she'd tried. "Maybe." She smirked at Addison as she jumped up from the couch, practically skipping into her bedroom to change.

"Look's like you got yourself a date." Addison told Mark, his face immediately breaking out into a smile. "Dinner is on you by the way." She winked at him as she stood up, disappearing into her bedroom to get changed.

The smile quickly fell from his face. "I paid for lunch. Jeez!" He moaned to the empty room.

* * *

><p>Callie had settled for jeans and a black vest top. She didn't want it to look like she had made too much of an effort, after all, they were just friends hanging out. Right? At least that was what she tried to tell herself to keep the nerves from settling in. Addison and Mark had left for the dinner date twenty minutes ago, both giving Callie their own words of encouragement. Mark, in true Mark style, had insisted that she make a move on Arizona. Addison, who was slightly more diplomatic in her approach, suggested that Callie make the move when and if the opportunity arose.<p>

The buzzer rang by the front door. Running over and nearly tripping twice on her way to answer it, Callie pushed the button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I'm downstairs." Arizona's voice filled the room through the intercom. Callie couldn't contain her excitement as she pushed the button to open the door downstairs.

"Hey, come on up." She quickly ran back into her bedroom to check her appearance once more. After spraying herself with perfume, she took a few deep breaths just in time for the gentle knock on the front door.

_Stay calm. Don't say anything stupid. Be cool._

She repeated the words over and over as she reached the front door, taking a final deep breath before opening it. The breath quickly caught in her throat as her eyes settled on Arizona. She was wearing what Callie had come to realise was her trademark dimpled smile, which seemed to grow as she saw Callie.

"Hey!"

Her hair was now straight, the side part allowing it to flow freely around her face. She too was dressed similarly in jeans and a tank top, which clung perfectly to her body. Callie realised that she must have been staring a little more intently that she had planned as she was sure she heard Arizona muffle a giggle.

"Hey Arizona." She managed to choke out, stepping aside to let her into the apartment. _How can someone look so beautiful when dressed so casually?_

Arizona smiled as she stepped past Callie, hearing the door close behind her. Stepping into the living room, she glanced around in amazement.

"Wow...nice place."

Callie smiled. "I can't take credit unfortunately. It's all Addison's doing." Arizona gave her a surprised look as she continued to look around the room. "If I had it my way the room would be dark, but as you can see...Addie has a thing for colour."

This gained a laugh from Arizona. The living room was a mixture of purple colours, each shade complimenting the one before it perfectly. The matching furniture was tasteful but not too showy. It was Addison all over.

"I like it. It's nice." Arizona smiled.

"Make yourself at home. Can I get you something to drink? I know alcohol is probably off the cards but we have soda?" She secretly wished for a glass of wine, knowing that it would help with her nerves but then the memory of her hangover was still fresh in her mind.

Arizona groaned at the mention of alcohol. "Soda would be good. I hope you realise that I am holding you solely responsible for how ill I felt today?" Arizona joked as she took a seat on the couch.

Callie disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with two cans of Coke and her eyebrows arched. "Excuse me? I didn't make you drink anything. And I don't remember you complaining at the time..."

"No I guess not." Arizona held her gaze for a moment before glancing down at the take away menus on the table. "So what are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza?"

"Sounds great."

Callie reached for her phone, entering the restaurant number. While she waited for someone to answer, she gestured to the stand beside the TV.

"I seem to remember saying you could pick the film?" Arizona's eyes lit up. "DVDs are all over by the TV." Arizona was quickly out of her seat and sat cross legged in front of the TV. "Anything sappy belongs to Addison..." Callie called after her, earning herself a knowing smirk.

While Callie ordered the food, she kept her eyes trained on Arizona. She noticed the excitement on the other woman's face as she flicked through the stacks of DVDs, picking out occassional ones to study the cases. Beside her, a pile was accumulating. Callie guessed that they were the maybe pile.

After placing the order, Calllie joined her on the floor, immediately reading through the titles Arizona had put to one side.

"These all sound good. My personal favourite being this one.." Arizona fished a DVD out of the pile and held it up to Callie.

Callie frowned as she looked at the cover and then back to Arizona. "Are you joking?"

The genuine look of excitement on the blonde's face told Callie that she was serious. "It's a classic!" She shrugged as she waved the case in Callie's face, smiling as sweetly as she could at her.

"A classic? A classic is something like..." She paused as she racked her brain for any sort of answer. Arizona stared back at her expectantly, both of her eyebrows raised while a smile played on her lips. She knew she had won this argument, but she let Callie have her moment all the same. "Like The Shining!" Callie smiled proudly at her, her voice coming off a little too smugly.

Arizona laughed, before shaking her head. "You can't compare The Shining to The Notebook."

"I'm not trying to. There is no comparison, that's my point."

Arizona smiled at the woman sat beside her. "Would you like me to pick a different film? Because as I recall somebody did say it was my choice..." She trailed off, slowly pretending to put the film back into the pile. Callie quickly took hold of it.

"No. I'm a woman of my word." She sighed dramatically as she retrieved the disc from the case.

"Yay!" Arizona jumped up, briefly touching Callie's arm as she passed on her way to the couch. Callie smiled to herself as she put the DVD into the player, moving across the room to sit on the floor in front of the couch.

Arizona grinned at her as the opening credits began to play on the screen. She had to admit that their little disagreement in which film to watch had somewhat lightened the mood. Feeling more comfortable, she lay down on the couch propping her head up with her hand. Her other hand rested on the couch in front of her, merely inches away from Callie's back.

"You've watched this before, right?" Arizona enquired, causing Callie to turn around to face her as she shook her head. Arizona smiled. "You're going to love it. I can tell!"

Callie rolled her eyes at her as she turned back to face the screen. She hadn't meant to intentionally sit so close to Arizona. She hadn't realised it until she had turned around to face her, just how close they were sitting even if they weren't both sitting on the couch.

The first half an hour of the movie went by pretty quickly. Arizona 'awwed' and made comments occasionally from behind her, innocently touching Callie's shoulder to tell her about important bits in the film. Callie played along, paying some attention to the story line.

"Are you loving it?" Arizona asked, leaning over the couch slightly to glance at Callie. One hand was resting lightly on Callie's shoulder so that she didn't fall off.

Callie glanced sideways at her and smirked. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. It helps somewhat that Rachel McAdams is hot!" Callie commented, with a shrug.

Since finding out from Addison that Arizona is gay, it hadn't exactly come up in conversation between the two. Callie didn't want to just come out and say 'oh by the way, me too.' She had hoped to be a little cooler than that; maybe a comment in passing was the way to go?

"Yay, I knew you'd like it." Arizona flashed her a huge smile as she settled back onto the couch. Her hand remained on Callie's shoulder for a moment as she replayed the conversation in her mind.

_Wait, did she just say Rachel McAdams was hot? _Arizona's eyes were suddenly fixed on the back of Callie's head as she tried to make sense of Callie's statement and control the butterflies that had appeared as if out of nowhere. She didn't have too long to dwell on it though as the knock on the front door broke both of their thoughts.

"Pizza's here!" Callie paused the movie as she stood up, Arizona's hand sliding off her shoulder and back onto the couch. Callie looked down at her briefly, noticing the look of mixed concentration and confusion on the blonde's face.

Callie tried to hide her smile as she made her way to the front door.

_My plan has worked..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was ok :) Reviews are like candy...keep em coming!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**So I was kinda on a roll with this tonight, and promised somebody an update by Sunday...so here we have it :)  
><strong>**Can't thank you all enough for the reviews and reading in general! **

**The reviewer (you didn't leave a name?) who mentioned that Calliope isn't spelt like Calipe...I know, it was meant to be a drunken misprint on Arizona's part...maybe I didn't explain that well enough in the chapter! Sorry :/**

**WaitingForAwesome...I'd say sorry for keeping you up until 3.30am reading...but secretly I love it! :) hehe thank you though, I'm flattered. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Nanna. Sorry for all the teasing ;) **

**Anyways, we left off with pizza and the Notebook...enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Arizona sat up on the couch, watching Callie curiously as she opened the door. _Had that really just happened? _The delivery man had made some sort of joke which Callie had politely humoured, the pride clear on his face. She quickly handed him some money before taking hold of the box and closing the door behind her. Placing the box on the living room table, she flashed Arizona a quick smile before heading into the kitchen.

"Do you want another soda?" She called over her shoulder as she retrieved napkins and plates. She popped her head around the kitchen door just in time to see Arizona shake her head.

"No thanks, I'm good."

Before Callie came back into the living room, Arizona relocated herself to the floor in front of the couch, right beside where Callie had been sitting moments earlier. The smell of the pizza immediately greeted her as she leant back onto the couch. The hangover was still very much present when it came to pigging out; something which she would have to try very hard not to do in front of the beautiful Latina. The very beautiful and gay Latina, she reminded herself.

Callie waltzed back into the living room, managing to balance two plates, napkins and two cans of soda. She knew Arizona had declined but she thought that she would bring her one just in case. Being a good hostess was high on Callie's list of current priorities.

She smiled to herself as she noticed Arizona's change in seating arrangements. Placing the condiments on the table, she placed herself down beside Arizona, her arm slightly brushing up against the blonde's.

Arizona smiled sweetly as she pressed play on the movie while Callie placed a piece of pizza on a plate and handed it to Arizona.

"Oh my God...this is one of my favourite parts. Laying in the road watching traffic lights...it's so romantic." Arizona glanced at her out of the corner of her eye as she took a bit of her pizza. _Ham and pineapple...how did she know?_

Callie paused as she gave her a sarcastic look, her eyebrow arched significantly. "Because being run over is the epitome of romance?" The sarcasm had made it's way into her voice as she teased Arizona. Unfortunately for Callie, Arizona took the film very seriously and was not afraid to show it.

"It's not about being run over." She placed the slice of pizza back onto her plate as she reached for a napkin and turned slightly to face Callie. "It's about the two of them sharing this one intimate moment; a moment which everyone else walks by during their day and thinks nothing more of. Laying in the road, putting that level of trust in somebody else...it is romantic!" She shrugged as the beginnings of a blush began to form. She turned her attention back to the screen just in time to see Noah and Allie run from an oncoming vehicle. "That last bit doesn't count." She mumbled, biting into the pizza.

Seeing what she thought was the start of a pout on Arizona's lips, Callie tried to hide her smirk. _She can try to deny it, but I so won that one..._ They fell back into silence for a few minutes while they ate, Arizona's eyes glued to the screen while Callie stole glances at her.

"So, how come you moved to New York?" She had been meaning to ask Teddy about it, but figured that getting the information straight from Arizona would probably be best.

Arizona took a sip of her soda as she shifted on the floor to face Callie. "I had, what I guess you could call, a really bad break up back in Seattle." She paused but the interested look in Callie's eyes silently urged for her to continue. "Me and my ex, Lauren," She paused again expecting to see a glimmer of surprise on Callie's face, but when she received no sort of sign she carried on. "We'd been together for just over two years, and at first things were great, you know? But after a while things had just run their course so I ended it."

Callie watched as Arizona picked nervously at the denim on her jeans. She wanted to reach across and take hold of her hand, but knew that they were not exactly at that point. Yet. As Arizona's eyes reached her own, she offered what she hoped was her warmest smile, and thankfully Arizona soon continued to speak.

"A couple of weeks after we broke up, I didn't really think that anything was wrong. But then she started showing up at my apartment at 3am, calling me constantly, texting me, emails. I tried to ignore it; turned my phone off, didn't answer the door. But then she started showing up at the school where I worked. The first few times, they brushed it off. She always made sure she had a good excuse for being there. After a few weeks of this happening, the principal warned me that my job was on the line; it just wasn't professional having a woman turn up at random points each day to profess her love for me in the hallway!"

Arizona took a deep breath. It was the first time since it had happened since she had properly told anyone the story. She had no reason why she was going into such depth with Callie. She had figured that if the question had been asked she would just have given the simplest of answers. _I wanted a change. New job. I was sick of the rain in Seattle._ All of those fake answers had somehow disappeared the minute that Callie's question had reached her ears. _What is up with me?_

"Anyway, eventually it all got too much. She was following me home from work each day, sitting outside my apartment at night. When she couldn't get to me, she'd start on my friends. I realised I had two options; go to the police or move. I thought I'd hurt her enough to get the police involved so I took the opportunity to move and I ran. It's turning out to quickly be the best decision I've ever made though." The statement had come out without a moment's thought and suddenly her cheeks were becoming warmer. Realisation soon set in. "Oh God, I'm sorry. You asked a simple question and I've gone and told you my life story!" She slapped her hand over her eyes but the sound of Callie's laughter quickly stopped her.

"It was hardly your life story, Arizona. And besides, I asked." She shrugged as she took another bite of her pizza, waiting until she had swallowed it before speaking again. She was aware that Arizona had shared something personal with her, now wasn't the time for her to somehow mess it up. "Lauren sounds a little extreme. She doesn't know where you are now though, right?"

Arizona's embarrassment was soon dissolved, replaced instead by the warmth she felt at the concern in Callie's voice. "I told my parents where I'd moved to. A few of my friends. I was careful to limit that information, trust me. Last thing I need is for her to turn up to ruin what I have going here. I'm really starting to fall for New York."

"Good. But she'd have to get through all of us first. And remember, I break bones for a living..." Callie reassured her, earning her a smile.

If there had been any doubt in Arizona's mind that she was one of 'them,' Callie's comment had quickly dispelled that thought. They'd protect her; stand up for her. She was one of them. She tried her hardest to control her breathing and her smile as she sighed, leaning back against the couch.

Callie had noticed how her comment had lifted the mood in the room. She had sensed Arizona's embarrassment at revealing what she thought had been too much about her life. Secretly, Callie had loved it. She had been given an insight into this woman's life, and it had left her wanting more. How could she not?

They watched a few more minutes of the film before Arizona broke the silence once again.

"So, you've heard about my pyscho ex." She commented with a smirk. Being around Callie, she felt safe enough to joke. If she had been alone she would have checked that the door was locked just in case before making such a comment. "What's your deal? Heartbreaker?" There was a hidden curiousity to her question, which she hoped that Callie wouldn't pick up on. Whether Callie had or not, she didn't give away in her facial expressions.

Arizona's head fell to the side as she studied Callie's face, waiting for the answer to her question. Her hesitance was clear. "I'm not exactly the heartbreaker type."

"Oh?" That had only served to further peak Arizona's interest. She found it hard to believe that somebody as beautiful, as wonderful as Callie Torres...Dr Callie Torres hadn't broken hearts all over the Tri State area.

"My ex...um, she wasn't as intense as Lauren sounds..." She trailed off as Arizona smiled. "But we clashed in every possible way. Erica, she was another surgeon at the hospital. We started off as friends but things just naturally progressed and at first it felt right. But before we knew it, we were both in over our heads. Living together...in this relationship that deep down neither of us really wanted. We'd been so caught up in everything to realise that the two of us together was just a disaster waiting to happen, which it did." She paused for a moment to take a sip of her Coke while Arizona watched her every move. She was leaning a lot about Calliope Torres tonight, and so far she hadn't found anything to dislike. Even hearing about her failed relationship with this Erica person didn't deter Arizona.

"She was working on a case with Addison at the time at the hospital. Addison had never taken to her, and Erica couldn't bare to be in a room with Addison...so the two of them working together on this case had been a bad idea from the start. But the Chief had pushed for it. They came to blows and I naturally sided with Addison. She's my best friend, and happened to be right...but Erica couldn't see that. She flipped, publically I may add, and dumped me there and then on the spot.I guess to her that was the final straw. Last I heard...she moved to Boston!"

Now it was Callie's turn to blush. She hadn't understood fully what Arizona had meant before, but now that she had just bared far too much information, she had a newfound respect for the other woman.

"Wow, between us, we have quite the ex collection." Arizona joked as she finished her pizza, placing the plate on the table beside the nearly empty box. Reaching for a cushion, she hugged it tightly to her chest as she half watched the TV, while continuing their conversation.

Callie joined in, feeling somewhat relieved that the 'gay' conversation had at least been started. At least they both knew, nature would surely now follow it's course?

They sat in silence for a while, both resting their heads on the couch as they slouched in front of the TV. As Arizona got further entrapped by the film, she found her head falling down slightly to rest on Callie's shoulder. She sighed to herself as Callie's head rested lightly against her own.

The end of the film was soon upon them, and in true Arizona fashion she had cried. She tried to wipe away at her cheeks and thankfully Callie had been too busy surpressing her own tears to notice the true state that the blonde was in beside her.

"Well that's two hours of my life I won't be getting back again..." Callie commented as she crawled over towards the DVD player, wiping at the remaining tears while her back was to Arizona. Something landed on her back before falling onto the floor beside her. "Did you just throw a cushion at me?"

Arizona smiled innocently as she shrugged. "It slipped."

"Across the room?" Confident that she had removed any trace of tears, she glanced over her shoulder at Arizona.

"You were telling lies. You loved the Notebook." She said it so matter of factly that Callie actually had to question whether or not it were true. "So Mark and Addison? Are they dating?" She asked as she pushed herself up from the floor, stretching out the cramp which had settled in her legs.

"Mark wants to me. I guess you could say Addison is making him work for it before she agrees." Callie replied, her attention focussed on the stack of DVDs in front of her as she tried to pick out the next choice. It was just before ten, she figured they still had time for one more before they called it a night.

"Bathroom?" Arizona questioned, before Callie pointed her down the hall.

A few minutes later, Arizona returned to find Callie grinning mischieviously by the TV. She sat on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest as she gave Callie a skeptical look.

"Oh God...what have you picked?" Callie held the DVD case in front of her. Arizona groaned loudly. "Saw? Are you kidding me?"

"What? I only bought it the other day, I've been waiting for the right chance to watch it..."

"And you think this is it?" Arizona was less than thrilled. Anything gorey was far from her list of things she could tolerate. The woman worked with children 5 days out of 7. She lived in a place where fairytales and magic existed. A place where the only monsters were the ones which you could get rid of by closing your eyes. Watching two hours of a film where some maniac tries to torture people in any way imaginable was not something which she were too keen on.

"Are you scared?" Callie teased, with a small wink.

"No!" She had responded too quickly for the answer to be true. The look of panic on her face didn't exactly complimented her words. She hugged her knees tighter to her chest. "I get that you break bones for a living...but Saw? That's taking the blood and bone loving thing to a whole new level. But if that's what you want to watch...then fine." She feigned nonchalance, but the smile on Callie's face had distracted her. "The lights are staying on!" She warned as Callie put the DVD into the player and made her way back to the couch.

"I wouldn't do that to you, don't worry." The warm smile she gave Arizona momentarily made the smaller woman forget about what was happening, however as soon as the opening credits rolled her eyes quickly averted back to the screen.

"Don't even think about sitting on the floor. Sit on the couch with me. Please." She hated to beg, but thankfully Callie quickly complied and sat down right beside her. Their arms and legs touching as they both settled back in to watch the film.

Two minutes in and Arizona was already squirming. "I don't like this, Calliope."

Momentarily distracted by the sound of her name leaving Arizona's lips, Callie soon started giggling. "Nothing has even happened yet." She looked down to see Arizona frowning at the TV, one eye firmly closed while she peeked out of the other. "God help you when the blood starts to squirt everywhere..." For a moment she considered that maybe she had picked the wrong film choice. But as soon as she had that thought, Arizona had moved closer to her, hiding her face into the side of Callie's arm. _No, definitely the right choice..._

The first twenty minutes into the film, Arizona was almost silent. Callie knew that the chances of her spending more than a few minutes with her eyes open were pretty slim. She remained cuddled into Callie's side, occassionally grabbing onto Callie's arm when she heard something she didn't like the sound of on the TV. The sweet smell of her shampoo made it's way into Callie's senses, distracting her every so often from the film. Not that she had been paying much attention anyway.

Someone was currently being tortured, very loudly, on the screen. Arizona had looked at the screen but after a few seconds, screamed and buried her face back into Callie's arm.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" Callie asked, feeling concern for the Arizona's wellbeing and her own arm which the blonde was squeezing far too tightly.

"No, I'm enjoying it." She murmered against Callie's arm. She had noticed how her breath had caused goosebumps to form on the skin on Callie's arm. It had brought her some comfort from the sounds that were gracing her ears.

"Come here." Callie shifted slightly, to wrap her arm around Arizona's shoulders, pulling her in to her embrace. Arizona gladly took the invite, allowing herself to be enveloped in Callie's arms. Her head now resting on the top of Callie's chest, she smiled at the current view in front of her. She wasn't sure if Callie had done it intentionally or if it had been purely coincidental, but her new resting place now provided her with the perfect view of Callie's cleavage. _Suddenly the horror film isn't so bad after all. _

Callie was taken aback by her own boldness as she rested her head on top of Arizona's head. The arm which was around her body, stroked soothingly at her back. Her free hand was currently resting on her lap, but Arizona managed to slid her own free hand inside, gripping it lightly.

* * *

><p>Addison closed the apartment door quietly behind her, the sound of eery music suddenly filling her ears. Frowning, she tossed her keys on the side as she removed her shoes, before moving further into the apartment. A couple of lamps lit the room, accompanied by the glow of the TV which was frozen on the title screen of Saw.<p>

"Jeez, someone had a morbid night." She commented to herself as she turned off the set. Turning around, her eyes fell on the couch and she froze.

Callie and Arizona were fast asleep on the couch, Callie's arm wrapped around the blonde's waist, holding her flush against her own body. A blanket was loosely drapped around them as their chests fell rhythmically with one another. Arizona stired slightly in her sleep before settling further into Callie's embrace.

"Oh." She studied them once more before silently moving around the room to turn off the lights before retreating to her own bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So...thoughts? I'm sure you will all have many! I hope! <strong>

**Any up for seeing a little of jealous Callie in the next chap? Just a thought ;) **

**Review away! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! **

**I'm sorry it's taken me a couple of days to get this to you. Response to the last chapter was just amazing, I can't thank you all enough. Over a hundred reviews? You are all amazing! :) **

**MissMiaTorres...aww thank you so much, I'll never say no to having a huge fan ;) feeling the love... lol **

**Anyways...enjoy! Next chapter should hopefully be Thursday! yay...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

Coffee. It was quickly becoming her new best friend that morning. Monday mornings had never been Callie's favourite, especially those which start with an early morning wake up call from Bailey. The mixture of Bailey's voice and 5am was a certain recipe for a bad start to the day. Starting work 4 hours earlier than she had originally planned, Callie had worked her way through the busy ER, helping whereever she could. Caffeine was now her one source of sanity.

Finishing up with her latest patient, Callie signed the bottom of the chart before handing it back to the nurse behind the ER desk. A new chart was quickly placed in her hand by the nurse, who mumbled something which sounded like an apology before running off with a stack of files.

"Gotta love Mondays." Callie paused for a moment to flick through the file, leaning on the now empty desk.

"Oh hey! I've been looking all over for you." She glanced up to find Addison by her side, a warm smile on her face. "I heard Bailey roped you in early?"

Callie sighed as she flipped the file shut and began walking off to her new patient. "Yeah you could say that. It's been none stop down here this morning. Are you working in the ER today?" Callie questioned, her face burrowed in confusion as she, took in Addison's appearance. Dressed in her dark red scrubs and matching scrub cap, she certainly didn't fit in with the other doctors who were running around the pit in white coats.

Addison grimaced as she checked her pager. Working in the ER was something which she avoided unless she was called for a consult. Even then she hated it. "No, just wanted to see you before my next surgery." She fell into step beside Callie. "So...?"

Callie stared back at her blankly. "So what?"

"What happened Saturday night? Or should I say Sunday morning?" There was a teasing tone to Addison's voice which Callie couldn't help but pick up on. Her smile radiated back at Callie. "You were already asleep when I got home from the hospital last night so I couldn't get the gossip from you then."

Callie felt her cheeks grow warm. "There is no gossip. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep." She shrugged it off but knew that Addison wouldn't let this drop until she was satisfied with the answer.

"Oh please, I saw you with my own eyes. You weren't just asleep; you were cuddling!" Addison's eyes grew wide as she studied Callie, watching the blush develop on her face.

Callie gave her a quick glare as she reached the patient's bed. "We're not doing this now." She hissed before turning her attention to the patient, replacing the glare with a smile. "Mr Thomas, I'm Dr Torres. I've come to have a look at your arm. Can you tell me what happened?"

The man in the bed groaned as he clutched onto his right arm. Addison watched silently from the foot of the bed, occasionally rolling her eyes as Mr Thomas dramatically retold the tale of how he had been decorating when he fell off the ladder. His exaggerations seemed to keep Callie entertained as she tried to ignore the red head stood beside her. Addison checked her watch, realising that she had to leave, not before one last attempt at getting some dirt on her best friend.

"Well, what was said when you guys woke up?"

Callie paused the examination on the patient's arm long enough to give Addison her famous Torres glare. Addison often chose to ignore the dagger stare, but Callie would always give it to her in the hope that she would eventually pay attention and leave her alone.

"Can we talk about this later, please?" She mumbled through gritted teeth before casting her eyes back down to the man's arm which she held in her hands.

Deep down she knew that talking it over with Addison would probably help her make some sense of everything. Addison was always a good one for advice.

Satisfied with the answer, Addison gave her a final smile before backing away from the bed. "Lunch, cafeteria. You're treat for holding out on me!" She gave her a wink before spinning on her heels and dashing away to her surgery.

* * *

><p>After finishing her forced stint in the ER and successfully replacing one of her patient's hip in the OR, Callie began scrubbing out just in time for her lunch date with Addison. She's used the time in the theatre to try and sort her thoughts out. Knowing that Addison would have plenty of questions, many of which she had no idea how to answer.<p>

After picking up two sandwiches and two coffees, she made her way over to the table Addison had managed to save for them. Usually they were joined by Teddy, Mark and occassionally Alex, but today Addison was sitting alone waiting for her. Clearly she meant business.

She handed a sandwich to Addison as she took a seat beside her. She examined it before smirking at Callie. "Tuna...God you spoil a girl. Does Arizona know just how lucky she is going to be?" She teased, receiving a quick shove in her forearm.

"You're lucky you're even getting that after the way you've stalked me today." She retaliated, her smirk eventually turning into laughter.

Addison gasped dramatically as she stirred her coffee. "Stalked you? I sent you a page." She dismissed Callie's comment, casting her eyes in the opposite direction.

"By the time I'd finished my surgery, I had 3 pages, a missed call and two text messages. All to remind me to meet you."

"I'm needy, so sue me." Sarcasm had always been one of Addison's less finer qualities. It was something which Callie had mostly learnt to ignore, much to Addison's dismay. She turned her attention back to Callie just in time to see her friend rolling her eyes at her. "So, you've stalled enough...fill me in."

"Ok fine. She came over, we ate pizza, talked, watched a couple of movies and then we fell asleep." She kept it straight to the point, but couldn't hide the smile which took hold of her face as she thought back to her fun weekend with Arizona.

Realising that getting what she wanted to know out of Callie would be easier said than done, Addison began with her questions. "Did you at least kiss her?"

"No. I mean, it's not that I didn't want to, because I did and I do. It just didn't kinda seem like the right time to try something."

"How could it not have been the right time? I saw the way the two of you were asleep. Were you at least flirting?"

Callie took a sip of her coffee as the smile played on her lips. "Yeah we flirted."

Addison smiled, clearly pleased with the answer she received. "So what's the problem? Why have neither of you done anything about it yet?"

Callie sighed. It was a question she had been asking herself since meeting the blonde. She was never usually the type of stand back. In the past, when Callie Torres found something she wanted she went out and got it. Arizona was different. She had known it soon after they first met.

"I like her, I really do. Being around her feels amazing. I just...I don't want to ruin things before something is properly ready to happen. She's only just moved here; only just become one of our friends. I don't even know if she's ready for this, or even if it's what she wants."

Addison laughed lightly. "You spend one night cossied up with her and she's turned you into a soppy romantic." She was gazed in amazement at her friend who was now busy glaring in her general direction.

"You can talk. How was your dinner date with Mark?" Callie tried to turn the tables on her friend but Addison was too stubborn and too fast for Callie's plan to work.

"Dinner was great, but we're discussing you. What happened when you woke up?" She quizzed.

"Nothing. It was a little weird at first, but we got up, I made her coffee. We talked a little and then she left. I haven't spoken to her since."

Addison nodded as she silently considered everything Callie had just told her. She'd secretly been hoping that the two of them were already together. After Callie's previous bad experience with woman, she had a feeling that Arizona could be the one to change all that. Callie wasn't the only one to pick up on how different Arizona was. How different Callie's relationship could be if she just took that one chance.

After having another sip of coffee, Addison cleared her throat before speaking again. "Ok, I know you have your reasons for waiting or whatever it is that you're doing, but I just have one little word of advice." Her pager beeped on her waist, momentarily breaking her train of thought as she checked the message. "That's the NiCu, I gotta go." She threw Callie an apologetic look as she took another sip of her coffee before standing up. "Right, but the advice. Don't leave it too long to make a move. Once you get into the 'friend zone', it's going to be hard for you to get out again." She held Callie's gaze for a moment, watching the expression on her friend's face change as she tried to make sense of Addison's words. Giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze, she walked away ready to respond to her page.

* * *

><p>Callie had spent the rest of the afternoon considering what Addison had said. <em>The friend zone. <em>It was a concept she was unfamiliar with but she figured that she could easily read between the lines. As much as she loved the friendship she currently had with Arizona, she hoped that at some point when the time was ready things would naturally progress. Sure there was flirting, innocent and not so innocent touches. Things were already on the way and Callie for one was enjoying the ride. However, she couldn't shake Addison's voice from the back of her mind.

She'd tried to keep herself as busy as she could but she needed to know more. Addison had certainly planted the seed of doubt in her mind. Maybe she did need to step up her game.

After heading to OB, she was informed by a nurse that Addison had been callied into surgery that afternoon. She quickly checked the schedule only to find that the surgery had ended twenty minutes ago and Addison was no where in sight.

_Brilliant._ She wandered aimlessly around the hospital, eventually ending up in the pit where she caught sight of Mark and Addison, engaged in what looked like a particularly flirty conversation. She was laughing hard at something he'd just whispered to her, her hand tentively touching his lower arm. Callie couldn't help but smile. She'd seen the budding romance between the two from a mile off, but now that it was apparently happening in front of her eyes, she couldn't have been happier for them.

As she approached them, Mark stepped back slightly from Addison and smiled at her. "Cal, hey."

At the mention of her best friend's name, Addison turned to face her, her own smile being accompanied by a small blush. She had no idea how much Callie had witnessed, but she now knew that she wouldn't hear the end of the teasing from the Latina.

"Hey. You are impossible to find in this hospital." She told Addison, who was still somewhat distracted by her previous conversation to be paying any real attention.

"Right, and that's my cue to leave. I'll call you later." He winked at Addison before disappearing into the hustle of the hospital. Addison briefly watched him walk away, her eyes running down the length of his body before she focused once again on Callie.

"I was actually just about to leave for the day. Fancy getting a drink?"

"I'm not done for another hour. I just wanted to ask you about this 'friend zone.'" She air quotated for added emphasis. "Say hypothetically...if I was going to avoid said friend zone, what exactly would I say?"

Addison leant on the nurses station they were stood beside, her body turned to face Callie. The triumphant smile on her face told Callie that this was exactly what she had been waiting to hear. "Ok...hypothetically...um..." She was silent for a moment as she thought over Callie's question. There was a look of hopefulness on Callie's face which refused to falter. Addison's smile grew.

"Ok, here's what you do. Start with something simple..." She was instantly distracted by something behind Callie, which went unnoticed by the brunette. Her eyes left Callie's face, as her triumphant smile was replaced with a warm, friendly one. "Oh hey Arizona!" There was an element of surprise in her voice which made Callie frown in confusion. This was far from how she had imagined this conversation to go.

"Oh hey Arizona?" She stared back at Addison, who's eyes were now back on hers. The hopefulness she had experienced earlier was no replaced with dispair. "That's your big plan? I say 'hey Arizona?'"

Addison smirked. "You do when she's stood behind you." She shrugged, as her eyes once again moved to something behind the Latina's head.

Callie creased her forehead. "What?"

As Addison gestured to something behind her, Callie spun around and was immediately taken by surprise. "Oh hey Arizona?"

Addison laughed as she moved past her friend, patting her lightly on the back. "I told you it was a winner." She whispered as she walked away, mouthing a quick goodbye to the blonde.

Arizona laughed, mainly out of confusion as she watched Addison walk away. She had no idea what any of that had been about but she had heard her name mentioned a couple of times. Interested was now an understatement.

"Hey Calliope." Arizona smiled warmly at her.

Now that Callie was over the intial surprise, she found herself taking in the smaller woman's appearance. They had only ever been dressed casually or for a night out in front of each other, never professionally. Callie felt somewhat underdressed in her scrubs and lab coat as her eyes discreetly scanned Arizona's body. Breathtaking was the only word that came to mind. A black suit dress clung to her body, falling just above her knees. Her legs were bare, paired simply with a pair of black heels. A light grey blazer finished off the outfit. Her hair was in it's regular curls, loosely pinned to the back of her head. As Callie's eyes settled on the pair of toned, tanned legs she realised that she had been staring and silent for far too long. It was then that she noticed the little boy at Arizona's side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, raising her eyes to meet Arizona's knowing gaze. Fully aware that Callie had been checking her out, she had done the same herself on seeing Callie in her scrubs, Arizona couldn't help the smile that graced her face. This just added to Callie's reddening face.

"Mikey here had a bit of a fall playing soccer." The blonde haired boy, appeared from the side of Arizona, holding his left arm across his chest. He looked up at Callie, revealing a tear stained face. Arizona placed her arm around his shoulders, hugging him gently. "We're just waitng to be seen by somebody." She explained, her eyes once again locking with the other woman.

Callie gave her a quick smile before crouching down in front of the child. "Hi Mikey, I'm Dr Torres, but you can call me Callie, ok?" He gave a brief nod as he sniffed. "Is your arm sore little man?" He nodded, this time with a little more vigour.

Arizona watched Callie's interaction with her student and felt a slight flutter in her chest. She quickly brushed aside her thoughts as Callie's eyes flickered up slightly to meet her own.

"How about I take a look at your arm, hey? See if we can give you some medicine to make you feel a little better?" She continued, receiving a mumbled 'ok' in return.

"Thank you." Arizona whispered as Callie stood up, the gratitude lacing her voice.

"Anytime." Callie flashed her a warm smile. "Come with me." She led them towards an empty bed, her hand briefly brushing with Arizona's as she passed.

After lifting Mikey onto the bed, she began examing his arm. Arizona answered the questions she had relating to the accident and any allergies that he may have.

Arizona watched silently as Callie spoke brieftly to a nurse, who quickly returned with some medicine for Mikey. There was something very attractive about the authority and respect that Callie seemed to command in the hospital, yet it was done with an air of likeability. Arizona was captivated. Holding the medicine in her hand, Callie sensed his hesitance to take it.

"Mikey...do you know what this is?" He shook his head as he slowly backed away from her. "Well, it's a bit of a secret. Do you wanna hear about it?" The boy was silent for a moment before giving Arizona a quick glance and then nodding. Callie smiled brightly at him. "This medicine is going to make your arm invisible. After you've taken it, you won't feel any pain. Then we'll take you upstairs to X-Ray and we'll be able to see right through your arm. It's really exciting, we can even give you a picture of it to take to school and show all your friends that you were invisible."

There was a hint of a smile on the child's face as he considered Callie's story. The enthusiasm in Callie's voice had clearly been a winner as Mikey soon allowed her to administer the drugs.

"Are his parents on the way?" Callie asked, as she moved around the bed to stand beside Arizona. Mikey was sat with his back to them, watching the events of the ER around him, his mind now distracted from the pain of his arm.

Arizona nodded. "They should be here any minute. They only work local. Is he going to be ok?"

Callie could hear the worry in her voice. Without thinking, she reached out and gave Arizona's hand a comforting squeeze. "He's going to be fine. It doesn't appear to be broken, it's looking as though it may just be a sprain but I want to order an X-Ray just to be on the safe side."

Letting go of Arizona's hand, they were both suddenly aware of the loss of contact. Callie cleared her throat as she caught the attention of a passing nurse. "Could you page Radiology for me and come find me when the films are done?" The nurse smiled as she nodded, running off to do what Callie had asked.

Arizona couldn't help her smile. "You were great with him, you know? Thank you."

Callie shrugged but returned her smile. "He seems like a sweet kid."

"Yeah he is..."

The doors of the ER flew open, as three gurneys were pushed in by paramedics. Doctors and nurses rushed over to them as they made their way through.

"Torres! We need you. Multiple MVAs..." Someone had shouted to her from among the hustle.

She threw Arizona a quick apologetic smile before glancing down at Mikey. "Mikey, a nurse is going to come and take you for the invisibility test ok? And I'll see you right after..." He nodded and gave her a smile.

She gave Arizona's arm a final touch before walking away towards the nearest gurney, which was headed in the opposite direction to Arizona.

"Hey, I'm off in an hour, if you wanna stick around?" She asked with a smile. Arizona nodded quickly as Callie disappeared into a room with a group of other doctors and the crash victim.

Arizona kept her eyes fixed in the direction Callie had left in. "Most definitely." She sighed. The next hour could not go by quick enough.

* * *

><p><strong>hehe...So I know I mentioned jealous Callie appearing in this chapter, but then I sat down and this chapter just kinda wrote itself. She is on her way though don't worry. And for those who are eager for them to have their first kiss, patience is a virtue. All good things come to those who wait ;) haha! <strong>

**Thanks for reading. There will be more of Arizona's POV next chapter, as well as some drama :) **

**Review away.. x **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey :) **

**As promised, it's Thursday (well somewhere in the world) and I have your new chapter! yay :)**

**Thank you once again for all the amazing reviews. You guys seriously blow me away with your lovely comments. **

**M...consider this your 'Easter bonus.' ;) Hope it was what you wanted! **

**It's a little after 1am at the minute in England, so please excuse any errors you may find...I must go to bed haha.**

**Enjoy! (Flashbacks are in Italics)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Arizona stared down at the blank page, willing for the words to appear themselves. Parents evening. The two words that could easily strike fear into the heart of any teacher. She had only been at the school a little over three weeks and had tried to argue that she didn't know each of the students well enough to critique and give guidance to their parents. Yet, she found herself sat at her desk after the last bell of the day, trying her hardest to review each pupil. She had gotten as far as the names before her attention had begun to zone out.

Her thoughts had been the same for the past three weeks. Calliope Torres. They'd varied in their content; ranging from friendly, to flirty, to the down right dirty. The latter always causing the blonde to blush at her own boldness.

As she idly doodled on the edge of her paper, her mind wandered off to their movie night, just over a week before. She had wanted to discuss the situation with Callie, but the longer she left it the harder it seemed to bring up. Friends cuddle all the time, it wasn't that big a deal was it? She wasn't entirely sure how they had ended up in the position that she woke up in, but a major part of her was far from complaining.

_The blood and gore continued on the screen, causing Arizona to close her eyes more frequently. Somewhere along the way, she found that the mixture of squeezing her eyes shut, the comfort of Callie's arms and the lingering hangover slowly taking effect on her. She had prolonged it for as long as she could; the last thing she wanted was to be falling asleep on the beautiful brunette. It was far from attractive. But as Callie continued to caress her arms and her side, she found herself falling further into a dream like state. _

_She wasn't entirely sure what time it was when she first woke up. The sound of keys in the front door had stirred her slightly, but she kept her eyes shut as she clung onto the reminents of sleep. Comfort and safety were holding onto her and she was not ready to let go. The distant sound of the movie credits invaded her dreams, distorting the pleasant thoughts she was sure she had been previously having. She wasn't entirely sure, but she thought she heard a woman's voice and what sounded like 'oh' before everything went silent again. Save for the footsteps that retreated from them. _

_It was then that Arizona realised where she was. Who she was with. Opening her eyes slightly, she quickly adjusted to the darkness of the room. A room which up until a few hours ago she had no recognisation of. Now, she found herself asleep in Callie Torres' living room, with Callie Torres tenderly holding onto her. _

_She could feel the other woman pressed up into her back, feel the outtake of breath on the back of her neck. Callie's face was nestled into the back of her head. Gently looking down, she realised that Callie's arm was wrapped protectively around her; their fingers linked just above Arizona's chest. A blanket was drapped loosely around, although Callie's body spooned into her own provided more than enough heat. _

_With one final contented sigh, Arizona cuddled closer to the other woman and drifted back into a comforting sleep. _

_The room was light the next time she woke. They were still in the same position as when she was last awake, the only difference being that the blanket had somehow been discarded along the way. She lay quietly for a few minutes, relishing the last moments of safety which Callie Torres had provided her with. Feeling the brunette stir behind her, Arizona closed her eyes once again, not wanting to appear to be the first awake. The first one to wake up and remain in their cuddled position. _

_She felt Callie's hand twitch slightly in her own before eventually breaking free of her grasp. She kept her eyes closed as Callie's hand moved down slightly, moving further into the couch and settling in between Arizona's body and the leather of the couch. Subtly pulling Arizona further into her own body, Callie let out a throaty moan as she drifted back off to sleep. The noise brought a huge smile to Arizona's face. _

_They must have dozed off again, as the next time Arizona woke, the room was a lot brighter than it had previously been. Being in the same position on a small couch all night eventually took it's toll and Arizona couldn't resist the urge to stretch for any longer. The movement, however, woke Callie from her dozing state. _

_Arizona felt the other woman's hand move from her resting position, briefly sweeping across her stomach before retreating back to it's owner. Turning slightly so she was now on her back, Arizona smiled at the sleepy eyes which she was met with. _

_"Morning." She whispered, taking in the sight of the woman beside her. _

_Behind sleepy eyes, Callie returned her smile. "Morning. What time is it?" _

_Arizona brought her wrist up to her face and studied the time. "A little after 10." _

_"Wow." Callie rubbed at her eyes, suddenly very aware at how she may have looked in front of Arizona. The smile which remained on the other woman's face told her that Arizona wasn't too bothered by the sight. _

_"For a couch...I actually had quite a good night's sleep." Arizona commented, smirking as she sat up on the couch. Her hand immediately went up to her hair, running her hands through her straight hair which had somehow managed to wave slightly through the night. Quickly wiping under her eyes, she prayed to God that there were no loose traces of make up. Last thing she needed was for Callie to think she'd slept beside a panda for most of the night. Definitely not attractive. _

_Following suit, Callie sat up, her body briefly brushing past Arizona's as she moved to sit beside her on the couch. She stiffled a yawn as she turned to smile at her. _

_"Can I make you some coffee?" _

_Arizona smiled. "Yeah, coffee would be great." _

_"Ok." Callie gave her knee a gently squeeze before pushing herself up and heading towards the kitchen. _

A knock on her classroom door pulled her from her thoughts, her pen dropping from her hand as she jumped slightly in surprise. A few moments later, a small dark haired woman poked her head around the door. Arizona recognised her from the school office, although any memory of this woman's name had escaped her mind.

"I'm awfully sorry to bother you, Miss Robbins. However, there is a lady at the front desk who is asking for you?"

"Oh." Arizona smiled at the woman as she began to quickly gather her things. "I'll be right there." The woman didn't wait for another response, she left, closing the door quickly behind her. Checking her watch, she bundled some papers and files into her bag and headed for the door, flicking the light switch on her way out.

As she reached the office, she stopped in the doorway and smiled. Stood at the front desk, engaging in conversation with the woman who had moments before been in her classroom, stood the woman of her thoughts.

Whatever Callie had said, had caused the other woman to laugh heartedly. A smile broke out onto Callie's face.

"Calliope." The sound of Arizona's voice caused Callie to turn around, this time aiming her smile at Arizona. The school secretary watched the two of them for a moment before returing to her work behind the desk.

Callie took a step towards her and smiled. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Arizona matched her smile as she gestured to the door, with Callie following her lead.

"I was just in the neighbourhood so I thought I'd come and say hey!"

"You were in the neighbourhood?" Arizona smirked as she glanced at her friend. Her school was no where near the hospital, and certainly no where within walking distance of Callie's apartment. She would have had to go out of her way to get there, that much was true.

Blushing slightly, Callie gave her a childish smile. "Ok, fine. I might not have been in the neighbourhood. But we haven't seen much of each other lately, thought we could grab a drink or something?"

Arizona sighed. Callie was right. They had seen very little of each other over the past couple of days. Since Arizona was at the hospital with Mikey at the start of the week, they had planned on getting together later than night. However, when Callie had been called to stay at the hospital for the best part of that night, their plans had taken something of a back seat. It had been the same pattern for the past couple of days. Callie was exhausted with the extra hours she had been spending at the hospital; if she had had her own way those extra hours would have been spent with a certain blonde school teacher. However, Bailey and the Chief clearly had other plans.

Although she had hated it, Arizona had used the time apart to try and work out her feelings. There was no denying that she was attracted to Callie; the attraction was something which grew each time they were together. And she was fairly certain that the attraction was on both parts. The flirting was always present, as was the touching, but apart from that neither had tried to take it to any sort of next level. Arizona knew that within the past three weeks, Callie Torres had become her best friend. She loved Teddy, but there was something about the bond she shared with Callie that would never compare to her other friendships. However, it was a bond which she wasn't quite ready to risk, and the lack of movement on the Latina's part, told Arizona that she felt the same.

"Yeah, a drink sounds good. I was just getting ready to leave anyway." Arizona smiled as they exited the school building, walking out into the New York air. 5.30 on a Friday was something which Arizona was growing to love. There was nothing like finishing work and knowing that you had two days of nothing ready and waiting for you.

"How's Mikey getting on with his arm?" His x-rays had come back clear, showing a possible sprain but nothing serious. He was bandaged up all the same and given something to help him with the initial pain.

Arizona smiled. "He actually hasn't stopped talking about you all week. He did a 'show and tell' with the class the next day. Showed them his bandage and told them all about Dr Torres, who made his arm invisible and saved the day. You've actually become somewhat of a hero in my classroom." Arizona told her, with a small wink.

Callie blushed. "I am?"

"Yeah, a couple of the kids have asked if I could get you to come in." She shrugged, glancing at Callie to see the reaction to this statement. Her huge smile said it all.

"I'd like that. I mean, it's part of the requirements of being a hero!" Arizona laughed along with her as they crossed the street and headed into the nearest bar. "And besides, you've witnessed me at work. Think it's only fair I get the favour returned..."

Arizona beamed at her as they slipped into a booth together. "Yes, that I did. I never got to told you just how much I actually enjoyed seeing you at work. The scrubs and the white coat...they work for you." Arizona nonchalantly told her as a waitress approached their table, cutting off any chance Callie had to answer. Instead, she just sat there grinning like a fool.

After ordering two glasses of wine, they fell into conversation as each discussed their week. Arizona told her about her impending parents evening the week after and the possibilty of Callie coming in and meeting her students. Callie, in turn, filled her in on the major week of surgeries which she'd had and how she was beginning to feel like she was never out of the hospital.

Their wine glasses were soon empty. "So, what are you plans for this evening?" Arizona asked as she toyed with the idea of getting another drink. She knew it was dangerous territory but she could easily have spent all night sat in this bar talking to Callie. As Callie checked her watch, she realised that wasn't a viable option.

"Addison is cooking dinner tonight. Mark and Teddy are coming over. I was kinda hoping..." She paused for a moment, realising that she probably should have asked sooner; Arizona probably already had plans. "...um I was wondering if you'd like to come over? Addison aint too bad a cook when she tries, and there will be plenty of wine?" She smiled sweetly at Arizona, hoping for her to say yes. She didn't want the evening to end, not just yet.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You're not. I live there. I'm inviting you. Please come?" Callie would usually draw the line at begging, but she no longer cared. She needed Arizona to say yes.

* * *

><p>Addison did the rounds of the living room, topping up wine glasses as she went. Teddy and Mark were sat on one couch, arguing the moral credits of a surgery which Mark had performed that afternoon. She'd rolled her eyes as she walked past them, secretly glad that Teddy was giving him a run for his money. Callie and Arizona sat together on the other couch, all be it a little too closely, Addison had noted. She gave Callie a knowing smile as she walked by, disappearing into the kitchen to check on the stew which she had been making for the past couple of hours.<p>

"You've seriously never done it?"

Arizona shook her head. "I just kinda haven't found the time since I got here. Besides, it's not really the same doing stuff like that on your own!" She shrugged. It seemed like an obvious reason to her.

Callie couldn't hide her surprise. "You wouldn't be on your own. I'd go with you. Next day off we have together we are going sight seeing. You haven't lived until you've done every cheesy sight seeing thing in this city." Callie informed her, giving her a warm smile.

Mark excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving the three women alone in the living room. Teddy joined their conversation about Arizona's lack of sight seeing.

"You are missing out. Empire State building, especially at night. Talk about romantic!" Teddy contributed before taking a sip of her wine.

"See. You're missing out." Callie nudged her playfully as her name was then called from the kitchen. "I'll be right back." She whispered as she stood up and followed the sound of Addison's voice into the kitchen.

Teddy quickly stood, taking Callie's place on the couch beside Arizona. "So, I've been meaning to ask you something." Teddy confessed, using the warmth from the wine as a confidence booster.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You can at any point tell me that it's none of my business." Arizona nodded along, urging for her to continue. "But...um...are you seeing anybody at the minute?"

Of all the things she had expected Teddy to say, that hadn't even been on the list. A couple of days earlier, Arizona had mentioned being gay to Teddy in passing conversation, but it had never gone any further. The curious look in Teddy's eyes told her that it was something Teddy had clearly been wondering about.

Her eyes momentarily flickered over to the kitchen door, where Callie was inside talking to Addison. Her mind suddenly felt fuzzy. She technically wasn't dating Callie; having a crush on someone didn't exactly denote dating. She could feel Teddy's eyes on her, waiting for an answer.

"No, I'm not." The words held a finality that she hadn't been expecting. "Well not really. There is kinda someone I'm interested in but I guess it's a little early." She backtracked, trying to make sense of her own thoughts. Something which was hard to do when there was someone grinning brightly beside you.

"Brilliant. Are you free next weekend? Any chance you wanna go on a date?" Teddy asked her, the excitement laced through her voice.

Arizona froze for a moment as the conversation took another surprised turn. Her mind went from fuzzy to blank in the space of thirty seconds. She willed herself to say something, anything, but silence seemed to be her only answer.

Taking a large sip of her wine, she cleared her throat, hoping that the words would come out. "Teddy, I am flattered...I really am. But I just don't think that we'd...um..." She waved her hand in between the two of them, hoping to find words that wouldn't hurt her friend's feelings.

Teddy frowned at her as she tried to work out where Arizona was going with this. The awkward expression on the blonde's face quickly filled her in. "Oh God, no. Not a date with me."

Arizona felt her face relax slightly as she smiled. "Oh."

"I didn't mean that we should date...I mean...I'm not...no." She began to ramble before Arizona cut her off with laughter.

"Teddy, it's fine. So, who were you talking about?"

Teddy's face broke out into a smile as she continued with her plan. "Oh right, there is somebody I work with at the hospital that I'd love to set you up with. I was talking to her the other day and mentioned you, and she seemed pretty excited. It doesn't have to be anything serious, I mean you could just hang on...but seeing as you're not seeing anyone, I thought maybe you would be interested?" Realising that she was rambling once again she reached for her wine glass.

She stared down at her lap, her free hand playing nervously at the hem of her skirt. The situation was awkward to say the least. It briefly occured to her that Callie had obviously not mentioned having any feelings at all for Arizona to Teddy, or surely Teddy wouldn't be asking her to date someone else. This set the seed of doubt in her mind, maybe she had imagined everything that had happened before. Was she just kidding herself.

"I'm not really great with blind dates. I mean I just get awkward and say something stupid." She informed her, taking comfort in the fact that it technically wasn't all lies. The past couple of blind dates she'd had in the past had ended far from well, what would make this one any different.

"It doesn't have to be awkward. This woman is beautiful, I mean I'm no lesbian or anything but she is stunning. Just consider it?"

Arizona raised her eyes to look at Teddy, slightly taken aback by the overexcited look on her face. If she agreed to consider it, it didn't necessarily mean that she had to follow through. A week was a long way away; something else may develop by then. The something else just walking back into the living room, laughing over her shoulder at Addison.

"Fine, I'll think about it." Arizona quickly brushed off as she downed the remainder of her wine and stood up, walking past Callie.

"Are you ok?" Callie checked, tentively touching Arizona's arm.

Raising her glass in front of her, Arizona forced a smile. "Yeah, just going to get another drink."

After they ate dinner, the group settled back into the living room to finish the rest of the wine. Mark was sprawled out on one couch, while the four women settled around the other. Teddy and Callie sat on the couch, while Addison and Arizona had chosen to sit on the floor in front of the couch, their backs resting on the front of the settee. Arizona had managed to push all thoughts of her earlier conversation with Teddy out of her mind as she settled back in front of Callie. Callie's legs rested either side of Arizona's body, her fingers gently playing with the ends of Arizona's hair. The close proximity and the sensation of her hair being played with wreaked havoc with Arizona's senses. Thankfully no one seemed to pick up on it.

As conversation fell over the group, Callie leant forward to that she was face to face with Arizona. "You've been a bit quiet. Are you sure you're ok?" The concern which was audible in her voice was matched on her face.

Arizona smiled, briefly squeezing Callie's hand which was rested on her shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired I guess. It's been a long week." She reassured her, giving her yet another smile. Their eyes locked for a moment.

Content with the answer she'd received, Callie sat back on the couch, resuming the hair playing. Addison smirked over her shoulder at Callie who simply glared back at her.

One by one they eventually began to flake; a mixture of the alcohol and the busy working week eventually catching up with each other them. Mark managed to convince Addison that it was a good idea to let him stay over, and despite her initial protests she eventually folded. As Teddy and Arizona got their things together, ready to get a cab back to their apartment, Callie felt a heaviness in her chest.

"You could just stay over, you know?" She whispered, briefly making eye contact with her. She knew that if she held her gaze for too long that Arizona would see her eyes screaming back at her to say yes. She couldn't let herself appear that desperate. Not just yet anyway.

Arizona gave her a small smile. As tempting as the offer was, she knew that she needed some time to herself. Falling asleep in Callie Torres bed was not something she could handle at that moment in time.

"I told Teddy I'd share a cab with her. Another time?" She watched as a flash of disappointment washed over Callie's face but she managed to hide most of it with a smile.

"Sure." She walked them both out, giving them both a hug; Arizona's naturally lingering a little longer than Teddy's had been. "I'll call you tomorrow." She told Arizona, but as Teddy walked away shouting 'ok', Callie realised that she thought she had been talking to her. Arizona laughed knowingly as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm scared to ask...but thoughts? haha, please don't hate me, it's all part of my master plan ;) Jealousy is about to raise it's ugly head, but it'll all be sweet I promise! So is Arizona going to go on a date? You tell me :p hehe <strong>

**Review away! Next chapter should hopefully be over the weekend! **

**Lianne :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!  
>I didn't want to leave you guys in suspense for too long, so here you go...the second part of my evil plan ;) haha<strong>

**Thank you once again for reviewing. Makes my day :) **

**Enjoy... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Callie nervously paced outside the room, focusing on her breathing as she tried to settle her nerves. She had no one to blame but herself. She had agreed to it; it's not like she couldn't have said no if she had wanted to. However, disappointing Arizona Robbins was something which Callie didn't have in her to do.

Arizona poked her head around the door, smiling at the sight in front of her. She knew Callie was nervous, she had confessed as much when she first arrived. Part of her found it endearing.

"Are you ready?" Her soft voice broke the silence which had settled over the empty hallway.

Callie looked at her and sighed. "What if I say something stupid? I hate public speaking..." She groaned as she continued with her pacing.

Arizona giggled as she stepped out of the room. reaching out to stop Callie. Her hands rested lightly on her arms. "There's nothing to be nervous about. They're tiny humans...nothing scary about them. You were great with Mikey; this won't be any different." She gave Callie her best smile, watching as the other woman's face slowly changed to match her own.

"I guess, but it's a little different having thirty sets of eyes staring back at me."

Arizona gave her arm a comforting squeeze. "You'll be fine, I'll be in there with you. If you feel panicked, just look at me. Ok?"

Callie paused for a minute before smiling. "Ok. Thank you."

Arizona gave her another smile before guiding her into the packed classroom. Callie took a sharp breath as she stared out at the crowd of children. _I can do this, I'm a kick ass surgeon...this is no big deal._ She tried to convince herself. Arizona's eyes were fixed on her as she glanced in her direction. A wave of relief washed over her.

Thirty minutes later, the bell had rung and the kids all rushed out, chatting animatedly about the amazing doctor. The praise went straight to Callie's heart; the huge smile on her face proof enough.

After the last child disappeared out of the room, Arizona closed the door and turned to face her friend.

"See...I told you. They loved you. I'm going to have a pretty hard time getting them to talk about anything other than you for the next few weeks." Arizona joked, as she began walking up and down the aisles of tables collecting the work sheets.

Callie watched her, smiling to herself. "That's not necessarily a bad thing."

Arizona glanced up and smiled as their eyes locked. "I suppose not. What time do you have to be at the hospital?"

"My shift doesn't start for another hour or so. I've somehow been roped into working the ER again tonight. Fun Friday night, huh!" Callie leant back against Arizona's desk, her hands tucked into her pants pocket.

"The joys of being a rockstar surgeon, right?"

"Yeah something like that. What are you up to tonight?"

The question had been innocent enough, but Callie noticed the quick change on Arizona's face. The smile had gone from sweet to nervous in the space of a few seconds. Her eyes looked away from Callie, falling instead on one of the small desks.

"Um...I actually have a date tonight." She risked a glance back at Callie, noticing immediately the flash of something which appeared on her face. Jealousy? Anger? Hurt? Arizona wasn't sure what it was but she didn't like it. "Well I guess just drinks really..." She backtracked, hoping she could undo the look that had taken hold of Callie's face.

After a moment, Callie plastered a smile on her face. It was forced to say the least. "Oh. Who's the lucky lady?" She felt as though she had been punched. Arizona had a date. A date with someone who wasn't here. Suddenly all of Addison's warnings came back to her. She had waited too long; she had missed her chance. She had been stupid to think that someone like Arizona would stay off the market for long. She only had herself to blame.

Arizona blushed as she cleared her throat. "I actually don't know, it's a blind date. Teddy has set it up with someone she works with."

The punches just kept on coming. "Oh, she's from the hospital? What's her name?" She enquired. She had spent time with Teddy in the hospital over the past week, and not once had Teddy mentioned anything. And if Addison had known about it, she too had kept quiet.

"Her name's Sarah. She's one of the scrub nurses, I think Teddy said." Arizona glanced at her nervously, chewing on the corner of her lip. It was a conversation she had wanted to avoid. To be fair it was a situation she had wanted to avoid. She had tried to get out of it but Teddy had pushed her all week to agree. Eventually she had reluctantly folded. It was just drinks.

Callie sighed, forcing yet another smile on her face. "Oh yeah. She's nice, I'm sure you'll have a great time." Nice was an understatement. This woman was beautiful, of course they'd have a good time. Callie checked her watch, mainly just for effect. "I should get going. I'm going to be late."

"Oh. Ok." It was a lie, they both knew it. The atmosphere had dramatically changed with the conversation. Arizona didn't know what else to say, and Callie certainly wasn't giving her much of an opportunity as she backed out of the room.

"Have fun tonight." She couldn't hide the fallen look on her face as she backed out of the room.

* * *

><p>By the time she got to the hospital, most of the doctors were on their lunch break. She quickly scanned the busy cafeteria, eventually spotting Addison and Teddy out near the back. They were both engaged in conversation, Teddy laughing along with whatever Addison was telling her. The walk over to the hospital had done nothing to lift Callie's mood; if anything it had made it worse.<p>

Weaving her way through the tables, she took a seat with them, pleasantries immediately out of the window. "Sarah? Are you kidding me?" She hadn't planned for it to come out as harsh, resulting in Teddy jumping slightly as she turned to face Callie.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned, her face furrowed in confusion. Addison wore a similiar confused as she stared at her best friend.

"That's who you're setting Arizona up with?"

"Oh, yeah!" Teddy smiled.

Addison turned to Teddy. "Sarah, the scrub nurse?" Teddy nodded. "She scrubbed in on one of my surgeries last week. Lovely woman, beautiful!" Addison gushed before realising whose company they were in. "Oh God, this must be killing you!" She turned her attention back to Callie who was looking less than impressed by the way the conversation was going.

"Not helping, Addison." She snapped.

"Wait, what's the big deal? I thought they'd have a great time?" She shrugged as she resumed picking at her salad.

Callie glared at her. "She's so not Arizona's type."

Addison raised her eyebrow at Callie. "I told you that this would happen. You waited and you shouldn't have." She warned her.

"Ok, what are you two talking about?" Teddy stared between the two of them, who were currently staring at each other. Addison wore an 'I told you so' look while Callie just looked pissed.

"What Callie is trying to say is that she is Arizona's type. Or more like Arizona is Callie's type..." Addison gave Teddy a knowing look, while Teddy's face slowly fell.

"Oh. You like Arizona?" Callie blushed her eyes fell to the table. Teddy glanced nervously at Addison who just shrugged. "Callie, I didn't realise it was serious between the two of you. I guess that explains why she was so hesitant to go." Teddy immediately felt bad for the pressure she had put on the blonde over the past couple of days. She had just assumed Arizona's hesitance had been due to nerves or something, not that she was secretly interested in someone else.

Callie perked up a little, the start of a smile appearing on her face. "She was?"

"Yeah. I kinda bullied her into agreeing to it." Teddy grimaced as she avoided the Latina's stare.

Addison put down her coffee cup and cleared her throat. "Ok, enough is enough. You're danced around the issue for the past couple of weeks and if you don't do something tonight then you may as well just give up. Sarah is beautiful, a few hours together and I'm sure Arizona will be thinking the same. But she's not you." Addison leant on the table, her eyes never leaving Callie's. She was never usually a fan of tough love, but sometimes Callie didn't respond to anything else. "So this is what you are going to do. You are going to go and get your girl." Addison smiled confidently at her, while Teddy sat guiltily beside her.

"I'm stuck working the ER until 11 tonight. She'll already be on her date by then." Callie groaned.

"I get off in an hour. I'll cover for you."

Callie gasped. "You'll work in the ER?" Even Teddy raised an eyebrow in the redhead's direction.

"You want to be sarcastic, now?" Addison retorted, knowing she had the upperhand. Callie shook her head, mouthing 'sorry' to her. "I swear to God though Callie, if you don't make a move on her I will put you in the ER myself. Ok?"

Callie smiled brightly as she stood up and walked around the table. Throwing her arms around her friend, she hugged her tightly, planting a soft kiss on the side of her head. "Thank you. I love you."

"You owe me. I'll be down in the ER when I finish and then you can go. Buy her some flowers on your way over." Addison informed her, wrapping her arms around her waist as she hugged her back.

"I've heard her mention that daisies are her favourite." Teddy added, throwing Callie an apologetic smile.

* * *

><p>The hour that Callie actually had to spend working in the ER seemed to go at a snail's pace. The nerves had been sidetracked by the rush of adreneline which was starting to take over as the time ticked on. Addison had been right; they had both danced around the topic for long enough. Arizona clearly wasn't going to make the first move so it was down to Callie.<p>

The sight of Addison walking into the ER bought a huge smile on her face. She had plenty of time to get home, get changed and sort out what she was going to say when she eventually got there.

Addison took the charts out of Callie's hands and sighed. Working the ER was Addison's personal idea of hell but Callie was worth it. Or at least she hoped.

"Go, before I change my mind." She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off to her first patient. _This is going to be a long evening._

* * *

><p>Arizona took a sip of her wine, as she checked her appearance in the mirror. She had chosen a black dress for the evening with a pair of heels. The top half of her hair was pinned to the back of her head, a few random curls messily falling out. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the conversation with Callie out of her head. The disappointed look on her face was proving hard to forget.<p>

A gentle knock on the door made her jump slightly. They had decided on meeting at a bar down the street for their 'date,' so Arizona knew that it wasn't Sarah at the door. She figured that it might have been Teddy, coming to wish her good luck. _I'm going to need it. It's not like I want to go._

Draining the rest of her wine, she walked across her apartment and pulled open the front door, freezing at the caller.

"Calliope?" She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. It was a surprise to say the least.

Callie blushed. "Hey." Her heart pounded in her chest as her eyes glanced across Arizona's body. "You look really beautiful." Her eyes came back up to Arizona's face, her eyes glistening back at Callie's. A slight blush graced her cheeks.

"Thank you." They stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at each other. "What are you doing here?" It came out a little harsher than she had intended, so she smiled quickly hoping to make up for it. Callie hadn't seemed to notice.

"I came to give you these." It was then that Arizona noticed the flowers in Callie's outstretched hand. A bunch of yellow daisies.

Arizona gasped as she took the flowers off her, bringing them up to her face to smell them. "Calliope, these are gorgeous. Daisies are my favourite, thank you." She held the flowers close to her chest as she smiled back at the Latina. "You came all this way just to give me daisies?" Her head fell to the side as she curiously watched the woman in front of her. There was a flirty tone to her voice. Arizona was touched by the gesture, she couldn't hide that.

Callie blushed once again as she returned Arizona's smile. The nerves had settled in again but one look at Arizona told her she was doing the right thing. "No, I actually needed to talk to you about something."

"Oh ok." Arizona stepped aside and gestured into her apartment. "Come on in." She had almost forgotten about her previous plans for the evening, however glancing down at her outfit she quickly remembered and quietly groaned. Having Callie in her apartment was even more of an excuse not to go.

Arizona placed the flowers down on the table as she closed the front door. She turned back around to find Callie stood a few feet away from her. The nervous look similar to that morning was back on her face.

Leaning back against the door, Arizona smiled at her. "So, what's up?"

Callie took a step towards her, suddenly very conscious of the disappearing space between them.

"Don't go on your date tonight." Callie whispered, taking another step towards her. Her eyes held Arizona's, no longer caring if the blonde saw how vunerable she was right now.

Arizona wasn't sure if she had heard right. "What?" The softness of her voice broke the tension in the room.

Callie gave her a small smile. "I don't want you to go on a date with another woman."

Arizona's heart pounded in her chest as she looked into Callie's eyes. Callie had taken another step towards her, closing the remainder of the distance between them. One of her hands rested on the door beside Arizona's waist, effectively blocking her in, not that Arizona had any intention of moving away.

"Why not?" Arizona asked, her voice catching in her throat, her breathing quickening. Callie's eyes moved down to her lips, a smile appearing on her own.

"I think you know." Her other hand was now on Arizona's waist, Arizona's own hands moving to rest on Callie's arms.

"Cal..." She was cut off by Callie's lips colliding with her own, their bodies colliding as Callie pushed her up against the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe...happy now? ;) <strong>

**Review away... **

**Lianne :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey :) **

**I am so happy you all liked the last chapter! Your reviews were once again lovely. Make my day they do! Thank you for all taking the time to read and review...really can't thank you enough :) **

**Anyways, literally just finished this chapter and had to hurry to post, so any typos...please ignore ;) **

**So we left off with a kiss...enjoy... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

With Callie's body holding her firmly against the door, Arizona allowed herself to melt into her embrace. Callie's lips were soft against her own. As she traced her tongue against Callie's bottom lip, the faint taste of cherry lip balm greeted her senses. As both women opened their mouths to deepen the kiss, the taste of the lip balm was long forgotten. As Callie's tongue brushed up against Arizona's, the taste was purely just Callie.

The touch of both of Callie's hands on her waist, even though the dress separated them from her skin, made Arizona's body tingle. Without realising it, a small moan left Arizona's mouth. The noise caused Callie to smile into the kiss. Not only was she currently kissing Arizona, but she had been responsible for the beautiful sound that had left the blonde's throat. The thought made Callie shiver.

As the kiss slowed, before eventually coming to an end, they reluctantly pulled apart. Callie placed one last chaste kiss on Arizona's lips before moving back, her hands still keeping their bodies together.

"Wow." Arizona whispered as she breathed out, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She hadn't meant for Callie to necessarily hear her, but the smile on the other woman's face told her that she had.

Arizona slowly ran her hands up and down the length of the two strong arms which were holding her closely. Her eyes followed the path her hands were taking, noticing how a trail of goosebumps were forming on the olive skin as her fingers passed. The sight brought a smile to her face as she raised her eyes to look at Callie. She was wearing the same goofy looking expression.

"That was..." Callie trailed off, not exactly sure if she even knew a word which could sum up what she had just experienced. _Amazing. Breathtaking. Magical. _There was no one word to describe it. Kissing Arizona Robbins was a mixture of things; all of them more magnificent than the last.

"Yeah..." Arizona agreed, her own mind drawing somewhat of a blank in the vocabulary stakes. Over the past few weeks she had tried her hardest not to imagine what it would be like to kiss the woman who had occupied her thoughts. But at the end of the day, she was only human and the thoughts had invaded her mind on more than one occassion. The reality, however, had exceeded any expectations she may have had before. One thing was for certain, Callie Torres was one hell of a kisser.

Arizona couldn't keep the grin off her face as she took hold of Callie's hand and led her further into the apartment. Although the doorway had been the setting for what could possibly be one of the best moments in her life, she knew they couldn't stay there all night.

Callie smiled at the feeling of Arizona's hand in her own as she allowed herself to be led into the living room. As Arizona took a seat on the couch and pulled Callie down beside her, she realised that she was still in her dress. The dress she had picked out of her date. Her stomach fell.

"My date..." She whispered, not wanting to speak the words for fear of ruining the evening but she knew that it had to be sorted. She wasn't the stand up type of person; she wouldn't allow herself to be responsible for causing another person that sort of embarrassment.

Callie had to admit that she too had momentarily forgotten about Arizona's previous plans for the evening. Callie turned slightly on the couch to face Arizona, noticing grimaced look on the her face.

"You're not going to...um go, are you?" Callie felt stupid for even having to ask, but she couldn't help herself. The question had left her lips before she had time to register that it may be was not a good idea.

Arizona stared back at her with her eyebrow raised. "After that kiss? Are you kidding me?" Her face softened into a smile as she felt Callie place her hand on the small of her back, her hand moving gently across the fabric of her dress. Arizona's response had brought a proud smile to Callie's face; something which she wasn't even trying to hide. "I need to cancel." She continued, taking Callie's other hand and holding it lightly in her own. "What am I going to say to her? I don't want to hurt her feelings..."

"I don't know." Callie shrugged. "How about...you call her, and tell her that you have just had the most amazing kiss of your life and you couldn't possibly leave now?" Callie joked, laughing as Arizona let go of her hand to slap her arm. She glared at her, although there was a small smile flirting with the edges of her lips. Callie's laughter continued.

"I can't say that." She rolled her eyes, mostly out of disbelief at how funny Callie found herself. _Two can play this game._ "Besides, I never said it was the most amazing kiss of my life. I'd hate to cancel on her and lie to her in the same sentence." Arizona shrugged, her smile turning awkward. She kept her face straight; she wasn't willing to fold this early.

Callie's laughter quickly died down as she stared back at Arizona, her eyes wide. Arizona's words had forced the smile right off her face. "Oh." She didn't really know what else to say. She could feel Arizona's eyes on her as she stared down at her lap, trying her hardest not to show how hurt she actually was.

Arizona could see the disappointment that had crossed Callie's face. She began to feel a little guilty for her game, the downhearted expression on the brunette was definitely not something Arizona liked to see. She leant into Callie, using her free hand to lift her face. Frowny eyes met happy ones. Callie was confused to say the least.

"I was just getting you back for your ridiculous suggestion." Arizona playfully told her, watching as the frown eased and Callie's face softened. "The kiss..." She sighed as she paused, trying to find the best way to express herself. "It was perfect." She continued, her hand moving from Callie's chin to lightly caress her cheek. Gently, she pulled Callie's face towards her own, their lips meeting delicately and briefly in the middle. "It was most definitely the best kiss I've ever had." Any joking that had gone before was now replaced with a genuine response.

Callie felt her face breaking out to a grin once again. "You were just winding me up..." It was said more to herself than to Arizona, but the blonde laughed at her statement all the same.

Placing a kiss on her cheek, Arizona stood up and began to look for her cell phone. It was not a conversation she was looking forward to, but the sooner it was done the sooner she could enjoy an evening with Callie. She then remembered their early conversation.

"Don't you have to be at the hospital tonight?" Finding her phone on the shelf near the TV, she turned back to face Callie only to find her shaking her head.

"Addison is covering for me." She made a mental note to thank Addison; the evening had already gone better than she could have ever hoped.

The excitement was visible on her face. "Really? So you can stay for a little while?"

"For as long as you want me to."

"Great. I'll just cancel tonight and get changed. There's a bottle of wine in the kitchen..." She flashed Callie a sweet smile as she headed towards her bedroom.

Callie was glad for the distraction of sorting out the wine. The thought of having to hear Arizona on the phone to another woman; a woman who could have been in her place a few days from now. The thought made her feel sick, mainly due to the fact that it was nearly her own fault that Arizona had gotten away from her. She shook the negative thoughts out of her head; it now all came down to the fact that her and Arizona had finally made their move. The friend zone that Addison religiously went on about had been broken. Addison.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she meant to send a quick text to her friend to say thank you. Unlocking the screen however, she noticed that Addison had beat her to it.

**Addison **

**Will I be seeing you as an ER patient tonight? There is a bed reserved for Torres...right between a screaming toddler and an homeless drunk... x **

Callie laughed to herself as she reread the message. She could imagine the sarcastic look on Addison's face as she sent the message. _God help those poor people tonight_. Addison was brilliant, there was no denying that. But if you weren't a pregnant woman or a baby; her tolerance levels could easily dip. Either way, Callie loved her and knew that for what she was putting her through tonight she would be owing her for a long time. She knew that Arizona was worth it; the payback didn't even matter.

As she looked for two wine glasses in Arizona's cupboards, she text a quick reply back.

**It seems the toddler and drunk are going to have to do without me tonight...**

**Thank you...you have no idea how much I owe you x **

She had just hit the send button when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, accompanied by a body pressing gently against her back. Arizona placed a small kiss on the bottom of Callie's neck, before releasing her arms to stand between Callie and the kitchen counter. Her arms resumed their position fixed firmly around Callie's waist. She had changed into a pair of jeans, similiar to Callie's and a light blue vest top, with just the right amount of cleavage and skin showing. Callie was certain she had done it on purpose.

"Everything ok? Do you have to leave?" There was a hint of panic in her voice as she nodded towards the phone but as Callie pulled her in for a kiss, the panic quickly faded.

"No I don't have to leave. It was just Addison. She told me today that she'd make me her next ER patient if I didn't make my move, so to speak. And after a full shift in the ER...Addison's bedside manner is not something I'm keen to experience."

Arizona smiled. "Well I'm for one am glad that you made your move." She gave her a wink which Callie felt throughout her body. "But if she thinks she's hurting you, she'll have to get past me first."

Callie took a step forward, pinning Arizona against the kitchen counter. It was a position she found herself in for the second time that night, but the smile on Arizona's face told her that she was certainly not complaining. Her arms rested either side of the smaller woman, who was staring back at her with glistening eyes.

"Oh is that so?" Callie smiled sweetly at her, tilting her head into Arizona's embrace as Arizona carressed the side of her face. She traced the outline of Callie's face with her fingers, not wanting their to be a space that was left in touch. Callie shivered with the mixture of Arizona's intense stare and the light brushing of her fingers over her skin.

"You really are beautiful." Arizona sighed as she finished her exploration of Callie's face and focused her attention on the dark eyes which were now linked with her own. Callie smiled at her compliment, both of them now leaning in. She could feel Callie's breath on her lips as they moved forward, her lips tingled on the contact.

After breaking the kiss, Callie followed Arizona into the living room, bottle of wine and glasses in hand. They sat side by side on the couch while Arizona poured two drinks out.

She handed a glass to Callie before raising her own for a toast. "To making a move?" She joked, earning herself a glare from Callie.

"Hey! At least I made a move..." She retorted, clinging their glasses together.

"Touché." Arizona's sarcastic tone was balanced out by the warm smile on her face. She would take all the remarks that Callie wanted to make; all she was now bothered about was the fact that her and Callie were more than friends.

Arizona's stomach rumbled and she realised she had yet to eat dinner. With the distraction of getting ready to go out and then Callie turning up and kissing her, she really hadn't thought much to meal plans for that evening. She blushed as she realised that Callie had heard her stomach and was no smiling bemusedly to herself.

"Do you want to get some dinner?"

"I'd like that." Arizona replied sheepishly. "Do you want to order take out or go out? Or I could cook?" She offered, not entirely sure how the latter would go down.

Callie thought quietly for a moment. "Oh, there's a Chinese Deli just down the street, we could walk down and get something to take out from there?" She had heard Teddy talk about this place at work, and had been dying to try it. Now seemed like the best time.

"That sounds perfect." Arizona leant over the couch and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Let me just grab a jacket!" She jumped up off the couch, hurrying excitedly into her bedroom. She returned a few seconds later wearing a cream blazer. "Ready!"

Callie couldn't help but chuckle to herself. This woman could get excited about the smallest things; it really was adorable.

As they left the apartment block and Callie led the way to the Chinese, Arizona slipped her hand into Callie's, linking their fingers. Callie smiled at the small gesture. She knew it wasn't a date, but it made her even more excited for when that time would come around.

"Tonight has definitely gone a lot better than I thought it would..." Arizona confessed as she followed Callie across the street. She swung their arms slightly as they walked, enjoying the feleing of being able to walk hand in hand with the beautiful Calliope Torres. It was something she could certainly get used to.

"What did you say to Sarah?"

Arizona blushed. She felt bad to say the least. "I kinda told her that I was no longer available. I suddenly had a chance with somebody I've liked for a long time and I couldn't pass that up...but I worded it a lot nicer, I'm sure." Arizona risked a glance at Callie only to find that she was smiling. She hated being nasty to anyone, and the last thing she had wanted was to hurt this woman's feelings. She had seemed to take it well though which Arizona had taken as some sort of consolation.

"You're adorable." It had been more of a thought that had somehow managed to slip loose. Callie silently cursed herself the minute it had.

"I am?" Arizona bit her bottom lip as she watched Callie fight with her own embarrassment. Tonight was turning out to be just perfect.

"Yeah you really are. I know that I kinda gatecrashed your date tonight, but can I take you out? Like on a proper date?" The nerves had found her again. Arizona gave her hand a comforting squeeze which made her feel a little better.

Arizona stopped walking, causing Callie to stop as their hands were still entwined. They stood facing each other on the street as Arizona reached across and took Callie's free hand in her own as well.

"I would really like that..." She smiled as she pulled Callie into her, placing a loving kiss on her lips. Callie returned her smile.

She had the perfect idea in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody wanting a date next chapter? :p And this time I have no nasty surprises planned, don't worry! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Lianne**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! :) **

**Thank you all for your kind words! I'm so lucky that you are all loving the story. You're ace :) **

**This chapter is a little on the long side...I couldn't stop once I'd started :s haha, I'm hoping you won't mind though...hehe **

**Enjoy my lovelies...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

Early mornings were her thing. Being up at sunrise, watching as the world slowly awakens from slumber and comes alive again. It was something which Arizona had grown accustomed to over the years; even grown to love. It was a concept which her father had instilled in her and her brother from a young age; make the most of each day. Today was different though. Although Arizona knew she would certainly make the most of it; her usually early morning perky self had been replaced by a nervous, outfit changing woman.

Today was her first date with Callie Torres.

She stared at the reflection staring back at her in the mirror. Nerves and excitement had meant that the majority of the previous night had been spent tossing and turning. The effects of which she had managed to successfully been able to hide with make up. She had settled for a natural finish; her eyes bare except for a small amount of eyeliner and her favourite mascara which made her eyelashes fan out delicately. She'd left her hair curly, remembering how Callie had once commented about how she thought the blonde curls were nice. The blush on the Latina's cheeks after the comment informing Arizona that 'nice' had been the most appropriate word for Callie to use.

Her outfit, however, had been a different story altogether. The only information she had been given was to wear comfortable shoes; the rest of the outfit could be of her own choosing. It had only just turned 8am and she had already been in and out of four different ensembles. The discarded jeans, dresses and skirts now decorated her bedroom floor.

Checking herself out in the mirror, she studied her current choice before rolling her eyes at herself and quickly removing the clothes. She tossed them to the ground, launching herself backwards onto her bed.

"I could just go like this..." She mumbled to herself, glancing down at the matching black underwear she was currently wearing. She hadn't even left the house yet and she had exhausted herself. Glancing at the clock, she realised Callie would be here to pick her up soon. Figuring that just underwear probably wouldn't be classed as suitable for the occassion, she forced herself off the bed and back to her wardrobe.

Callie sat on the stoop outside Arizona's apartment. She sipped at her coffee, as she glanced around the street. It was so peaceful, well as peaceful as New York could be. In the city that never sleeps, you were lucky if you ever found a moment of silence. Callie smiled to herself as she realised that for the first time since she had moved to the city, she had found it. That's if she didn't count the small bird which was humming in the tree next to the building, but the song was too beautiful for her to mind.

Her silence was soon interrupted by the click of the front door behind her. She turned her head slightly to see Arizona appear in the doorway, a smile forming on her lips as she let the door close gently behind her before hopping down the three steps towards Callie. She took a seat beside her.

"Good morning." Arizona's nerves had somehow settled now that she was dressed and ready to go. She had decided on a pair of pale blue skinny jeans, a cream blouse, blue scarf and a pair of dark blue ballet pumps. A pair of sunglasses rested on her head, holding the curls out of her face.

Callie felt her pulse quicken as she took in the appearance of the blonde sat beside her. Arizona's beauty had done nothing to calm Callie's butterflies, although she managed to hide them well with a smile.

"Hey. You look amazing." Callie's voice was genuine, the adoring undertone colouring Arizona's cheeks.

"Thank you. You look lovely yourself." She returned the compliment as she took a moment to check out Callie's outift. A pair of flat boots were pulled over a pair of dark jeans, finished off with a dark red shirt. It was effortless yet flawless. She was quickly beginning to learn that Callie easily looked amazing in anything she wore. She was sure the woman could make a paper bag somehow look attractive if she tried. The thought made Arizona smile to herself as she realised she had been gauping for far too long, lost momentarily in her own random thoughts. Her eyes fell down to the coffee cups in Callie's hands.

Callie followed her gaze. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you." She handed a cup to Arizona. "I figured you might need it, it is a little early after all..."

The smell of fresh coffee made Arizona smile as she took a long sip of her drink. The first coffee of the day was always her favourite, and most needed. As the warm liquid rushed down the back of her throat she began to feel like herself again. The stress of the morning was now long forgotten.

"Thank you, that's good coffee." She took another sip and smiled. "I'll admit, this is a definite first for me. Having a date at 8.30 in the morning...I'm intrigued to say the least." Her eyes were dazzling as Callie stood up and held out her hand, helping the smaller woman to her feet. Linking their hands together, Arizona smiled as she pulled herself up.

Callie matched her smile as they began walking down Arizona's street. "Well, we have a lot to get through today." The excitement shone through her eyes. It had taken some planning on her part, but she was confident that they would be able to pull most of it off. She would have been content to just sit in an empty room for the day; as long as she had Arizona for company. But she was intent on ensuring that Arizona have the best date imaginable, and that was exactly what she planned to do.

"Oh, we do?" Arizona's voice came out a pitch higher than she wanted to, and when it was coupled with the huge grin which had taken hold of her face, Callie couldn't help but laugh. There was a small bounce in her step as she spun to face Callie, walking backwards for a couple of yards down the sidewalk. "Am I going to find out anytime soon?" She grinned over the top of her coffee cup as she took another sip, their walking eventually coming to a stop.

"Well..." Callie fished around in her pocket with her free hand, retrieving a folded piece of paper. Arizona frowned for a second before her eyes grew wide. If she had been in the dark before about the day then her cluelessness had just been stepped up a notch.

"What is that?" She couldn't help herself; the question had left her lips before Callie even had a chance to explain. Callie couldn't help but notice how her face was similiar to the face of most children on Christmas morning; excitment, anticipation and adoration laced into the one expression. She thought it were truely beautiful.

Callie unfolded the paper and smiled, a little sheepishly as Arizona's intense stare continued to focus on her. "I made a list."

"You made a list." She whispered, mainly to herself but Callie heard her clearly. She had no idea what was on the list, but that didn't matter. She knew that she didn't know Callie well enough to know whether this amount of effort was something which Callie placed onto all her dates. However the apprehensive look on the other woman's face suggested that maybe this was a first for her too. Callie had planned this; had put some thought into what they were doing, and that to Arizona spoke volumes.

"Can I see it?"

Callie nodded. Their hands brushed ever so briefly as she handed the paper over to her. She continued to drink her coffee, silently praying that Arizona would like what she saw wrote on the other side. She watched as Arizona made her way down the list, her eyes growing wider as she read. Once she had reached the bottom, she glanced up. The smile on her face said it all.

"Seriously? This is what we are doing today?" She clutched the list to her chest, her eyes locked onto Callie's.

Callie shrugged, a small smile on her lips. She tried to play it cool, but the fact that Arizona was clearly excited about what she had planned had her ecstatic on the inside.

"You've been living here for a couple of weeks now. I'd say it's long overdue. And luckily for you...you have my _services_ as your own personal tour guide." She couldn't help the flirty notes that had made their way into her voice, her voice becoming slightly husky.

"Lucky indeed..." She froze as the words left her mouth, realising they hadn't been private thoughts. Her eyes fell down to the paper as she tried to cough, hoping that by some miracle the delayed sound had cancelled out her words. She heared Callie stiffle her laughter, and knew that she hadn't been so lucky. "Ok...so where first?" She glanced back up, ignoring the knowing look that Callie was giving her.

"We could get some breakfast while you decide where you want to go first?"

Arizona agreed as they started walking again, Callie heading them into the direction of a Diner she knew a couple of blocks from Arizona's apartment. Arizona carefully folded the list back up and placed it safely in her back pocket. There was no way Callie was getting it back.

They shared two different kinds of pancakes for breakfast; Callie opting for plain with maple syrup and bacon, while Arizona chose blueberry with a side of cream. Callie had protested at the combination at first but Arizona had somehow talked her into it being a good idea. After they were finished, Callie was far from convinced but hid it all the same. Despite Arizona's protests, Callie payed the bill.

Taking the list out of her pocket, she unfolded it and placed it on the table in front of them. "I am so excited! You've put a lot of thought into this..." She gestured to the paper, but Callie's eyes were fixed on her own.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Arizona held her gaze for a moment before glancing back down at the paper. "I don't even know where we should start."

Callie leant forward, partly to get a better view at the sheet, but mainly to close the gap between the two of them. She studied her own writing for a moment before her eyes met the beautiful blue ones in front of her. "There are quite a few museums and galleries on there...if they're not your thing we can just skip..."

Arizona reached across the table, placing her hand over Callies, causing her sentence to come to an abrupt standstill. "Calliope...I'm a teacher. They are totally my thing." She reassured her. The enthusiam lacing through her voice brought a smile to Callie's face. The date was going just as she had planned.

"OK. Museums stay on the list. The only request that I have is that we leave the Empire State until last." Callie smiled. It was one of her favourite places in the city, and possibly the one she was most excited about for the day.

Arizona raised her eyebrow. "Oh, how come?"

Callie's grin grew wider. "You'll see when we get there. Ready to go?"

The subway had been packed with commuters, but they had managed to pack onto the small train to travel the couple of blocks to their chosen destination. The crowded train had provided Arizona with the perfect excuse to get a little closer to Callie. They both stood holding onto the same pole as the subway cart worked the underground tunnels of the city. As people pushed and shoved their way past them to get to the exits, Arizona had taken the chance to steal the littlest of touches every now and then. The innocent hand on Callie's waist, the small of her back, grabbing her arm as the train jolted. They could all be explained away by the close proximity of the commuter train through the city. Callie, however, had quickly clicked on to Arizona's game early on to the train ride. She soon joined in, reaching out to hold Arizona steady as the train took sharp turns, or pulling her into the safety of Callie's embrace as someone barged past them in order to get out. She felt the need to protect the smaller woman, ensuring that her arm across Arizona's back took the majority of the force of people pushing.

It was a game which they both could have continued to play if they hadn't reached their stop. Arizona followed Callie closely to the exit on 42nd Street. The noise immediately filled her ears. If she had thought that the street she lived on was busy; Arizona now found herself taken by surprise. Cars, mainly yellow coloured taxis wizzed by, half of them beeping manically at objects which she couldn't focus on. The sound of distant drilling and construction hit her next, and as she gazed around her she noticed several buildings withing reach which were currently undergoing some sort of work. The hustle and bustle of the nearby crowds was the final noise to add to the mix, her head suddenly feeling fuzzy from the sudden change in atmosphere.

She spun around on the spot, suddenly feeling as though she were playing a part in a movie. It was the only way to describe how she currently felt. The fact that she now lived in New York City hadn't quite hit her until now. She was standing in front of everything that she had at one time or another saw on a big screen somewhere. It almost didn't feel real.

Callie laughed lightly to herself as she watched Arizona trying to take it all in. Her eyes were wide as she glanced around herself, capturing as much detail as she could. "Are you ok there?" Callie asked, the smile warm on her face. This is exactly what she wanted for the day; Arizona experiencing what everyone should when they are in one of the best cities in the world.

Arizona stopped gazing for a minute to focus once again on Callie. Apart from going back and forth from work each day and the outing she had had with Callie and her friends, this was as much sightseeing as Arizona had done. She was amazed to say the least. "Yeah. It's just all...I mean...wow." The excitement in her voice brought a huge smile to Callie's face.

"This is just the start..." She smirked as she led Arizona down the street towards Times Square.

As they got nearer, they were soon thrust into the crowds of tourists who were milling around the street. Callie felt a hand slid into her own, linking their fingers together with a small squeeze. She turned her head back to smile at Arizona, who was also smiling but her eyes were elsewhere. She'd momentarily lost the attention of her date to the bright, flashing lights.

"So...this is part one of your tour..." Callie joked, waving her arms in the directions of the billboards and shop fronts. "As you can see, there are a couple of lights down this street."

Arizona laughed, turning to face her 'tour guide.' "Wow, I'm kinda glad I'm not paying for this tour if that's all you have for me." She teased, smiling at Callie before her eyes once again wandered to the sights around them.

"Hey, that took me a long time to prepare, I'll have you know." She feigned hurt, her lips forming a small pout.

"I can tell." She smiled at Callie but she quickly noticed that it wasn't returned. "I'm kidding." She whispered forcefully.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Come on, there's somewhere I want to show you." She held out her hand again for Arizona to take.

Arizona talked animatedly about how amazing she thought it all was as they walked to the next destination. Callie listened intently as she led them off Times Square, and eventually came to a standstill outside a building. Arizona looked up at the sign and started laughing.

"M and M's World?" Arizona's eyes moved between the shop and Callie, a mixture of surprise and excitement shining on her face. "I saw this on your list, but I didn't know what it was?"

Now it was Callie's turn to be surprised. "I'm sorry, you're telling me that sugar obsessed Robbins didn't know that this place existed?" Arizona rolled her eyes at Callie's name calling, but shook her head all the same. "Oh, this place is amazing. Every colour of M&Ms imaginable."

Arizona's mouth fell as she excitedly dragged Callie into the shop, her eyes immediately landing on the tubes of brightly coloured sweets which lined the walls. The smell of chocolate lingered in the air.

"I have heard that this is what Heaven could look like..." She commented, only half joking.

Thirty minutes later and forty dollars of money lighter, they left the shop picking at the sweets they'd just bought. They spent some time browsing the souvenir shops that lined the streets before heading to the next destination on the list; Central Park.

"So, has my tour guide not got anything interesting to say about the park?" Arizona joked, glancing at Callie through the corner of her eye.

"Oh, sure." Callie glanced around, suddenly very aware of Arizona's gaze on her. "Well...Central Park is one of the most famous parks in the world." She said confidently, not entirely sure how much information she could pull from the top of her head. Arizona knew that she was making it up as she went along, but she nodded enthusiastically for Callie to continue. She wasn't going to let her get away with it that easily. Besides, she found the look of concentration on Callie's face absolutely adorable.

"Um...well it's used a lot in movies..." She continued, as Arizona tried to hide her laughter. "It's home to various types of trees..." She grimaced as Arizona burst out laughing.

"A park...home to trees? I hope you're a better surgeon than you are tour guide..." She joked through her laughter.

Callie playfully punched her arm. "I am an amazing surgeon, thank you. Some even call me bad ass..."

"Oh, that I don't doubt for a second." She replied, a little flirtatiously.

They stopped and picked up some lunch at a nearby deli before walking further into the park. The park was fairly packed due to the sunny weather, but they soon managed to find a spot to themselves. They sat side by side on the grass, chatting idly as they picked at the sandwiches they had just bought.

"What about you? You must have some highly embarrassing story to tell..."

Callie laughed as she remembered the night well. "I could definitely top that. It was back in Med School, I agreed to go on this blind date. A girl in my class had set it up. So, I get to the restaurant and ask for Sam. The waiter takes me over to the table and it turns out that Sam actually wasn't short for Samantha..." She grimaced as she remembered the awkward encounter that evening.

Arizona paused as she went over what Callie had just said. It then hit her and she started laughing. "It was a guy?"

Callie nodded. "You can imagine both of our disappointment. He was on a blind date with a lesbian and my date was male." She shuddered at the thought but joined in with Arizona's laughter.

"Ok, you definitely win. Male date beats date who doesn't speak any English. At least mine was female..."

Callie had a sip of her water and smiled. "It was awkward to say the least. What do I win?" She asked, a little too suggestively as a smile formed on her lips.

Arizona held her gaze for a moment before remembering something. "I do actually have something for you." She smiled brightly as she started rummaging through her purse.

Callie smiled excitedly but then it dawned on her what was in Arizona's bag. "You best not be getting M&Ms out again. I can't face any more chocolate..."

Arizona gave her a quick glare before continuing to look through her back, eventually retrieving what she had been looking for. She reached over for Callie's hand, bringing it towards her. She slipped something over her hand, letting it rest on Callie's wrist.

"I saw this in one of the souvenir shops before." She smiled sweetly as Callie's eyes fell onto the object on her wrist. "Now you have something to remember our date."

"There's no way I could forget today." She whispered, meaning every word. Small, colourful beads decorated her wrist, with a small red heart charm dangling at the bottom of the bracelet. She ran her hand over the bracelet before tracing the heart with her fingertips. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Callie smiled warmly at her, as she slowly moved towards Arizona. With their faces merely inches apart, she paused for a moment but the smile she received from Arizona was enough of an invitation for her to close the gap between them.

Their lips met. It was soft, sensual yet full of desire. Arizona's hand moved to Callie's cheek, holding her face closer to her own as the kiss deepened. She ran her hand down Callie's face, lightly caressing her skin as they both smiled into the kiss. Callie's hand had settled on Arizona's leg, as their tongues continued their exploration. For a moment, they were the only two people in the park. Arizona placed a chaste kiss on Callie's lips, revealing in the taste of Callie which had taken hold of her. Their breathes were slightly hitched. Their faces were still together, Arizona rubbing her nose against Callie's, while her hand played tangled itself in Callie's hair.

"I can't believe I was so nervous this morning. This...you...it just feels natural." Callie said breathlessly, her eyes locking onto Arizona's.

"You were nervous?" She smiled. _At least I wasn't the only one. _

They'd moved apart now, but were still a lot closer than they had been earlier on. "Uh...yeah, of course I was." She shrugged, remembering the bag of nerves she had been that morning. Addison had to calm her down and help her get ready for the most part.

Arizona took Callie's hand in her own, playing idly with the other woman's fingers. As she looked down at her hands, it amazed her that these hands were what Callie used daily to save lives. They seemed so soft and delicate to be able to hold so much power, but Arizona could tell that it was all there. She looked back up Callie. "It's just us. It's not like we haven't spent time together before."

Callie blushed. "I know, but this is something much more than that. You know, now you're looking at me differently, like you're interested in me. And that makes me nervous, but good nervous." She was quickly learning that any sort of feelings Arizona provoked in her were good feelings; and they were definitely feelings that she didn't want to ever end.

Arizona smiled at Callie's confession. "It's not the first time I've looked at you like I'm interested in you, Calliope." Now it was Arizona's turn for her confession, not knowing that the small statement had caused Callie's stomach to flip.

"Really?"

Arizona used the hand that she had hold of to pull Callie back in towards her. "Really." She whispered before their lips came crashing together once again.

* * *

><p><strong>So...did everyone enjoy part one of the date! I had to write it in two parts, otherwise it would never get posted! Part two should be finished in a few days! <strong>

**Make my day...review :) hehe x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey :) **

**Wow...your reviews to the first part of their date were just amazing. Like seriously, put a huge smile on my face. Sorry the second part has taken me a couple of days to put together, it's seemed to take me forever to get all the little bits just right...but I made it extra long to make up for it :) hehe! **

**Enjoy... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 <strong>

After the lunch part of their date, they left the park and headed downtown towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Callie had informed Arizona that the view of New York from across the River was one which she simply couldn't miss. Arizona, of course, was only all too willing to go along with any plan Callie may have had in mind. A change had fallen over them since their moment in the park. They were both fully aware of it, although neither had said the words out loud. Any nerves that may have lingered on either part earlier, had disappeared during the many kisses which were shared while they ate. They soon found that the barriers of their friendship were soon disappearing the more time they spent together. Looks, touches; it was all becoming second nature.

The cab came to a half half a block from the start of the bridge. After managing to pay the fare before Callie could protest too much, Arizona ushered her date out of the car and back onto the sidewalks of the city. The touristic vibe of Times Square and Central Park was now far behind them. Suits, briefcases and stilettos were the common occurance on the streets, although the odd tourist could still be spotted roaming through the Financial District.

Callie took the lead as they walked, instinctively reaching down to find Arizona's hand. Arizona noted the butterflies which such a simple gesture had produced. She tried to play down her reaction as she gazed up at the masses of skyscrappers which currently surrounded them. Each building similiar, yet in it's own way unique to the one which stood beside it. She was fascinated. Callie had been lost in thought herself, only the design of the buildings had been far from her mind. As she felt the heat from Arizona's hand radiate through her own, the corners of her lips curled up into a huge smile. Her past relationships had never been filled with much public displays of affection. Erica, for one, had always discouraged any advances Callie tried to make towards her in public. She eventually reached the point where she stopped even trying. Arizona was different. Not only did she seem to beam everytime Callie took her hand or brushed up against her, but Callie herself felt different around her. If anything, she wanted people to know that she was lucky enough to be spending time with Arizona Robbins; that she was lucky enough to be on the best date she'd ever had in her life.

"They're something, huh?" Callie spoke softly, not wanting to disturb Arizona's thoughts too much. Her face was laced with amazement and awe. Whatever was going through her mind, Callie certainly didn't want to interrupt.

"Well...yeah!" Arizona tore her eyes away from the buildings and glanced sideways at Callie. She wasn't entirely sure how long she had been staring at the buildings for, but as she looked around the street she realised that she had no idea where they were, or how long she had zoned out for. "I mean...it just kinda puts everything into perspective, you know?" Excitement rang through her voice. She gave the hand she was holding a squeeze before continuing. "I'm not exactly one for architecture or anything, but they are beautiful. I mean, look at them!" She pointed to a rather tall grey sky scrapper at the bottom of the street before turning back to see Callie smiling warmly at her. Her cheeks flushed. "Oh God sorry, listen to me...I'm nerding out about buildings. I'm sorry." She grimaced, any sign of her previous excitement quickly fading as her smile dropped.

Callie raised her eyebrows. "I wasn't smiling at you because I think you're 'nerding' or however you put it. You have opinions. You get passionate about the little things...or in this case the big things." Callie added with a wink, causing Arizona's smile to once again reappear. "It's refreshing. So don't ever apologise for being you...especially not to me." Callie relaced their fingers together, if possible bringing their hands closer together.

Arizona was momentarily stunned, the smile on her face being the only indicator that she had heard any of the words which had left Callie's mouth. Her eyes traced Callie's, immediately being met with such a stare which she hadn't thought possible at such an early stage. Adoration, interest...lust? She felt as though she could say anything at this moment in time and that the meanings behind the gaze would never falter. Although that was one theory which Arizona was no where near ready to test.

"Ok." She whispered.

"Ok." Callie's smile beamed back at her as she led them across the street. "So...you were saying about the buildings?" She encouraged, her eyes stealing glances at her date as they walked.

Arizona remained silent for a moment, but soon the excitement of their surroundings took hold of her again. It was a matter of seconds before she was once again walking with her head facing the sky. She was now more thankful than ever that Callie had hold of her hand, otherwise she was certain she would have had an accident by now.

"I just can't believe how tall they are." She added, as Callie too gazed upwards. The sunny afternoon had allowed for clear blue skies to float above them, providing the perfect backdrop. Realising that one of them needed to be watching where they were walking, Callie brought her gaze back down to eye level, although it didn't always remain on the path ahead of her. "I mean, we all think that in one way or another we are important. Relationships, careers, social status...ego even. But you stand down here and look up..." She stopped walking, causing Callie to also come to a stand still as their hands were still linked. Following Arizona's lead, Callie tilted her head back. "You realise just how small you actually are. Deep down, we're just these tiny little humans. The world is far bigger than us...our problems, ourselves...we're not actually all that important in the grand scheme of things."

Callie brought her head back down; her eyes focusing once again on Arizona who was still facing the sky. The look of concentration and deep thought brought a smile to Callie's face. She was intrigued and fascinated by Arizona; a fact which was only growing the more time they spent together.

"You got all of that from a skyscrapper?" Callie enquired, her smile turning into a somewhat playful smirk.

Arizona looked away, her face beaming a dark shade of red. "Come on..." She started walking away, tugging their linked hands so that Callie followed beside her. "The bridge is this way?" She quickly tried to change the subject, although the sound of Callie's light laughter beside her was making that easier said than done.

"I'm only teasing..." Callie's laughter come to an end as Arizona glared playfully at her. "And for the record, there isn't a building tall enough..." She added with a shrug.

Arizona frowned at her. "For what?" She enquired softly.

"For making you anything less than important." The whispered words could have easily been missed if Arizona hadn't have been listening so intently. A sheepish smile held Callie's face as their eyes met. Arizona opened her mouth to respond but once again the Latina had left her speechless.

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Callie turned to walk away but only took one step before Arizona had pulled her back again. As soon as she had turned around Arizona's lips were on her own; the action conveying what her lack of words couldn't. It only lasted a few moments, but for both women it had been the few seconds that they had both needed. Arizona's hand held Callie's face softly as their lips parted. Rubbing her nose against the tip of Callie's, Arizona paused for a moment. The perfect woman. It was a concept which Arizona usually didn't believe in. But the hand which rested on her waist, the other hand hand which held onto her own, and the warm smile which beamed back at her made her think that maybe she had been wrong. Calliope Torres was a perfect as they came.

Placing a final touch on Callie's lips, Arizona continued in their direction down the street. Silence fell over them as they finished the remainder of the journey and soon found themselves at the start of the bridge. People milled across the bridge, a mixture of tourists and native New Yorkers going about their day. They were quickly swept up into the mass of people.

Half way across the bridge, Callie ushered them over to one side, spinning Arizona round to face the skyline that had previously been behind them. The sound of the traffic below them filled her ears as her eyes ran across the image in front of her. She'd seen it before in pictures or on the TV, but standing there on a bridge seeing it with her own two eyes was a whole new experience.

"Wow..."

Callie smiled at her response. Standing behind Arizona, she leant against the railing as she too took in the view.

"If I'd have known about your love for skyscrappers...I would have brought you here first." Callie joked, trying to keep her eyes ahead of her. In the corner of her eye, she could see Arizona glaring over her shoulder at her. It took all of her strength to hold her laughter in.

"You're making fun of me." Arizona responded with a pout, turning her attention back to the view in front of her. A few seconds later two arms wrapped themselves around her waist, briefly taking her by surprise. She couldn't help but smile as Callie hugged her back into Callie's front, her head resting on Arizona's shoulder.

Callie turned to face Arizona, who was still casting sideways glares at her date. Although the way she ran her hands over Callie's arms told Callie that Arizona was only playing along. "Maybe just a little." Callie smiled sweetly at her before placing a kiss on her cheek. Arizona returned her smile as they stood together for a minute looking at the view.

"There is a much better view on the other side." Callie promised as she loosened her hold of Arizona's waist, only to take hold of her hand to maintain what contact she could.

They chatted idly as they walked the remainder of the bridge, turning right at the end and along the bank of the Hudson. Callie brought them to a stop beside a bench which faced the water and the view of New York. Taking a seat beside her, Arizona smiled.

"You certainly weren't joking about the view..." She sighed as she took in the sight before her; the city that she could now call home.

Callie laughed as she leant back on the seat, her eyes watching as a small boat sailed past them on the water. Considering they were only minutes away from the hustle and bustle of the city, there was a refreshing silence lingering in the air.

"It's my place." She confessed, a content smile on her lips.

"Your place?" Arizona asked, turning slightly in her seat so that they were now facing. Although Callie's arm lay drapped across the back of the bench, it was the most distance that had been between the two within the past couple of hours.

"You know how people have that one place where they go when things get a little too much?" She gestured at the space around them. "This is mine. I had a really bad surgery sometime last year. I left the hospital and jumped the first cab, told him to take me somewhere...anywhere." She stopped for a moment as she realised the words that were leaving her mouth. She had no idea where they were coming from or why she felt the need to expose herself in this way in front of Arizona, but now that she had started, she couldn't close the gate. "He brought me here. It cleared my head just watching everything from a distance. Now, it's the place I go to whenever something bad..." She paused, her attention refocused on the beautiful blonde sat before her. "...or something good is happening." She let her comment linger in the air while she caught Arizona's eye contact, holding it for as long as she could.

"You're something else, you know that?" Arizona asked, her hand resting lightly on Callie's thigh as she settled back into her embrace. She knew it was a bold move, but she also knew that a lot of boundaries had been broken by the pair that evening; a hand on a thigh was hardly going to tip the scales.

Callie sighed as she pulled Arizona closer into her, the arm that had once graced the back of the bench now finding it's way around Arizona's shoulders. She rested her head against Arizona's, secretly breathing in the scent of her shampoo as her hair tickled at Callie's face. The moment was her new definition of perfect.

"What was your favourite thing about Seattle?" Callie enquired, after a couple of minutes of silence had fallen over them.

Arizona shifted in her seat so that she no longer had her back pressed into Callie's side. Callie's arm however remained in it's new found spot around her shoulders, Arizona's free hand linked with the one drapped across her body.

"The rain."

Callie snorted, as she shifted her face to catch Arizona's gaze. "The rain?"

Arizona nodded, a proud smile holding her face. "Absolutely."

"You're going to have to enlighten me here, Arizona..."

Arizona laughed as she sat forward, spinning in her seat so that they were no face to face. "There is something so romantic, so completely beautiful about the rain." She sighed. Callie's stare remained a little clueless. Her experiences of rain usually included failing to find a cab and ending up soaked and in a mood. But the look of adoration on Arizona's face was telling a story which didn't involve being stranded on the sidewalk in the bad weather.

Her smile was now hopeful. "You've got to have had a kiss in the rain though, right?" She continued, her hand moving dangerously close up Callie's leg, somewhat unsubconsciously.

Callie shrugged, suddenly wishing that she could come up with some sort of story to share but she had nothing. "No, I honestly can't say that I ever have. I take it you have?" She tried to ignore the feeling of jealous that washed over her as the image of Arizona kissing anybody else, rain or no rain, entered her head. She was slightly surprised but thankful when Arizona shook her head.

"No. Not yet."

Callie looked at her in amazement. "You haven't?"

"No. You remember when we watched the Notebook?" Callie nodded; it was hardly a night she was going to forget in a hurry. "Well the scene where Noah kisses Allie in the rain, I just think it's magical. I love the rain because I always have that hope that one day I'll get to kiss my Callie in the rain." She smiled before she realised what she had said. Flustered, her hand flew up to her mouth. "Allie...I meant Allie. Like in the movie. Oh God." Her face beamed as she avoided Callie's gaze who was now wearing the hugest smile. She watched Arizona scold herself for her error, the whole time feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

Callie cleared her throat as she looked up towards the sky; blue skies and white clouds still hovered. "Well, unless there's a dramatic change in the weather...it doesn't look like we can fulfil that dream of yours today. Callie...I mean, Allie...will have to try another day." She teased, placing a light kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"I don't even know how to recover from that one..." Arizona cringed, giving Callie a sheepish smile.

"Then don't." She edged closer to her. "I know it's not technically raining...but I could always give it a try?" The flirty tone held her voice, her lips breaking into a small smile as she reached over to cup Arizona's cheek.

The embarrassment from before had long left, replaced solely by lust and want. "Yeah?" Arizona whispered as their faces drew ever closer. Callie nodded, their lips eventually meeting in the middle. Within seconds, the kiss had deepened; their tongues hungerly searching for the other. Arizona's hand tangled in Callie's hair, pulling her even closer as they continued their exploration of the other. As Arizona nipped at Callie's bottom lip, she was slightly taken aback by the husky moan which left the other woman's lips. She felt her stomach flutter at the sheer sound.

Eventually, breathlessly they pulled apart. "Who needs rain..." Arizona sighed against Callie's lips, savouring the lingering memory of the Latina's mouth on her own.

Giving her a final sweet kiss, Callie smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

As she sat back, Arizona ran her tongue over her lips, the taste of Callie immediately filling her mouth. She smiled once more as she took the list back out of her jeans pocket. "So where to now?" She asked, although her mind was still stuck on what had just happened.

Callie leant forward to take a closer look, pausing as their faces once again became within kissing distance. Both women blushed before their eyes once again fell onto the paper.

"Well, what about the Statue of Liberty?" Callie suggested. "I mean, she's just over there." She pointed down the Hudson to the left. Arizona snapped her head up, before following Callie's outstretched arm. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God. I did not know she was there." The excitement had once again laced her voice as she jumped up off the bench. She looked out into the distance and squealed. "Has that been there the whole time we've been sat here?" She asked, not believing that she had missed it before. Although she had been somewhat distracted.

"No. She has only just turned up." Callie replied saracatically, standing to follow Arizona who had now moved to one of the telescopes which was placed by the water's edge.

She fished around in her pocket for quarters as she snarled in Callie's direction. Callie simpy ignored her as she reached in front of her and slipped the little silver coin into the device, bringing the lens into life.

Arizona's glare turned into a smile. "Thank you." She beamed as she stepped forward and looked through the lens, gasping as the Statue of Liberty came into focus. Callie stood closely behind her, her hands protectively holding the smaller woman's waist.

"Oh my God. That is just...amazing. You have to see this." Arizona grinned as she turned back around, attempting to shift slightly to the side to let Callie take a look. Callie's hands however held her in place, choosing instead to lean over Arizona's shoulders, pressing their bodies together. Keeping one hand on Arizona's waist, Callie used her other to adjust the telescope so that the statue came into view.

"Wow." It was a sight she had witnessed many a time. Only today felt as though it was her first;. As though she were seeing everything through different eyes; through Arizona's eyes.

Arizona had stopped paying attention the water, her stare now fixed on the stunning face that was only a couple of inches away from her own. She smiled as she leant over, pausing at Callie's ear. The sensation of Arizona's breath on her ear caused Callie to gasp, but she remained frozen to the spot.

Arizona smiled at the response before continuing. "You really are beautiful." She placed a delicate kiss on Callie's face, just beside her ear, letting her lips linger for a little longer than usual before pulling back and carrying on as natural.

Feeling suddenly hot and flustered, Callie stepped back as she gave Arizona a small smile. The knowing look in Arizona's eyes told her that Arizona was fully aware of the effect she was having.

"Shall we go and see it?" She held out her hand which Arizona quickly accepted, their fingers linking together as always.

* * *

><p>After taking the ferry to both Liberty and Ellis Island, they arrived back on solid ground just over two hours later. It had just turned five and not that they had thought it possible but the city seemed busier than before as New Yorkers began leaving work for the night.<p>

"Are you sure you're ok?" Arizona asked, concern lacing through her voice.

Callie shrugged it off. "I'll be fine once everything stops moving." She smiled weakly. Boats had never been her strong point.

"You should have said, and we wouldn't have gone." Arizona moved to stand in front of her, tucking a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"No, you wanted to see it. The happiness on your face back there makes a little bit of nausea worth it..."

Arizona sighed contently as she took Callie's hand and they continued walking. Arizona had informed her that walking a couple of blocks and getting some fresh air would settle her stomach. Callie would have joked that she was the doctor but the churning in her stomach made her just smile politely and comply.

Half an hour later, Callie was feeling better so they jumped a cab to the last stop on the tour. It was the one Callie had been most excited about for the day; she had a feeling Arizona was going to love it.

As the car pulled up on 5th Ave, Arizona looked up out of the window and gasped. With the excitement of everything that had happened that day, she had temporarily forgotten that this is what they agreed to do last. Part of her was also saddened as it would also mean that the date was coming to an end; and that was something she most definitely did not want to happen.

Callie paid the fare and they walked hand in hand with the other tourists into the Empire State building. At the ticket booth, Arizona handed her credit card over before Callie could take any money out, much to the other woman's dismay.

They had a couple of minutes to wait before they were ushered into a lift with ten other people. As the doors slammed shut and the lift began making it's ascent, Arizona inhaled sharply.

"Are you ok?" Callie whispered.

"You know how boats really aren't your thing?" Callie nodded, suddenly hit with the memory of her earlier nausea. "Well heights aren't mine."

Callie couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips. "Have I switched dates somewhere along the way? You were all for the 'pretty tall buildings' a couple of hours ago." Her impression of Arizona earned her a slap from her date and a couple of curious looks from the other people in the lift.

"Yeah, because I was on the ground. It's a little different when you're actually up there." The hint of panic which was written on her face immediately caused Callie's laughter to subside. She placed an arm around her waist, pulling Arizona into her side.

"The view, especially at night is beautiful. I'll look after you." She promised, placing a chaste kiss on to the top of Arizona's head.

The lift soon opened onto the 86th floor. Arizona breathed a quick sigh of relief as she hurried out of the lift, closely followed by Callie. They walked out onto the observatory deck, the fresh air washing over Arizona, helping to calm her nerves. As Callie tentively edged them towards the railings, Arizona gasped at the sight in front of her.

Despite darkness falling over the city, the buildings had come alive with light. What should have been a sea of darkness beneath them was swimming with an array of colours. Offices, shops, apartments, street lights...she wasn't entirely sure where it was coming from, but Arizona knew that Callie had been right. It really was beautiful.

"Callie, this is amazing." Arizona gushed, leaning forward a litle more to get a better view. Any apprehension she may have had about heights was now long forgotten as she peered over the edge. The twinkling lights below mesmerised her. Whatever fear she thought she had now seemed irrelevant.

Callie smiled as she stepped beside Arizona, her own eyes taking in the view. Her hand rested lightly on the small of Arizona's back, while Arizona once again leant into her. Using her free hand, Callie pointed out the park, Broadway, Times Square while Arizona hung on every word.

"It is pretty amazing." Callie commented, surprised when Arizona spun in her arms, so that she was now facing her and her back was to the city below.

Not caring where they were, Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, her eyes capturing Callie's gaze.

"You are amazing. All of this...today...I can't even begin to tell you how special it has been. It's slightly worrying, I'm a teacher...I should be able to express myself. But you keep absolutely astounding me." She paused, her lips curling into a huge smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry?" Callie responded, the smirk on her face showing anything but an apology.

"No, don't be. I'm enjoying it...actually."

Callie matched her smile as she leant down and brought their lips together. Arizona smiled into the kiss; delicate yet filled with affection.

"So, I was thinking that if you're up for it, I'd like to take you to dinner tonight? I mean, that's if you're not bored of my company already..." She trailed off, raising her eyebrow sharply. Arizona laughed back at her.

"I'm anything but bored. Dinner sounds good." Arizona placed another small kiss on her lips before spinning around to look back at the view. She found Callie's arms and wrapped them tightly around her waist, bringing the Latina's body pressed against her back. With Callie's head nestled onto her shoulder again, she sighed as her eyes danced over the flickering lights below. "But maybe we stay here for a little while?"

Callie nodded on her shoulder. "Yeah, here is good."

* * *

><p><strong>So...? Hope it was worth the wait :) <strong>

**Have a fabulous weekend everyone! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! **

**Sorry it's taken me a couple of days to write this, something always seemed to get in the way :(  
>Your reviews to the last chapter were amazing, I love reading your thoughts. And thanks for just reading in general, it really means a lot :) <strong>

**Anyways...enjoy...flashbacks are in italics and the translations are the work of google translate...any errors blame google :p **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 <strong>

The crowded hallway did little to hold her attention. As she propped herself up at the nurse's station, her eyes followed the people walking by but her eyes were glazed over. Her pen tapped wildly on the counter as she waited, the sound currently being her only link to reality as she drifted in and out of her thoughts. It had been one of those days which she hated; one of those days which made her seriously question her choice in career. Eight hours spent in the hospital, many of which were spent in the OR with a patient bleeding out in front of her eyes. The routine surgery had soon took a turn for the worse but eventually it went in her favour. She wasn't called the rockstar in the OR for no reason. But even still, rockstar or not, it was enough to drain the energy out of anybody.

Her eyes wandered down the hall, stopping on a woman waiting patiently for the elevator. The sight of the woman's blonde, loose curls were all it took to tip her focus away from reality.

_Arizona had suggested Italian. Callie knew the perfect place, and soon they found themselves sat side by side in a booth to the side of the small restaurant. It offered them the right amount of privacy whilst still allowing them to soak up the romantic air of the rest of the room. Arizona picked at a piece of bread as Callie topped up their wine glasses. _

_"I think it's a very attractive quality, actually." Arizona admitted, accepting the wine glass which Callie handed out to her. _

_"Oh, you do?" _

_Arizona took a sip of her drink, placing the glass delicately on the table. Her fingers lightly traced the base. As Callie waited for the response, she crossed her legs under the table, her leg briefly brushing up against Arizona. The contact seemed to pull Arizona out of her daze and she rejoined their eyes, a warm smile on her lips. _

_"Of course. It shows an intellect...an understanding of other people and cultures." She took another sip of her drink before edging a little closer to Callie. "Plus...used by the right person...languages can be very...very sexy." She wasn't sure if it was the wine which had created her newfound confidence or the sheer enjoyment she was experiencing in Callie's company. Either way, she silently relished the look of absolute amazement which had crossed Callie's face. _

_She opened her mouth to respond but all that passed her lips was air. Any ability she may have had to put together a coherent sentence had somehow been lost. Arizona bit her lip as she tried to hold in her laughter; Callie was making this far too easy for her. _

_She watched as Callie sought refuge in her glass of wine before speaking again. "Say something to me. In Spanish?" She offered, Callie's eyes growing wider at the suggestion. Arizona's face remained warm, the beginnings of excitement gracing her features. _

_"Oh...uhm." It was second nature to her; or so it should have been. Arizona's request panicked Callie slightly as she registered the keen look which held the other woman's eyes. There was an internal struggle within her to come across as perfectly as she could to Arizona. It was a task which she was finding hard enough to do in English, let alone to attempt to do it in Spanish. Arizona smiled sweetly as she waited, totally oblivious to the conflict Callie was facing with herself. "What would you like me to say?" She tried to ignore the beating in her chest as Arizona shrugged back at her. _

_"Surprise me." She whispered, her eyes never leaving Callie's face. She rested her hand under her chin as she tilted her head in Callie's direction. _

_Callie matched her smile as she took a deep breath. "Pienso que usted es la muchacha más hermosa que he encontrado nunca." As if an internal switch had been flipped, her normal voice was transformed into a sound which Arizona knew she would forever be hooked on. As each delicate word left the Latina's lips, Arizona felt a lightness in her stomach. She knew that Callie could have been talking absolute rubbish to her in that moment, but the way in which the words were delivered ignited something within her. The pronunciation, the honesty, the passion; it was all music to Arizona's ears. _

_Callie paused for a second, taking a moment to check Arizona's initial reaction. Feeling her nerves somewhat disappearing, she took the other woman's smile as a further request to continue; so she did. Arizona was hanging on her every word, and it was a feeling Callie was beginning to adore. _

_"Si tuviera la ocasión de pasar mi vida que miraba en esos ojos azules hermosos, sería la mujer más afortunada viva." _

_Her pace was much slower than when she was talking to someone from her family. Spanish in the Torres household was always fast paced, loud and nine times out of ten filled with anger. This moment was different though. Her voice was soft, yet passionate. Gentle but firm. _

_"Oh my..." Arizona managed to mummer, her breathing quickening as Callie's foreign words mulled around in her mind. She couldn't shake the image of Callie's eyes out of her head; the passion of her words translating themselves into her eyes. It was an image she was sure she never wanted to remove from her mind's eye. _

_Callie blushed slightly as she smiled, reaching over to pick up her wine glass. She silently congratulated herself. Arizona may have thought that she had the upper hand in making Callie speak Spanish, but by the flushed appearance on the blonde's face, the brunette once again held all the cards. She drank her wine, basking in her internal self appraisal. _

_Arizona smirked. "Gracias. Estoy muy halagado." It sounded nothing like the poetry which had just left Callie's mouth. Instead, it was spoken with a faint underlying American accent, although the words were pronounced near enough competently. _

_Callie almost choked on her drink as her hand flew up to her mouth and she stared at Arizona, stunned. She coughed to clear the wine out of her throat as she reached for a napkin. "You...you speak Spanish?" The confidence she had felt only seconds before had been snapped back in an instant. The ball was once again back in Arizona's court, so to speak. _

_Arizona kept her smile sweet, watching as Callie's face went from pink, to red, to almost scarlet. She gave a small shrug as she too reached for her wine, sipping at it while keeping her eyes on her date. She could see Callie trying her best to figure out her next move. Whatever she had said to her in Spanish, she was clearly embarrassed thinking that Arizona had understood. It only aided to peak Arizona's interest. _

_"I...uhm..." Suddenly, she was without words. She internally kicked herself for going from fluent to stuttering in one easy step. _

_Arizona placed her glass back down as she burst into a fit of giggles, her hand making contact with Callie's thigh as she doubled up with her laughter. Callie froze as she watched her, a wave of cluelessness washing over her. _

_Trying to calm her outburst, Arizona sat back upright, wiping at her eyes with her free hand. A few random giggles left her mouth as she took a deep breath and tried her best to regain some sort of composure. Callie found herself frowning back at her, although the urge to join in with the laughter was becoming hard to resist. _

_"What?" She laughed along a little, feeling a little stupid that she had absolutely no idea what it was exactly they were so happy about. _

_"I'm sorry...but if you could have seen the look on your face!" Arizona smiled at her before the laughter once again took over her. _

_Callie's face straightened as she gazed out in front of her, trying her hardest to make some sense of what was going on. The guilty look which seconds later masked Arizona's face helped her to slowly piece the puzzle together. _

_"Wait..." She paused. Arizona knew by the look on Callie's face that she had figured it out. She bit nervously at her bottom lip, hoping that Callie would eventually see the funny side. "You don't speak Spanish, do you?" It had been a question, but she had spoken it in more of a statement._

_Arizona slowly shook her head. "No." _

_Callie's mouth dropped. She had been had. "So what was the whole 'oh I'm flattered" all about?" She mimicked Arizona, her voice gaining in pitch as she overexaggerated the other woman's voice. _

_Arizona slapped her lightly on her forearm. "I do not sound like that." Callie just raised an eyebrow in response. Rolling her eyes, Arizona took another sip of her drink before continuing. "Back when I was in high school, we spent the summer in Spain. My dad was posted their temporarily. Tim seemed to pick the whole language thing up fairly easily. He told me that if any Spanish boys were to try hitting me, I was just to tell them 'thank you, I'm flattered but not interested.'" She laughed lightly as the memory came flooding back to her. "Little did Tim know at the time that it wasn't the Spanish boys which were the problem." Arizona joked, laughing as Callie rolled her eyes at her. "I obviously removed the 'not interested' portion though, in reply to whatever it was you said to me." She continued, her voice taking a flirty turn. _

_Callie smiled, secretly relieved that she was once again gained the upperhand in whatever game it was that they were currently playing. _

_"You had me for a minute there..." Callie admitted, shaking her head as she sipped at her wine. _

_"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." She gave Callie's thigh a small squeeze before removing her hand altogether. "Your reaction though was classic...and actually pretty adorable." Arizona placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "So, are you going to translate it for me?" _

_Callie smiled at her for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I don't think so." _

_It was Arizona's turn to drop her mouth in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? You can't whisper sweet Spanish nothings in a girl's ear and then not tell her what you said..." Arizona pouted, but Callie kept her face firm, although there was a faint smile dancing on her lips. _

_"Well when the girl I was trying to charm decides to be a smartass...I suddenly find it very hard to remember the translation. Maybe I should ask her?" She replied sarcastically, cooling sit back in her seat as she nursed her drink. She could see Arizona glaring at her in the corner of her eye, but that only made her smirk grow. _

_"Hey!" Arizona laughed as she reached over and gently turned Callie's face to look back at her. "You can't leave me hanging like that. What did it mean? Was it something bad?" She questioned, her voice wavering for a moment as she realised that Calle could have said anything. Just because it sounded unbelievably sexy, didn't mean it actually was. _

_Callie's face softened. "It wasn't bad. Far from it." _

_The happiness returned once again to Arizona's face. "So...tell me." _

_Callie held her gaze for a moment, her eyes roaming her face before finishing at her lips. Pink. Pretty. Perfect. It was an image she loved, especially considering that for the most part of today she was the reason behind Arizona Robbins' smile. _

_The waiter appeared to their table, carrying two plates. Callie smiled brightly at him, silently thanking him for momentarily sparing her the embarrassment of putting her thoughts back into English. _

_"Oh, food is here!" She replied, in a perky tone which could have rivalled Arizona's on most days. _

_Arizona cast her a glare as she thanked the waiter, and he left them once again alone. _

_"Don't think I will forget...because I won't." Arizona warned her, somewhat flirtingly. Callie acted like she hadn't heard as she turned to face the table, reaching over to dust salt over her pasta. Not liking that her last comment gained little reaction, Arizona continued. "I will get it out of you." She promised, this time causing Callie to look at her once again. _

_"Oh, that I do not doubt for a second." Her reply was paired with a small wink. _

"Um...Dr Torres?"

The change in voice jolted her, the hard spoken sound being nothing like the voice she had been dreaming of. She shook her head as her eyes refocused onto the small nurse stood in front of her. She had a nervous smile on her face, as though she wasn't quite sure what she should do in this situation. It made Callie wonder just how long she had been daydreaming for.

"Yeah?" It had sounded harsh, which hadn't been her intention. She smiled quickly, hoping to recover from the look of surprise on the other woman's face.

She held out her hand, bringing the bunch of brown envelopes into view. Callie blushed as she recalled the reason why she had been there in the first place. "I have the files...the ones you just asked me to get for you?"

Callie paused for a moment as she stared at her, her mind slowly leaving behind details of her date with Arizona and refocusing itself on the patients that she had waiting for her. She forced a smile as she took the files out of the nurse's hands. Giving the doctor a final sceptical look, she quickly darted off in the other direction.

"Thank..." Callie began to call after her before realising that there was no way the nurse had heard her. "You." She mumbled the last part, rubbing brieftly at her eyes before focusing down at the files. "Right...focus..."

Flipping open the first chart, she found the details of the first patient she had operated on that morning. She read through the details, adding the necessary comments were appropriate. Her attention soon began to waiver and she found the words on the page slowly merging into one before becoming one big black mass on the page in front of her.

_Fifteen hours later, she found herself sat in the same spot. Silence had once again engulfed the street, only this time it was a different kind of silence. The silence of the morning was accompanied by the bright sunlight, as well as the promise of the day ahead of them. Although, now as they sat on the stoop outside of Arizona's apartment, the silence mixed with the darkness brought a finality to the day's events. _

_They sat side by side, their bodies slightly turned in to face the other. Arizona held Callie's hand firmly between both of her own, her fingers occassionally brushing against the bracelet she had a few hours earlier placed on Callie's tanned wrist. Callie's eyes moved between Arizona's hands on her wrist to her face, which held the most beautiful of smiles. _

_"Today has been lovely." She whispered, not wanting to distrub the silence of the street too much. The silence had wrapped around them, in a way cutting them off from the rest of the world. It was a feeling Callie knew she wouldn't ever forget. _

_Arizona nodded, her eyes moving from the bracelet to Callie's face. "It has been perfect. Hands down the best date I've ever been on. Thank you..." She smiled for a moment before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Callie's. _

_"I think..." She paused for a moment, her hand refinding Arizona's. "That you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." She continued, recalling her earlier words only this time in a language which Arizona would understand. Arizona ignored the blushing of her cheeks as she smiled back at Callie, unaware of what she was really telling her. "Uhm..." Callie glanced away for a moment as she sorted the translation out in her mind. "If I had the chance to spend the rest of my life looking into those beautiful blue eyes..." She whispered, her hand moving to touch the side of Arizona's face, her eyes locking with the subject of her conversation. "...then I would be the luckiest woman alive." _

_She finished the translation, a sheepish smile on her face as she held Arizona's stare. Arizona's breath hitched in her throat, her eyes glistening. _

_"Oh...Calliope. That's beautfiul...I can't believe that's what you said to me." Her voice was just above a whisper but Callie was hooked to every word. _

_"It's a little cheesy but..." _

_Arizona cut her off, her index finger pressed firmly against Callie's lips. "It's perfect. And so are you." She kept her finger there for a moment before moving it to under Callie's chin and guiding her lips towards her own. _

"Are you even listening to me?"

The loud voice in her ear caused her to jump quickly, her heart pounding from the sudden scare. Clasping her hand to her chest, Callie woke from her day dream and stared at the woman standing beside her.

"People seriously need to stop doing that to me today." She glared, slowly feeling her heart beat return to a normal rhythm.

Addison rolled her eyes as she leant back against the nurse's station. "What's up with you, anyway?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to fill out these charts and people..." She emphasised the 'people' while glaring at her best friend. "Keep making me jump."

Addison ignored her dig which was aimed at her and laughed. "You have this love sick, Bambi look about you. If you fill out charts looking like that...then I feel awfully sorry for your patients." She replied sarcastically, frowining as Callie's fist impacted with her arm.

"Shut up. What are you even doing up in Ortho?"

"I'm hiding." She glanced down the corridor, before turning her attention back to Callie.

Admitting defeat, Callie closed the files and began walking towards the nearest lounge. Coffee would surely help the situation. "Hiding? From Mark?"

Addison fell into step beside her. She grimaced, rubbing frantically at her head. "Yang."

Callie laughed. "Why are you hiding from Christina?"

"Teddy palmed her off on me today. She's only been on my service for five hours and I already want to kill her."

Callie's laughter got deeper as they entered the lounge. Dropping the files onto the table, she poured two cups of coffee; handing one to Addison. "Yang has no interest in babies..."

Addison glared at her over the top of her coffee cup. "Oh believe me; that is a fact I am now more than aware of." She sipped at the coffee as she sat back in her seat. "So if Teddy asks, we are both majorly pissed at her."

"Wait, why am I annoyed?" She asked, flopping down into the seat beside her.

"You're my best friend. You don't need any other excuse." Addison informed her, smiling as Callie nodded in approval. "Speaking of Teddy, did you get her text?"

"I've been in surgeries all morning, I haven't had a chance to check my phone. What was it?"

"Well due to the fact that I am annoyed at her, and she now owes me...well us...she's cooking dinner tonight. Kinda an impromptu girls' night!" Addison smiled, taking another sip of her drink. She knew that Teddy was a good cook, and any excuse to be wined and dined, she was going to take it.

Callie groaned. "Tonight? Really? I was kinda hoping to just go home and sleep."

Addison raised her eyebrow at her and scoffed. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you aged 30 years over night." The sarcasm had laced her voice.

"No, I'm just beat." Callie tried to explain but by the look on Addison's face she knew she wasn't going to accept that. "By girls' night...you mean?"

"The girls! Me, you, Teddy and Arizona I assume." Addison noticed the change on Callie's face at the mention of a certain name. "By the way, how long am I going to have to wait for the details on you date? It's been three days and all you've told me is that it was amazing? I hardly call that juicy gossip?" She chastised. Their schedules lately had meant that they had been missing each other, but any chance she got she would enquire about the date but Callie would just brush her off.

"It was amazing. And when I am ready to share the amazingness with you, I will." Callie teased. She knew it was winding Addison up, but for the moment she wanted the date to just be between her and Arizona. She wasn't done replaying it in her head yet; she definitely wasn't ready to share it.

Addison rolled her eyes, her pager buzzing furiously at her waist. She checked the message and groaned. "The one word that destroys my soul; Yang." She downed the remainder of her coffee before standing up. "Make sure you're ready tonight. And you never know, you might even get to arrange the second date with your girl..." She winked, laughing lightly to herself as she made her way out of the room.

Callie watched her ago, smiling to herself at her parting words. Arizona Robbins. First meeting since their date. Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Hope you all enjoyed...the next chapter should hopefully be at some point over the weekend but we shall we! <strong>

**Review away :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! **

**I am so sorry that you all had to wait so long for this chapter. I feel awful for it being so long! Life has an annoying habit of getting in the way sometimes. Thank you for all the AMAZING reviews, they all make my day truly happy :) Keep 'em coming! hehe **

**Girls' night...haha enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Arizona stood in front of the mirror, her towel clad body glistening with the remnants of her shower. Her hair fell in wet waves across her shoulders, releasing a peachy fragrance as she attempted to run a brush through it. Her mind raced. It had started when Teddy had called her on her lunch break inviting her to dinner that night with the 'girls.' Piecing together any sort of regular thought after that had proved to be rather difficult.

It had been three days since her date with Callie; 72 hours since she had last had the pleasure of spending time with the one woman who now dominated a large portion of her thoughts. Occasional text messages had been sent between them since their date; the messages ranging from 'how's your day going,' to 'thinking of you.' Arizona had gathered from the messages that Callie had been swamped at the hospital recently. Even though her face lit up each time she received a new message from the brunette, deep down, Arizona craved for more. Craved for the feelings which Callie's company brought to her senses; craved for the subtle and not so subtle touches; for the kisses. She smiled to herself as she thought back to the many kisses they had shared that day on their date. Her fingertips traced her lips. The memory of Callie claiming Arizona's lips as her own, was enough to bring back the fluttering in her stomach as the act itself had caused.

It wasn't a date, that much she knew. She wasn't entirely sure on what the protocol was on spending an evening with friends, one of whom she had recently shared the most romantic date with. Do they act like just friends for the evening? Does she pay more attention to Callie than she would to Addison or Teddy? There were no past experience for her to draw from. Dating friends had never been Arizona's thing. Yet, here she was, dating a friend; a friend who's social circle she had also fallen into .

Before she had time to overanalyse her current situation, she caught sight of the time and panicked. Fifty minutes to make herself presentable and head upstairs to Teddy's. The time couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>Lowering the music she previously had blasting around her apartment, Teddy danced her way to the front door. Arizona stood on the doorstep, two bottles of wine clutched tightly to her chest. They had agreed on a casual dress code for the evening; consisting for Arizona dark denim jeans, a pair of heels, and a low cut red top which revealed just the right about of cleavage. Her hair, she had left wavey and loose around her had chosen a similar attire, although her top which was black wasn't as revealing as Arizona's, but then again she wasn't trying to impress a certain dinner guest.<p>

"Hey." Arizona smiled as her eyes quickly moved from Teddy's face to the spatula which she was holding up in the air. "Do you bring all of your kitchen utensils to the front door?"

Teddy returned her smile as she realised what she was clutching on to. "No...I may have been using it as a microphone..." She mumbled, her face blushing quickly. She stepped aside in the doorway. "Come on in." She spoke a little louder this time. Arizona giggled softly as she hugged her friend before walking into the apartment.

"It's great to see you." Teddy closed the front door before heading into the kitchen, followed closely by Arizona.

"Yeah, it feels like forever since we properly hung out." Arizona agreed, as she took a seat on the barstool to the side of the room. Teddy handed her a glass with a pink liquid inside before picking up her own glass and leaning back against the counter beside her. Arizona sniffed the drink and immediately regretted the decision. The fumes of the alcohol felt as though they had stripped away any sensation her nose may have once held. "Teddy, what the hell?" She stared at her friend in disbelief.

Teddy smiled as she took a sip of her drink. It was her second. Any reaction the drink had originally caused to her senses was now long forgotten. "I was a little bored waiting for you to come around, so I made cocktails." The merriment in her voice brought a smile to Arizona's face as she took another attempt to drink the concoction. It tasted prettty much the same way that it smelt; ladden with pure alcohol.

"Did you forget to add anything other than spirits?" She grimaced, as she slowly felt the liquid making it's way into her stomach. She was at once thankful for the fact that she was spending the evening in the company of three very qualified surgeons; she was almost positive that after another few of these drinks she would definitely be needed medical advice.

Teddy glared as she pushed herself off the counter and walked to the fridge. She began rummaging through the shelves, removing certain ingredients and placing them delicately on the worktop. "I added cranberry juice I'll have you know. That's why it's so pink." She called over her shoulder. "But yeah, work has been hectic lately. I think this is the first night we're all free from the madness. Addison is delivering babies non stop, and Callie...she may as well just move in to the hospital. It's crazy."

As Teddy spun around from the fridge, she couldn't help but notice the goofy grin the 'C' word had brought to Arizona's face as she stared down dreamily into her glass. She loved seeing her friends happy, especially knowing that they were each other's source of happiness. Every time she saw Callie at the hospital, she was either wearing a similiar love struck expression or grinning stupidly at something on her phone.

"So...do I need to ask how the date went? Or should I just take the smile on your face as a sign that you had a great time?" Teddy teased.

Arizona's smile grew as she took another sip of the cocktail, the third sip not being as deadly as the previous two. "It went incredibly well." She wasn't usually the gushy type, but she found the words leaving her mouth were laced with a tone adoration which she couldn't have stopped even if she had wanted. And truth was, she didn't want to. One date and she already adored Calliope Torres. "She's amazing."

"I'm glad. You two would be a pretty cute couple." Teddy replied with a small wink, to which Arizona simply rolled her eyes.

"You did not just call us cute?" She mocked offense but only managed to last a couple of seconds before she started laughing. Secretly she had loved the thought that somebody else had picked up on the fact that they would be a cute couple. They thought had invaded her mind a few times over the past couple of days. She just hoped Callie would agree.

Teddy paused for a moment as she replayed her words in her head. She cringed at her slip of the tongue. "Yeah, best not share that one with Callie. She'd kill me if she heard me call her that..."

Arizona laughed lightly, picking up a knife as she began to dice an onion. Teddy had asked her if she wanted to help with the cooking, using the excuse that it would enable them to catch up before everyone else arrived. The real reason being that Teddy didn't want to impose her terrible cooking on the group; at least with someone else's help the end result may not be as bad. Arizona had suggested lasagne, something which she was sure they could russle up without making too much of a mess or poisoning their friends.

"I am sorry about that blind date you set up..." It hadn't been spoken about since it happened, and even though Arizona loved how things had turned out, she hated to think that anyone's feelings had been hurt.

Teddy sipped her drink as she shook her head. "Don't be silly. If I had known that you guys liked each other I would never have arranged it. But I guess everything turned out for the better..." Her phone rang in the living room, cutting her off. She gave Arizona's arm a squeeze as she skipped out of the room.

Arizona continued preparing the ingredients, her ears instinctively straining to hear what Teddy was saying. From what she caught of the conversation; they were on their way. Her heart pounded in her chest. It was nearly showtime.

* * *

><p>Fourty minutes later, the lasagne was baking in the oven and the two friends were on their next round of cocktails. Arizona reasoned with herself that a little bit of Dutch courage would do her confidence the world of good for when Callie arrived. They were both sat on the couch when there was a knock on the front door. Arizona took a deep breath as Teddy went to let them in.<p>

A wave of 'hellos' and 'how are you' filled the room as Addison and Callie greeted Teddy. Arizona watched from the living room. Addison made some sort of comment as she embraced Teddy which caused the three of them to burst into uncontrollable laughter. As Teddy led them into the living room, Addison was the first to greet Arizona.

Standing to her feet, she was immediately pulled into Addison's arms, a light kiss being placed on her cheek. "Arizona! It's so nice to see you." Addison genuinely told her, before releasing her grip on the smaller woman.

Arizona returned her smile. "Yeah, you too Addison."

Addison gave her a final smile before stepping out of the way, leaving her in plain view of Callie. Arizona could feel her heart pounding faster in her chest, partly due to nerves, but mainly down to the smile which Callie was giving her. A light sparkled behind Callie's eyes as she gazed back at her.

"Hey." Callie offered first, her eyes never leaving Arizona's face.

"Hi." Arizona replied, her voice matching Callie's.

Addison rolled her eyes at Teddy. "One date and it seems that they've both lost the ability to speak." She whispered as Teddy elbowed her forcefully in the side. She was then quickly dragged into the kitchen, leaving the other two alone.

They stood akwardly in silence for a minute, watching the space where they're friends had just stood. Each silently willed the other to make some sort of first move. Their eyes met again, resulting in a nervous laughter coming from both of the women.

"I...erm..." Callie stuttered, taking a few tentative steps towards Arizona. This moment had been played over and over in her mind. She had convinced herself that she wouldn't be nervous, that she would know what to do the minute she saw her. But now, standing in front of Arizona Robbins, her mind was drawing somewhat of a blank. Despite her temporary inability to think of anything to say, Callie found herself opening up her arms to the blonde. She breathed a sigh of relief as Arizona smiled and allowed herself to be wrapped up in Callie's embrace. She placed a soft kiss on the top of Arizona's head as Addison's voice once again filled the room and they jumped apart, blushing.

"Altman here thinks she is now a professional cocktail maker..." Addison joked, holding out two of the pink drinks out in front of her. If the blushed looks on both Callie's and Arizona's face were noticeable, she choose not to comment. Teddy followed behind her, her own drink firmly in her hands. Arizona glanced once more at Callie before taking a seat back on the couch, relieved when Callie choose to sit beside her.

"Once you get past the first couple of sips, they're actually pretty good." Arizona defended, winking at Teddy who simply laughed.

Addison looked sceptically at her as she handed Callie a drink. Sniffing it before tasting it, she groaned as the liquid hit her taste buds. Arizona and Teddy laughed in unison as they sipped casually at their drinks, both now enjoying the contents.

Addison tried the drink, shuddered but couldn't resist another helping. "Ok, so you may make a bad ass cocktail, but don't think you're off the hook for the Yang stunt you pulled on me today."

Teddy and Callie laughed while Arizona remained clueless. "What's a Yang?" She glanced at them all, her eyes eventually ending up on Callie who explained.

"She's one of the Residents at the hospital. She's harmless really..."

"Harmless?" Addison butted in, her glares moving quickly from Calllie to Teddy. "The woman is ruthless. She made three of my patients cry today. Three!"

Callie laughed. "Pregnancy hormones...nothing to do with Christina."

Addison ignored Callie as she focused on Arizona, mouthing the word 'three' to her. Arizona hid her smile behind her hand; this was one hospital drama she did not want to be caught up in.

As Teddy and Addison fell into their own conversation about Yang, Arizona turned slightly on the couch, resting her head on her hand as she focused on Callie. Callie followed suit, and turned in to face her.

"How have you been?" They kept their voices high enough to not arouse much suspicion but low enough to give them some privacy.

Callie sighed. "Apart from the 36 hour shift I've just done, I'm good. Better now, actually." She replied flirtaciously, loving how her words brought a smile to Arizona's face. "I don't want you to think I've been avoiding you or anything, I've hardly left the hospital lately. I had an amazing day the other day. And at the risk of sounding like a complete loser..." She paused, checking that Addison and Teddy were still engaged in conversation before leaning in to Arizona. "But I've kinda missed you these past couple of days." She whispered.

"If you're a loser...then I'm a loser. I've really missed you too." Arizona whispered in return, her hand moving across the couch to link her fingers with Callie's. They both smiled. "You're busy saving lives...I can't compete with that. Besides, it's kinda hot." Her words were followed with a wink.

As Callie smiled and reached over for her glass, Arizona noticed the bracelet she had bought her, hanging delicately from her wrist. "You still wear it..." Her voice was laced with amazement.

Callie looked down at her wrist and smiled, before glancing back up at Arizona. "Um...yeah." She answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "I never take it off. Well, except when I have surgery. But other than that, it's always with me." She blushed as she realised what she was admitting, but the smile on Arizona's face quickly relieved any embarrassment she may have been feeling.

Arizona opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. The woman sat beside was too perfect for words. Unfortunately it was Addison's voice which then filled the void.

"Ok, I am going to need more of these if we have to watch people being cute." Addison commented, smirking at them both as she knocked back the remainder of her drink. One glare from Callie and Addison's eyes were diverted elsewhere.

* * *

><p>As Teddy busied herself in the kitchen dishing out the lasagne, Arizona placed the last few condiments on the table. Addison and Callie were already seated, Addison engrossed in some conversation with her best friend over her latest encounter with Mark Sloan. Callie 'uhmed' and 'arghed' in the right places, but her eyes were preoccupied. Callie couldn't help risking glances at the blonde, and as she noticed her doing the same, her lips broke out into a huge smile. Arizona blushed and briefly looked away, a soft giggle leaving her lips.<p>

Sensing that she no longer held her friend's attention, Addison rolled her eyes. "So, I just came out and told him that I was a lesbian and had been in love with you this whole time." She added sarcastically, watching as Callie nodded, her eyes planted on the kitchen doorway where Arizona had just left.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you." Callie replied absently, her thoughts wandering elsewhere.

Addison paused for a moment before smacking Callie on the arm, earning her attention finally. Callie gasped as she rubbed at her arm.

"What was that for?"

Addison stared at her in amazement. "Have you even heard anything I've said to you?" The sarcasm was evident in her voice. She knew the answer without having to wait.

"Sure. You were telling me about the surgery you aced this afternoon."

Realising that it was a battle she wasn't going to win, Addison nodded in defeat. "Of course. Seriously though, Cal...if the pair of you keep staring at each other the way that you are...me and Teddy are going to be in for some serious dinner entertainment..." She raised her eyebrow slyly, this time causing Callie to be the one to throw the punch. Her hand made contact with Addison's arm just as Arizona came back into the room.

Arizona placed a couple of bottles of wine on the centre of the table, her eyes briefly locking with Callie's as she did so. Addison laughed to herself as she reached for her wine glass; her reaction going unnoticed by her present company.

Callie glared at her friend once Arizona had once again left the room. "What are you talking about?" She thought she had been discreet with her glances but clearly she was wrong.

Addison paused for a moment before arching her eyebrow. "Oh...Arizona, you're so pretty." She mimicked her best friend's voice, the Spanish undertone making the way into her voice as she stared goofily at the spot where Arizona had stood moments before. She pretended to drool as she gazed dramatically at the imaginary person. Callie sat back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest as she watched her friend make fun of her. "Oh, Arizona...I want you to be my girlfriend...Arizo..."

"Did you shout me?" Arizona popped her head back out of the kitchen, smiling sweetly at Addison.

Addison choked on her own breath as her eyes darted to the kitchen door, her hand flying up ot her mouth. Callie stifled her laugh beside her, her eyes darting between the two women.

"I...um, no. I was just..." She suddenly found herself a fumbling mess as she felt two sets of eyes on her. She looked at Callie for help, but Callie shrugged sweetly at her, secretly enjoying watching Addison squirm. "I was telling Callie that I'm planning a trip to Phoenix in a couple of weeks!"

"Phoenix, Arizona?" Arizona questioned sceptically, eyeing the pair of them questioningly.

Addison shrugged, trying her best to act natural but with Callie badly holding her laughter in beside her, it was all becoming too difficult.

"Yeah, sure."

"Why are you going to Phoenix, Addy?" Callie joined in, a smirk planted firmly on her lips. They say payback is a bitch, but tonight it was all Addison's own doing.

Addison paused for a minute as her mind raced for an answer. "To top up my tan." She blurted out, feeling proud of herself for answering. However, her answer had only served to make them more curious.

"In Arizona?" Arizona questioned, stepping further into the room. She knew that there was something going on, but for now the exchange between the two women was far more entertaining.

"Yeah." Addison shrugged. "They have great beaches." As Callie scoffed beside her she began to panic yet again. "Or so I've heard..." She mumbled as she reached for her glass, downing half the contents before smiling sweetly at Arizona.

Arizona frowned slightly but chose not to push the issue further as she backed out of the room. Once they were alone, Addison punched Callie once more, this time more forcefully than the last.

"What was that one for?" Callie rubbed again at her arm, positive that this time she would have a bruise.

Addison glared at her. "Your girlfriend now thinks I'm weird."

Callie laughed hard beside her. "You are weird. They have great beaches?" Her eyebrow was raised.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Dinner passed without any other major hiccups. Addison avoided making too much eye contact with Arizona, not that that seemed to be an issue as Arizona's eyes clearly had another destination to be focused on. Addison's witty remarks had been toned down slightly since her earlier slip, much to the delight of her best friend.<p>

After they'd finished eating, they sat around the table chatting. Feeling as though she couldn't wait any longer, Callie finished the remainder of her wine and stood up.

"I'm just going to get a top up." She told the group, ignoring the wine that was already out as she backed away from the table. She made eye contact with Arizona, nodding subtly to the kitchen. Arizona smiled as she picked up on the hint, and quickly finished off her own drink.

"Yeah, me too."

Addison and Teddy didnt seem to notice, as they were busy talking about the hot new Cardio surgeon who had recently moved to the hospital.

Callie placed her empty glass down on the counter, turning to lean back against it as Arizona came into the room.

"Hi." She whispered to her, as Arizona too placed the decoy glass down on the work surface.

Taking a step towards Callie, she smiled. "You realise there was already wine on the table out there..." She teased, causing Callie to blush through her smile.

"Yeah..." She took the remaining few steps towards her to close the gap. "But out there, I couldn't exactly do this..."

She smiled once more as her hand came up to cup Arizona's face, pulling the blonde immediately towards her. Their lips met instantly, a small moan leaving Arizona's lips as the kiss deepened and Callie's tongue was suddenly entwined with her own. They had kissed before, many a time, but the rush of feelings which her body experienced having Callie's lips on her own, was like having a first kiss. Over and over again.

"I have missed doing that..." Arizona admitted once they broke apart, placing a second kiss on Callie's lips. Callie smiled into the kiss. She had daydreamed about this moment for the past couple of days, and so far it was living up to it's expectations.

"Me too." They're foreheads were pressed as they gazed at each other. "I forgot to tell you earlier, you look really pretty tonight." Callie complimented, her fingers softly stroking the side of Arizona's face. Her response came in the form of yet another kiss; this one a little more urgent than the last.

"We can hear you in there..." Addison shouted from the living room, quickly followed by a loud 'Ow.'

Callie sighed as she glared towards the empty doorway. "I love her but sometimes I could kill her."

Arizona laughed lightly, placing a chaste kiss on Callie's lips as she slid her hand into hers. "She's harmless. Come on..." She tried to pull Callie towards the door but Callie refused to budge.

"What if I want to stay here, with you?" She flirted, her eyes briefly roaming Arizona's body as she pulled her back towards her. Her arms wrapped protectively around her waist as Arizona's hands rested on the tops of her arms.

"I certainly wouldn't have any objections..." She whispered against Callie's lips, causing the Latina to shudder in front of her as their lips once again found each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? :) Next one wont be as long a wait...<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey... **

**So, the sun has been shining and has brought with it a whole load of new inspiration for this story! :) I'm very excited about it...**

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I seriously enjoy reading each and every one of them, and I really appreciate that you take the time to grace me with your kind words! :) You are all ace! **

**So...enjoy...**

**Chapter 16 **

She was fully aware that she had been staring. Her ears picked up snippets of the various conversations which flowed through the room, while her eyes darted from table to table. There was someone at each table who managed to hold her attention momentarily, for whatever reason. The messy eater sat alone in the corner; the loved up couple sneaking kisses during their lunch. Even the two friends on the table beside her who were currently having a heated discussion over some terminology which was lost on Arizona. She listened momentarily, nonetheless. It had always been somewhat of a bad habit of hers; place her in a crowded room and she could waste the hours away people watching. Watching somebody else go about their day, however mundane the activity may be, was always fascinating to Arizona.

She was so engrossed in her daze that she jumped as she was joined at the table, a tray of food placed directly in front of her.

"Sorry, the queue seemed to take forever." Teddy apologised as she took a seat beside her.

Pulling herself back out of her thoughts, Arizona smiled at her as she glanced down at the array of food. A small pot of dressed salad, what looked to be a tuna sandwich and a small square of fudge brownie, accompanied by a cup of what she assumed to be soda.

"No worries. I kept myself entertained."

Teddy looked down at her own tray of food and grimaced. "It's really not the finest cuisine in New York. Prepare yourself." Teddy teased, dramatically rolling her eyes at her friend.

Arizona giggled lightly as she tore open the wrapper on her straw and dug it into the top of the soda. She took a sip before replying.

"I've eaten my fair share of bad canteen meals don't worry. Part of the territory of working in a school, I'm afraid."

Seeing as she only had a half day of teaching that day, Arizona had text Teddy to see if she were free for lunch. There was something of urgency that Arizona needed help with. Teddy explained that she wouldn't be able to leave the hospital for another couple of hours, so lunch at the hospital had been the last resort.

Following the basic catch up questions, Teddy got straight to the point. "So, what's up?" Arizona hadn't gone into much detail in her text messages. All Teddy knew was that her help was needed in someway.

Arizona pealed back the wrapper on her sandwich and groaned. "My second date with Calliope..." The panic laced through her voice.

Teddy studied her for a second as her face fell. "Oh, you don't want to go?" The disappointment was clear in her tone, something which Arizona didn't like the sound of. "I thought you two were getting on really well..." She whispered, her eyes dropping to the table.

Arizona frowned, before realising that Teddy had misunderstood her statement. "No, I do. Of course I do. There's nothing I want more. I want many more dates, in fact." She smiled briefly as the thought took hold of her. Calliope and dates seemed to fit perfectly in the same sentence together, providing Arizona made it through her current predicament. "It's just...I'm freaking out."

"Oh." The earlier disappointment she felt was now replaced with concern. "Why, exactly?"

"Calliope planned the most perfect date. How am I supposed to top that? I want to ask her out again, believe me I do. But I need a plan. Like, a really, good plan." It had plagued her mind for days. Every idea she came up with she quickly determined that it wasn't good enough. Callie had set the dating bar rather high and Arizona was having a difficult time competing.

"Oh, I see." Teddy took a bite of her sandwich as she thought for a minute. "You want me to give you some ideas?"

Arizona nodded enthusiastically, the smile finally returning to her face. She was always a firm believer that two brains were better than one; she just hoped that this would still be the case.

"I need it to be something she is going to love. I don't want to be known as the girlfriend who plans the mediocre dates..."

Teddy's face broke out into a smile, her hand coming up to her face. "You want to be Callie's girlfriend." Her voice came out a little higher than usual; the sing song in her voice resembling that of a six year old in a school yard.

Arizona's smile faded. "What?" Her question only made Teddy's smile beam brighter.

"You just said so yourself..." Teddy teased, her smile turning into a smirk. She sat back in her chair, watching as her friend went through the various stages of embarrassment; realisation, blushing, rambling.

Arizona squirmed under Teddy's playful stare. "No, I didn't mean that I'm her girlfriend. I'm not. Not that I don't want to be. I do, I most definitely would be." Her voice had increased in decibels, the speed of it increasing somewhat as she tried to dig herself out of the hole she had somehow put herself in. The sound of Teddy's laughter filled her ears. Picking up her napkin, she tossed it towards the blonde. "Teasing me right now isn't helping. If I don't think of something good to do with Callie on our second date, I may not get the chance to be her girlfriend. You can tease me after you help me. Please?" She dragged out the please as she fluttered her eyelashes as best as she could at Teddy. She realised that she was verging on begging, but if it got the results which she desired, she no longer cared.

"Of course I'll help you. But just so we're clear...I get to mock you when we're done."

Arizona rolled her eyes as she sipped at her soda. Silence fell over them for a minute while Teddy thought and Arizona waited not too patiently. Her eyes fixed on Teddy.

"Oh...you could go bowling?" She suggest enthusiastically, only to be greeted with a shake of Arizona's head.

"We did that the other week..."

"Right, of course." Teddy replied, mentally ticking that of her list of suggestions. Her own dating life had been none existant of late, so she had no fresh ideas to choose from. She picked at the crusts of her sandwich while she thought. "What about catching a movie? I'm sure there's something good on that you could see?" Arizona paused before eventually shaking her head.

Teddy sighed. "You're picky, you know that, right?" She laughed as she picked up her soda.

"I'm not picky; I'm a perfectionist. There's a difference." She stuck her tongue out playfully at her. "I told you it was hard. I mean, even Google wasn't much help."

The liquid stuck in Teddy's throat as she choked on her laughter. "Wait, what?" She looked quizzingly at Arizona, who's face remained straight."

"What?" She shrugged.

"Google? How does Google fit into this?" She was failing to connect the dots, although the look on Arizona's face told her that the answer was pretty straightforward.

"I Googled what I could do with Calliope on our second date." Arizona replied as though it were the most logical answer in the world. She thought her idea had been golden until it failed to produce anything of substance.

Teddy gave a hearty laugh, much to Arizona's annoyance. "I cannot believe you tried turning to Google. What did you find?"

"Nothing. That's why I'm here." Arizona snapped back, only seconds later to join in with the laughter. "Help me." Her head fell into her hands.

Teddy took a deep breath to calm herself. "Ok. Callie...date...uhm..." She chewed on her bottom lip as she considered the options they had. Her mind raced back to an advert she had spotted in a magazine earlier that morning. "Oh, take her on one of those river cruises. They tour the island, you get dinner and drinks. That could be romantic." She smiled, confident that she had nailed it. Seconds later, one shake of Arizona's head banished any confidence she may have just held.

"Calliope gets seasick." She stated, flashing back to their first date and how nauseous Callie had been after the ferry ride. It was an experience she wanted to spare her, if she could.

"Oh, she does?"

Arizona's heart fluttered slightly as she took in the surprised look on Teddy's face. She knew something about Callie which one of her friends didn't. It was a small thing, but the happiness it brought to her was emense.

* * *

><p>Addison tapped her foot impatiently outside the room, her back leaning against the wall beside the door. Her arms were folded firmly across her chest. She had been waiting for what felt like an eternity, but once she had stopped being dramatic she realised it had only been a couple of minutes. The growling of her stomach only added to her grief.<p>

A few minutes later, the door beside her opened and Callie appeared, shouting her goodbyes to the person inside the room.

"When you promised me lunch, I didn't realise that you meant next week." The sarcasm left her mouth without much thought. She raised her eyebrow at Callie who just shoved her down the hallway.

"I told you that I had to check on a couple of patients before we ate. You were the one who chose to wait for me..." Callie retorted as she took her cellphone out of her labcoat pocket. No new messages. She wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting to see, but the lack of anything made her heart sink slightly. _I'll text her while we eat..._She rationalised, the thought once again bringing the smile back to her face.

By the time they got to the canteen, most of the lunch rush had been and gone. Joining the small queue, Addison studied the choice of meals in front of her.

"I mean, it's not like I'm dating other people." She informed Callie, continuing their previous conversation as she picked up a chicken salad and added it to Callie's tray. "But I'm not entirely sure I want to be in a relationship with him. I mean, it's Mark. Although the sex is pretty hot. The other day we..."

"No." Callie snapped, cutting her off. "I beg you, please do not finish the end of that sentence." She shuddered, nudging Addison further down the lunch queue.

Addison shrugged innocently. "What? It's not like you haven't heard any of it before..." She reasoned but Callie firmly shook her head.

"I'm about to eat my lunch. The last thing I want is the image of you and Mark having sex in my head."

The nurse in the queue behind them coughed loudly. Callie turned around, embarrassed, and mouthed 'sorry' at her. Addison hadn't seemed to notice.

Her eyes rolled. "Fine. All I will say is...the oncall room on the fifth floor... pretty exciting." She added with a wink. "You should show it to Arizona sometime, you know once you guys have...well you know. I won't say it...you're about to eat." She retorted sarcastically, wincing suddenly as Callie's fist found her upperarm.

"Watch it or you'll buy your own lunch." Callie threatened as they reached the cashier. Pulling twenty dollars out of her purse, Callie paid the bill.

Addison glanced around the room, looking for a table. Her eyes stopped on Teddy.

"Oh, look. There's Teddy. Who is that she's sat with?" She questioned, earning Callie's attention. They both studied the back of Teddy's companion. Blonde messy curls pulled into a loose ponytail soon gave it away for Callie.

"Is that Arizona? I wonder what she's doing here?" Inside, she was ecstatic. It had been two days since their girls' night at Teddy's house and she had been itching to see the blonde again. Now here she was, a couple of metres out of her grasp.

"Maybe she came to see you?" Addison questioned, leading Callie across the room to their friends.

Teddy took a slip of paper out of her pocket and jotted a name and a phone number on it. She slid it across the table to Arizona.

"Call this number. Tell him that I sent you and he'll sort you out. She'll love it."

Arizona beamed as she pocketed the paper. An hour ago she had been freaking out, now she was certain that her second date would be almost as perfect as the first. Now all she had to do was ask.

"Hey guys."

Addison's voice behind her caused Arizona to jump in her seat. She turned to see Addison and Callie smiling back at them.

"Mind if we join you?" Addison continued, sitting down before an answer had been given.

Teddy glanced at Arizona who smiled. "Not at all."

Callie took a seat beside Arizona, leaning over to place a soft kiss on her cheek as she did so. Arizona beamed. "Hey." She whispered.

Callie returned her smile. "How come your at the hospital? Is everything ok?" She tried to keep her voice casual, but Arizona picked up on the underlying concern. She placed her hand on Callie's knee under the table. The gesture caught Callie's breath in her throat.

"Yeah everything is great. I had a free afternoon so met Teddy for lunch." Arizona explained, giving Callie's knee a slight squeeze. She left her hand on her leg for a moment before returning it to her own lap. The lack of contact was immediately felt by Callie.

They chatted for a couple of minutes while Callie and Addison ate their lunch. Addison was too engrossed in her lunch to notice, but Teddy watched the exchange between her other two friends from across the table. The sight brought a smile to her lips.

"Uhm...Addison, I completely forgot." Teddy took out her pager and pretended to look at it. She had unwillingly gained the attention of everyone at the table. "I need you to come and do a consult with me."

Addison frowned at her as dropped her fork down onto the remainder of her salad. "You need an OB consult? On a Cardio case?" She questioned skeptically.

Even Callie gave her a challenging look. Arizona remained oblivious.

Teddy shrugged. "Yeah, it's kinda urgent. We should go now..." She emphasised, nodding discreetly towards Arizona and Callie.

Addison paused for a moment before she registered what was going on. Glancing down at the rest of her lunch, she sighed and stood up. "Come on then, we can't leave the _patient _waiting..." She glanced at Callie, who was now smiling as she realised what was happening.

Their goodbyes were brief. Addison took a step away from the table, only to turn back around a second later and pick up the apple which Callie had bought her. She took a bite as she focused her eyes on her best friend.

"Cal...that room we were discussing before. It's on the fifth floor." She winked, as Teddy grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully away from any reaction Callie may have give. Callie glared after her retreating figure but couldn't help but be thankful for the alone time with Arizona.

"I take it there was no patient?" Arizona laughed, sipping slowly at her drink. She chewed nervously at the straw, her eyes captivated by Callie. Her hair fell in waves around her face, darkening her brown eyes that little bit more. Arizona was aware she was staring but the actual task of tearing her eyes away was proving difficult. Topped off with the white coat and dark blue attendings scrubs, Arizona was sold.

"No. I think that was purely for our benefit." Callie grinned, her hand taking Arizona's in her own. "It's really good to see you. It definitely brightened up my day." She ran her thumb across the back of Arizona's hand, noting how soft and delicate her hands where in the process.

Arizona forced her eyes down to their linked hands, a smile resonating on her face. She brought her free hand up to rest on top of Callie's, her fingers brushing briefly across the beads of the bracelet on Callie's wrist. She still wore it. She sighed contentedly.

"How has your day been?" She whispered, aware that she was leaning in, closing the gap between them.

"It's been ok. Had quite a long surgery this morning, but I rocked it." She felt Arizona squeeze her hand at this information. "If I'm honest, my day got dramatically better just under half an hour ago..." Callie held her gaze as she brought Arizona's hand up to her lips. Leaving a lingering kiss on the back of the blonde's small hand.

A wave of heat washed over Arizona. She knew that her cheeks would eventually give her away. Callie Torres was making her swoon in a hospital cafeteria. Her stomach fluttered.

"How has your day been?" Callie enquired, picking up her bottle of water with her free hand.

"Good. The school closed early today, so I can't really complain." She smiled, suddenly feeling the nerves move through her senses. She had the plan all sorted; now she just needed the actual date. "I'm kinda hoping my day is about to get that little bit better, actually..." She started, mentally patting herself on the back for not letting her nerves show through her voice.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I came to have lunch with Teddy today, but more importantly, I wanted to see if I could take you on a date, Dr Torres?" She chewed on the corner of the bottom lip as a ghost of a smile played on her lips. Her eyes were shining hopefully at Callie.

The seductive way in which Arizona spoke her name, sent chills running over Callie's skin. Arizona seemed unaware of the effect her voice could have over Callie. Her face broke into a smile. "Yeah, of course. I'd love that." Arizona breathed a sigh of relief, which wasn't missed by Callie. "As if I would ever say no to you." Callie whispered, leaning forward and placing a soft, yet short kiss on Arizona's lips. She was aware that she was at work, in a public place, but hoped that the briefest of PDA's had gone unnoticed.

"Ok. Super." She ran her tongue over her lips, the taste of Callie now teasing her tastebuds. Saturday seemed like so far away but she had to focus on the bigger picture. She had her second date with Calliope Torres. Her day was definitely better.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay? Nay? Thoughts? :) Let me have 'em...<strong>

**Next chapter is date night...I'm excited, it's hopefully gonna be a good'un! **

**Hope everyone has a good week :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: No, your eyes aren't deceiving you...this is an actual update! I would firstly like to apologise for the stupidly long time (a month?) since I last updated. This chapter and the next has been planned since I posted the last chapter, but for the life of me I couldn't get it out of my head and down on paper. Dialogue was the only thing that would flow, everything else was a mess... :( BUT, I think I'm over it now and to make it up I have ten gloriously long pages for you to read...yay! :) **

**Thank you once again for your patience and for the really encouraging reviews and messages. I love hearing your thoughts. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 <strong>

Flipping on the switch, the kitchen flooded with light. Dumping her bag on the counter, Arizona took a minute to recollect herself. The excitement coursed through her veins. The slight turn in events hadn't exactly been planned, although the thought had never been far from her mind. The words had left her mouth before her brain could truly register what was happening. She knew she could always blame the alcohol for her outburst. However, seeing as her offer was quickly taken up, there had been little need for an excuse.

She moved methodically around the small kitchen; collecting two wine glasses from the cupboard and a bottle of white wine from the fridge. Remembering the preference of her guest, the white wine was soon placed back in the fridge. A bottle of Merlot now stood in its place.

"Corkscrew…" She mumbled to herself, rummaging as quietly as she could through the kitchen drawers. Nothing. "Where are you?" She asked the empty room, half hoping for a small voice to respond with a location.

Cursing herself for her lack of domesticity in times of need, she began to search the rest of the kitchen. She strained her ears while she searched, but only silence crept through from the living room. Arizona knew she had only been in the kitchen for a couple of minutes, but the nerves and excitement made time feel a lot longer. The fact that Calliope Torres was in her apartment, waiting for her, kept the smile firmly on her face.

Finally, she found the desired object hidden underneath a stack of unread mail. Turning her attention back to the bottle of red, she shakily removed the cork, letting the small object bounce down on the counter.

"It's not like she hasn't been in your apartment before." Arizona whispered her pep talk to herself. The confidence which had held her for most of the day still remained, although cracks were starting to appear.

"Arizona?" The soft voice from the doorway startled her. Spinning on her heels, the smile she was greeted with calmed any anxiety she may have been feeling. It was just her and Callie. Nothing else mattered.

"I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten about me…" Callie continued, leaning against the doorframe while her lips curled into a smile. Her words brought colour to Arizona's cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

"No, never." Arizona smiled, scooping both of the empty glasses in one hand while her other claimed the open bottle. "I was just getting the wine." She raised the bottle to aid her explanation, as she shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Hours Earlier<strong>

Punctuality. It was a virtue which had been instilled into her from an early age. A military influenced childhood had that effect on people. However, for the first time in her life, Arizona Robbins hated all things punctual. Time was not on her side today. The excitement of the date she had planned had resulted in her being ready two hours ahead of schedule. She had stalled as best as she could; changing her outfit, recurling sections of her hair. She even strolled around Callie's block a couple of times before allowing herself to head up the couple of steps and ring the buzzer for Callie's apartment. She assured herself that fifteen minutes early didn't scream total 'loser.' At least she hoped that Callie would share her mentality.

"Hello?"

She smiled a breath of relief as a different voice welcomed her through the intercom. "Hey Addison, it's Arizona."

"Oh, hey!" Her voice became warmer as it were followed by the buzz of the door release. "Come on up."

_Maybe if I take fifteen minutes to walk three flights of stairs, she won't know I'm early? _She laughed at the voices in her head as she pushed open the door and stepped inside. Her panic about being too early hadn't allowed her much room to concentrate on any actual nerves she may have had for the day's activities. As much as Callie Torres affected her, today she was in control. It filled her with a sense of confidence which she found refreshing. Teddy's voice played as a mantra in her head in case she was ever in any doubt; "she will love it."

Three flights up, she was greeted by Addison at the front door. Kisses and hugs were exchanged before Addison guided her inside the apartment, closing the door after them.

"Callie's just finishing getting ready." She reassured her. Before Arizona could dwell on that fact, Addison's voice caught her attention once again. "You look beautiful."

The compliment had Arizona blushing for the right reasons this time, and not one which was time related. "Thank you." In her stalling hour that morning she had changed three times. Her only information to Callie had been that today was about fun; so Arizona too had dressed for the occasion. She had eventually settled for a pair of blue jeans, gold ballet pumps and a fitted, white lace vest top. Gold accessories completed the look, which also got the Montgomery seal of approval.

"Can I get you a drink or anything while you wait?" She offered, leading Arizona into the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"So, I heard from Teddy what you have planned. She is going to love it." Addison whispered, her words immediately causing Arizona to break out in a grin. Before she could respond, they were joined in the kitchen.

"Hey you." The husky voice behind Arizona was accompanied by two hands which gently took hold of her hips. As she turned her head to glance behind her, her cheek was immediately touched by Callie's lips.

"Hi." Arizona whispered her responce, spinning around in Callie's embrace to look properly at her date. She smiled at her as she leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on Callie's lips.

"You look gorgeous." Arizona complimented as her eyes momentarily took in the appearance of her date. Dark jeans paired with brown flat boots and a turquoise top; simple yet stunning. Her hair had been straightened and left to fall loosely across her shoulders.

Callie grinned back at her. "Thank you." Her hand gently ran down the curl at the side of Arizona's face, her fingers eventually grazing her cheek. "You look beautiful."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Are you two going to spend the whole afternoon making gooey eyes at each other, or actually go on your date?"

Callie glanced over Arizona's shoulder and glared at her friend. "We're leaving now." She glared before turning her attention back to Arizona. "Are we ready to go?" Arizona nodded excitedly.

"You two enjoy." Addison winked at Arizona as she picked up her drink and headed out of the kitchen.

After closing the apartment door after them, Callie reached for Arizona and pulled her towards her. Now that they were alone, she wanted to greet her date properly. Her hands cupped Arizona's face as her lips firmly claimed Arizona's.

"I am so looking forward to today." Callie informed her, touching her lips to Arizona's once again.

"Good. Popular census tells me that you're going to love it." She teased, winking as she slipped her hand into Callie's and led her out of the building.

Arizona checked her watch as they emerged onto the sidewalk. 1pm; an hour to go until show time. They took the opportunity to walk a couple of blocks hand in hand in the warm sun.

"So..." Callie eventually spoke up, glancing sideways at Arizona. "What is it we're doing today?" She gave the hand she was holding a squeeze, earning herself a sweet smile in response.

"It's a surprise. You'll find out soon." Her reply was nonchalant; something which she knew was making Callie's curiosity worse. Casting her eyes down the street, she tried her hardest to ignore Callie's intense stare.

"Oh come on. Addison knows?" She tugged playfully on Arizona's arm, causing her date to glance momentarily in her direction.

Much to Callie's dismay, Arizona's face broke out into a smile. "Yes...but the surprise isn't for Addison. So, technically...she is allowed to know." She smirked, watching as Callie's lips formed a dramatic pout.

"You could give me a hint?"

"You want a hint?" Callie nodded enthusiastically. Arizona paused for a moment, pretending to consider Callie's request. "Ok." Callie's smile grew wider, making it difficult for Arizona to contain her own laughter. "You are going to love it."

Callie nodded along as she agreed, waiting for the rest of the words to leave Arizona's mouth. When nothing followed, she frowned. "Yes…and?" She pushed further, rolling her eyes at how difficult it was to get the information that she craved. Arizona noted her reactions and mentally high-fived herself. She had Callie just where she wanted her; curious and wanting more.

"And what?"

As they crossed the street, Arizona took the opportunity to turn her head away from Callie and release some of her laughter. The muffled sound didn't go unnoticed by Callie. She pulled them to a standstill, forcing Arizona to face her; the remnants of her laughter still on her face.

"Wait...that's it? That's my hint?" Callie's face was straightlaced, which only spurred on Arizona's amusement.

"Yeah." Her smile never faltered.

Callie tried not to be as thrown away by the sweet smile Arizona was giving her. Her trademark smile could make Callie do anything; even momentarily forget the game they were currently playing. She was determined that this was one she wouldn't lose all that easily. It may have been Arizona's game to begin with, but Callie wanted to be the victor.

"That's not a hint, Arizona." Callie squinted her eyes. "That's just stating the obvious."

"It is a clue." Her tone was defensive yet somewhat still amused. "It just depends on which way you choose to look at it..." Arizona stated, although the look on Callie's face told her that she was less than impressed.

"Arizona..."

"Oh, look...here's a cab!" She grinned as she stuck her hand out, bringing the yellow vehicle to a halt.

Ignoring the pout which was being sent her way, Arizona opened the door of the car. Placing a gentle kiss on the Callie's hand which she was still holding, Arizona then gestured with her free hand for Callie to get into the car.

Pausing for a minute as she weighed up her options, Callie eventually folded. Arizona Robbins – 1, Callie Torres – 0. She ducked into the vehicle wearing a defeated smile.

The small driver spun in his seat and greeted them both with a toothy smile. "Where can I take you ladies?" His American accent was laced with heavy Italian.

Callie shrugged dramatically, turning her head to Arizona as she smirked. "Yes...where are we going?"

Rolling her eyes, Arizona ignored her comments and focused her attention on the driver. "The corner of 8th Ave and 51st please." She smiled at him before glancing at Callie. Callie repeated the location to herself as she tried to figure out where they were headed. Arizona laughed. "We can walk from there, stop trying to figure it out."

Callie blushed. "Fine, I'll try and be patient. You're starting to sound like a little native New Yorker though."

Arizona's smile beamed. "I know! I actually had this really great tour of the city a little while ago." She teased, her mind danced back to the particular day in question.

"Oh, you did?" Callie arched her eyebrow, her lips turned up in a smile. "Your tour guide...she must have been pretty hot, eh?" She winked at Arizona, although her smile quickly faded as Arizona grimaced.

"Well, actually no." She leant into Callie. "I mean, she had a really bad moustache." She whispered as she ran her fingertips across the top of her own lip. Callie stared back, her eyes wide. "I tried not to notice it at first but there's only so much pretending a girl can do. It freaked me out; she kept running her fingers through it." She shuddered, holding back her laughter as Callie playfully slapped her leg.

"I do not have a moustache!" Her exclamation was a little louder than she expected; earning them a curious glance from the driver in his rear-view mirror. Blushing, Callie lowered her voice to a whisper. "I do not have facial hair!"

Arizona's resolve broke as she succumbed to the laughter she had been holding in. Callie's face was a stalk contrast, as she stared back at her, not amused. "Gotcha."

Callie remained silent as she feigned interest in the passing traffic on 8th Avenue. Controlling her laughter, Arizona scooted across the seat closer to her date. Taking Callie's hand in her own, she leant over to that her mouth was merely centimetres from Callie's ear. The sudden close proximity sent a shiver down Callie's spine; temporarily distracting her from the game they were currently playing.

"My tour guide was the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of spending time with." Arizona whispered softly into Callie's ear, before sitting back in her seat.

Callie froze for a minute before turning her head slightly to return Arizona's gaze. Their hands were still joined. The warmth from Callie's cheeks ran down through her body. Their smiles were similar.

"You're a little off your game today…" Arizona teased. "You're making it a little too easy for me to win…" Her words were followed by a wink.

"You're supposed to be wooing me…not winning me."

"Are they not the same thing?" Arizona asked sweetly; her humour now taking a more serious tone.

Callie froze in her seat as she stared back at the woman beside her. She was thankful that the driver had taken up interest in the current Yankees results on the radio and not in the conversation which was taking place directly behind him.

Her grip tightened on Arizona's hand. "How do you do that?" She studied her face closely, searching for any tell tale signs. Arizona's face remained the same; smiley and warm.

"Do what?"

"Turn a bantering match into something romantic?" She was amazed. She couldn't figure out whether Arizona just had a way with words or whether she was being wooed and she just didn't know it. Either way, she was sold. Arizona Robbins was definitely it.

Arizona's laughter filled the car; a sound which Callie knew she would never tire of hearing. "I don't know…it's a gift I guess."

The rest of the short journey continued with their banter. Arizona eased off, allowing Callie to earn a couple of points; although the Latina remained in the dark about the reason why she was suddenly victorious. The car eventually came to a standstill on 8th Avenue.

While Arizona settled the fare, Callie stared up and down the street trying to work out their location. She had lived in the city for long enough; she knew that this shouldn't be as big a challenge as it was. She dug her hands into her pockets, her gaze forever curious. The location didn't give much away; they could be going or doing anything. She groaned in frustration as Arizona joined her on the sidewalk.

Linking her arm through Callie's, Arizona led her across the busy street. Her smile was triumphant. "We are nearly there. Be patient."

"You do like to keep a girl guessing…"

"I'm just keeping you on your toes." Arizona winked, as they headed down 51st Street. "A few more minutes and all shall be revealed..."

Callie gazed idly across the street. Inside she was like a child on Christmas morning. Externally, however, she tried to remain cool. She could feel Arizona's stare on her every couple of minutes; she was waiting for Callie to react to something. Callie just didn't know what.

"Stop watching me."

Arizona snapped her head forward, her eyes locked straight ahead of her. She could see their destination in plain view and she knew it was just a matter of seconds before Callie too noticed it.

"I wasn't." She mumbled.

Callie's eye line eventually hit the bright sign at the end of the street. Her walking pace slowed as she grabbed on to Arizona's arm.

"Wait…are we…?" As she glanced at Arizona, she didn't even have to wait for an answer. The blonde's smile gave it all away. "Oh my God…Arizona! I've been wanting to see this show…since…since forever!"

Inside, Arizona was dancing. Teddy and Addison had been right; she loved it. Taking Callie's hand in her own, she continued them towards the building.

The Gershwin Theatre, currently famed for it's run of Wicked which had tourists and New Yorkers alike, flocking to it's doors. The green, white and black sign which hung above the door displayed what Arizona guessed was two witches. It was another New York first for her, a play on, or just off Broadway as her Google research had informed her of their location. Clearly, judging by the excited smile on Callie's face, it was also a first for her, too.

Hands locked, they joined the queue inside at the box office. They were still fairly early so only four other people were waiting in front of them.

"I can't thank you enough for this." Callie whispered to her, leaving a small kiss beside her ear.

Arizona grinned. "You don't have to thank me. Your smile alone, is enough." Callie blushed at her words as her eyes continued their exploration of the theatre lobby.

Soon enough, they were at the front of the queue, where a small woman in her sixties smiled back at them behind a Perspex screen. Her nametag read 'Dolores.' Her bright make up did little to hide the fact that she hadn't aged well in later life, although the warm smile she projected quickly made you forget anything else about her features.

"Can I help you?" Her accent was Southern.

"Hi." Arizona returned her own version of a friendly smile. "I've ordered two tickets, under the name Robbins."

Dolores' eyes appeared to light up at the mention of Arizona's name. "Ah, yes. Ms Robbins." She smiled once more as she spun around on her chair and retrieved an envelope from the cabinet behind her. Callie watched with curiosity but chose not to question anything.

Spinning back around to her desk, Dolores opened the envelope and slid two tickets under the slot at the bottom of the screen. Arizona grinned as she picked them up, handing one to Callie. Fishing back into the brown envelope, she pulled out two programmes and slid them one at a time across the counter.

"You're complimentary programmes."

Callie's eyes brightened as she stared down at the glossy booklet in her hand. The shocked look on Arizona's face told her that this part at least hadn't been planned. She made a mental note to enquire about it further once they were alone.

"Thank you." Arizona turned to follow Callie towards the theatre doors but Dolores's voice pulled her back to the booth once again. Fishing into the bottom of the envelope, she produced a small, white envelope with Arizona's name on the front.

Slipping it through the screen, she smiled. "For after the show." She added, with a wink.

Clueless, Arizona thanked her and pocketed the envelope. Whatever was inside could wait until the final curtain was down.

Callie was busy talking to a young male usher, who was checking her ticket. "If you take a left when you are inside, walk straight down to the front. Your seats are in the centre." He informed them politely, his attention falling on the couple behind them as they made their way through the doors.

Callie glanced down at the seat numbers, her eyes immediately shooting back up to meet Arizona. "Front row? In the centre?" Arizona smiled brightly in response. "How did you get these tickets?" Her voice was laced with amazement and appreciation.

As they walked down the carpeted walkway to their seats, Arizona felt it was time to confess. "I may have had a little help from a friend."

They reached their seats; perfectly situated in the middle of the front row. Although there was a screen covering the main stage at the moment, Arizona knew that the minute the curtain was up they would have one of the best views in the house.

They settled into their seats, Callie's programme resting gently on her lap. She nodded, urging Arizona to continue.

"Teddy had a patient late last year who she treated for atherosclerosis. Apparently everything was pretty routine, but he was determined that he would one day pay her back for saving his life. He told her that if she ever needed anything to call him. He's a chairmen here…hence the really great seats at short notice."

Callie shifted in her seat, bringing her body closer to Arizona's; the armrest now being the only thing that separated them. Arizona noticed the change on Callie's face, but before she could question it any further, Callie broke the silence between them.

"What did she treat him for, again?"

"Atherosclerosis." Arizona answered, stumbling slightly this time as she repeated the word. She was fairly certain that she had said the right thing, the seductive smile on Callie's face confirming this.

"There is something so unbelievably sexy about hearing you say things like that." Her voice was low and husky as she reached for Arizona's hand.

Arizona giggled as she looked down at their joined hands. "You're a doctor; you hear things like that all the time…"

"Yeah but you make them sound really hot." Callie responded, bringing Arizona's hand up to her lips. Her kiss lingered a little longer before she dropped their hands back down onto her lap.

Arizona's confidence took a well deserved boost. Running her tongue across her bottom lip, she watched as Callie's eyes drank in her action. The colour on Callie's cheeks was deepening.

"If you're lucky, I may know a couple more medical terms…" She lowered her voice as she teased Callie. Callie's eyes darkened at her response. She had never once considered her work to be a turn on, but suddenly her mind was filled with thoughts of Arizona, her velvety voice and numerous medical terms. It was a turn of thought trail that she hadn't expected; although she rationalised that Arizona could make anything sound sexy simply by saying it. Some people just had that power; and Arizona Robbins was definitely one of them.

"Oh you do?"

Arizona shrugged playfully. "I was a die hard ER fan back in the day. I'm sure I remember a thing or two…"

Callie's hearty laugh filled the theatre. "I wouldn't picture you as an ER fan."

"What can I say; I clearly have a thing for doctors." Arizona replied nonchalantly, picking up her programme to casually flick through it.

"Oi." Callie nudged her, causing Arizona to look up from her reading.

"Only the beautiful Latina ones. Obviously."

Callie couldn't hide her grin as she too began flicking through her programme. She made it as far as the second page before she stopped, her jaw dropping. "Oh my God. My programme is signed!" Her exclamation gained Arizona's attention, who was now looking over Callie's shoulder to get a better view of the page.

Callie ran her fingers of the inked words. "To Callie, I hope you enjoy the show. See you after. All my love, Jackie Burns x." Callie read the words to Arizona, her face beyond animated. "See you after? I wonder what she means by that?"

Arizona remembered the envelope in her back pocket and Dolores' parting words. She smiled. "I don't know, maybe she was just being polite?" She offered, choosing instead to leave the other surprise until later on. "That must have been some ath-ero-sclero-sis." She emphasised the word using the sexiest voice she could come up with, knowing it would drive Callie crazy.

As the lights dimmed in the theatre, Callie slid her hand once again into Arizona's. "Best date ever." She whispered as music filled the room and the curtain slowly rose.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the part one of the date. Part two will explain how the get to where they are at the beginning of this chapter. And it definitely won't be so long before the next update. I'm back in my flow, I think :) <strong>

**Review away and all have a fabulous weekend :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok...firstly, I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Between work, script writing and life in general, time just seems to be disappearing from me lately. Anyways, I am sorry, and hope that you're all still interested in this... **

**Also, I know I can't say it enough, but thank you all for the reviews, alerts, follows etc...they do make my day :)**

**And lastly, for the sake of the story...I did research actresses who are staring in Wicked, just to make it a little more authentic. But any of the other details (you'll see what I mean) are pure fragments of my imagination...**

**That being said, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 <strong>

Callie stood patiently in line, humming 'Popular' to herself. As she bopped to the tune in her head, she received a curious look from the woman in front. Realising she was humming a little louder than planned, she blushed as she looked away, her eyes finding Arizona. Sitting alone, the blonde had busied herself with the Wicked programme. A smile had settled on her lips as she absentmindedly flipped through the pages, occasionally focusing harder when something caught her attention. Callie sighed contentedly as she observed from afar. She still couldn't believe her luck, but it seemed to be true; she was really here with Arizona Robbins.

"Um…Miss?"

The strange voice pulled her from her stare. Realising that the three people who had been in front of her in the queue had long left, she noticed the puzzled teenager who was trying to grab her attention.

Callie stared back at her blankly before remembering why she was there in the first place. "Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled goofily as she stepped forward. "Could I just have one chocolate and one vanilla, please?" Pulling ten dollars out of her pocket, she paid for her ice cream. "Thanks."

As Callie returned to their seats with the frozen desert, Arizona smiled as she closed the programme and turned in her seat to face Callie. Callie copied her actions as she sat down.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" She offered, holding both cartons between them.

Arizona smiled sweetly, her eyes shining. "We could…share?"

Peeling back the lid on the each of the containers, Callie couldn't hide the huge grin on her face. "Are you enjoying the show?" She asked, swirling the spoon around the chocolate ice cream before holding it out for Arizona to take.

Momentarily forgetting where they were, Arizona leant forward and took the spoon into her mouth. Her eyes remained on Callie's, who was intensely staring between Arizona's eyes and her lips. As the chocolate melted in her mouth, Arizona slowly licked her bottom lip before sitting back in her seat.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, it's pretty exciting…"

Callie opened her mouth to respond but no words followed. Arizona smirked to herself as she realised that Callie's gaze was still fixed on her lips. Mentally high fiving herself, Arizona continued to pick at the ice cream while Callie tried her hardest to regain the ability to speak.

* * *

><p>As the second half of the production came to a close, the audience were immediately on their feet. Applause filled the auditorium, while the cast took their well deserved bows. Callie grinned brightly at Arizona. Returning the smile, Arizona joined in with the applause as her arm brushed lightly against Callie's.<p>

Gathering their belongings together, Arizona remembered the envelope which was in her back pocket. Feeling a new wave of excitement wash over her, she removed it and handed it to Callie.

"Part two of the surprise." She explained to her confused looking date.

Her smile was joined by a frown as her fingers lightly pulled the envelope apart, revealing two plastic cards. Turning the cards over in her hand, Callie froze. 'Backstage pass' and each of their names were printed on the bottom of the card.

"Seriously?" One glance at the smile on Arizona's face told her that it was in fact true. They were going backstage.

"Come on." Arizona laughed lightly as she took Callie's hand in her own and led them towards the stage door. A steward in his early twenties stopped them as they approached the door, but after Arizona showed him the passes his demeanour quickly changed.

"If you'd like to just follow me…" He held the door open and both girls excitedly entered the brightly lit corridor. He smiled politely at them both as they moved past him.

They walked for a couple of minutes down a labyrinth of corridors before stopping outside a white door. The sign on the front read 'Jacky Burns.'

"Oh my God." Callie whispered to Arizona as the steward knocked loudly on the door.

A couple of seconds later, the voice which they had grown accustomed to over the past two hours was calling through the door for them to come in. Opening the door, the young man walked in first, closely followed by Callie and then Arizona.

"Ms Burns, there are two guests to see you…"

As he stepped aside, Callie and Arizona were given their first glance of the actress as herself. She had washed away the green stage makeup, leaving behind no trace of her character Elphaba. Her costume had been replaced with jeans and a fitted white shirt. The loose bun her hair was currently pinned in, was a mixture of messy and perfection.

"Callie and Arizona, right?" She smiled warmly at them both as she dismissed the steward with a nod of her head. As he left them room, she shook hands with the pair. "How did you like the show?" She motioned for them to take a seat on the couch while she sat on her dresser chair facing them.

"It was fantastic." Callie gushed, a huge smile planted firmly on her face. Arizona nodded along in agreement. "I mean, I've been dying to see this show for so long. It was most definitely worth the wait. You were…amazing." Realising that she was close to embarrassing herself, Callie quickly shut up and glanced nervously at the feet. Callie's enthusiasm and subsequent embarrassment was endearing to Arizona. She caught Callie's glance and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say." The actress replied, playing idly with the silver chain which hung delicately around her neck. "It's always great to have such positive feedback. Makes all of this kinda worth it, you know?"

Regaining a fresh wave of confidence, Callie lifted her eyes from the floor. Star struck wasn't something which she usually experienced but having just watched this woman perform live, she was hit with a feeling of admiration. It took a mixture of pure talent, poise and stamina to do what this woman did, twice a day, six days a week.

"How long have you been in Wicked for?" Arizona asked, breaking the somewhat weird silence which was beginning to settle over the room. Her question at least earned her the actress' attention, at least for a couple of seconds. Arizona had noticed the look Jacky was giving her date, but she choose to just ignore it for now. Maybe she was wrong.

"Only a couple of months, so far." Her response was polite enough but her voice lacked the interest it held when she had answered Callie moments before. Arizona sighed, while Callie seemed to not notice.

"Do you come to the theatre often?" Jacky continued, asking the question to the room although her eyes focused it solely on Callie.

Arizona arched her eyebrow as she looked between the two women in amazement and disbelief. Watching the scene play out in front of her, she could feel her temper growing. Callie answered the questions which were directed at her as politely as she could, although Arizona immediately picked up on the flirtatious tone which was being sent her date's way. Either Callie was oblivious to the fact that this woman was flirting with her or she simply chose not to respond. Either way, Arizona was beginning to get a little pissed off.

"You're a doctor? Wow, that's pretty impressive…" Jackie gushed, batting her eyelashes at Callie. Arizona couldn't help the dramatic roll of her eyes. If there was one thing she hated, more than her date being hit on in front of her, it was tacky a brilliant actress, subtly clearly wasn't on her list of talents.

"Um…yeah." Callie glanced at Arizona out of the corner of her eye and noticed the dramatic change in her expressions. The excitement that was there before was now replaced with a look of anger? Jealousy? Callie wasn't sure which, but she figured it was time they leave.

Arizona felt a rush of relief wash through her as Callie stood.

"Well, we best get going or we're going to be late. But thanks for your time." Her clipped tone brought a small smile back to Arizona's face.

"Oh. Sure, you're welcome." The disappointment in her voice was audible as she too stood up.

Arizona mumbled goodbye as she headed out of the door and began charging down the hallway. Leaving the dressing room, Callie had to jog to catch up with her.

"Hey…slow down. Where's the fire?" Callie reached out and grabbed her arm, bringing her to a standstill. She tried to flash her one of her trademark smiles but even that failed to break the stern look on Arizona's face.

"You realise she was flirting with you, right?" Arizona snapped, immediately regretting it the minute the words left her mouth. She knew it wasn't Callie who she should be angry with; as far as she was aware the brunette had done nothing to reciprocate the flirting.

For a split second, Callie basked in the knowledge that Arizona was jealous over her. It was a powerful emotion, one which Callie was all too familiar with. Even though she already knew it, it just confirmed that Arizona did in fact care about her.

"I…"

"Callie?" A voice from down the hall cut her off. Arizona rolled her eyes and turned away, continuing to storm off down the corridor.

Sighing, Callie turned back to see Jacky jogging down the corridor towards her. Catching her breath, she blushed as she came to a stop beside the Latina.

Realising that she was no longer being followed, Arizona stopped and spun around, her hands firmly planted on her hips. She watched as they spoke for a minute before the actress handed Callie a small slip of paper.

"Brilliant." Arizona whispered to herself, her voice a mixture of anger and hurt.

Callie glanced down at the paper before shaking her head. Arizona watched as Callie said something and both sets of eyes were once again on her. Handing back the piece of paper, Callie swiftly turned and rejoined Arizona.

Wrapping her arm around Arizona's shoulders, Callie pulled her into her embrace as she forced her to carry on walking away from the awkward situation. Arizona resisted at first, but a few seconds later she found herself being led by Callie. Her anger was slowly starting to subside.

"Did you just ask you out?" Her voice had lost it's anger and was now subject to a whole load of jealousy.

Callie gave her shoulder a slight squeeze as she glanced sideways at her. "I told her that I was already taken."

It was a direction Arizona hadn't expected the conversation to go in, but now that it had, all she could hear was the pounding in her chest. It helped to mask the tingling sensation which Callie's words had brought to her stomach.

"You are?" Arizona asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Callie smiled. "I'd like to be." She kissed the top of Arizona's head as they briefly broke apart to walk out of the theatre doors. Walking out into the late afternoon sunshine, Callie clasped Arizona's hand and headed down the street. "So, what is next part of the best date, ever?" She asked, changing the subject before Arizona had chance to respond.

The distraction technique seemed to work as Arizona smiled warmly. "Well…I was thinking that we could grab a bite to eat, and then maybe a few drinks?"

Callie smiled as she gestured to the road in front of them. "Lead the way, beautiful. I'm all yours." She whispered to the back of Arizona's hand before pushing her lips slightly against the soft skin.

* * *

><p>For dinner, they had shared a pizza at an Italian in Greenwich Village. Arizona had done her research, using her trusted friend Google, and found that the pizzeria was one of the best in the Village. They had played a game together over dinner, choosing slices of pizzas with random toppings on for the other to try. As Callie tried to get Arizona to eat a slice covered in olives, Arizona decided that it was time for the game to come to an end. She reached instead for a safe piece which was topped with ham and pineapple. The conversation had flowed naturally between the two women, the awkwardness of the theatre now long forgotten.<p>

The bar they now found themselves in was rapidly filling up. Rock music played in the background, the odd song occasionally being heard over the chatter of the patrons. They'd found a spot near the back, out of the way enough to give them some privacy, and yet close enough to the rest of the bar so that they weren't too isolated.

Standing with her hands on her hips, Callie eyed the smaller woman sceptically. "Are you sure about this? I wouldn't want to embarrass you or anything…" Her tone was bordering on mocking.

Arizona couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. Callie even found herself laughing along, even though for all intents and purposes, they were supposed to be acting serious.

Closing the gap between them, Arizona paused inches away from Callie's lips. "I'll go and get us some drinks, and you set them up." She closed the distance, leaving a lingering kiss on the Latina's lips. "Then we'll see who's going to be the embarrassed one…" She gave Callie a playful slap on the behind as she moved past her and headed to the bar.

Callie paused for a minute, leaning lightly on the pool table as she watched Arizona weave her way through the crowd. Stopping at the bar, she propped herself up as she tried to gain the bartender's attention. Callie's attention had somehow travelled due south, resting on the perfect view of Arizona's behind which came into view as people moved in and out of her eye line.

Snapping herself out of her stare, she began placing the coloured balls into the black triangle. "'See who's the embarrassed one.'" She mimicked Arizona's voice as she muttered to herself. "I'll kick her ass…"

"Talking to yourself, Calliope?"

Arizona's voice startled her. Blushing, she spun around and shook her head. "No, of course not. Just clearing my throat, you know!" She pretended to clear her throat, trying to make it sound like the noise she had just been making.

Arizona narrowed her eyes at her as she handed her a glass of beer. "Hmm ok." She gave her a chaste kiss as she moved past her and put down her drink, placing a pool cue in its place.

Sipping her drink, Callie watched her curiously. "So, explain this to me again? If you win…"

Arizona laughed to herself as she leant forward and lined up her cue with the white ball. Staring down the cue to the triangle of balls at the other end of the table, she paused to focus her eyes once again on Callie. "If I win…you come home with me tonight."

Hearing the words leave Arizona's mouth once again, Callie felt her knees buckle beneath her. She was thankful that she was still leaning against the table, otherwise she was positive that she would have collapsed into a heap on the floor. Arizona could see the impact that she was having on Callie, and she was loving every minute of it. Remaining bent down over the table, she watched as Callie's eyes stopped momentarily on Arizona's cleavage before travelling back up to make eye contact.

"Ok…" Callie smiled. "So then, if and when I win…?"

Arizona's laughter once again filled Callie's ears. "It's good that you remain optimistic." She teased as Callie pouted dramatically at her. "Ok, if you win…then you don't have to come home with me tonight." Arizona stated simply.

"Oh ok." Callie smiled as she considered what Arizona had just told her. She froze as the words hit home. "Wait, what?" She frowned as she turned her attention back to Arizona who had gone back to lining up her shot.

"What?" She asked sweetly, keeping her focus on the table.

Callie ducked, leaning down onto the table to put herself into Arizona's eye line. Standing up, Arizona released her grip on the cue as she smiled cheekily at her date.

"Are you kidding me? If you win, I go home with you. If I win, I don't?"

"Yeah…using my talent alone, I could win the game. I'm also hoping that you'll want to come home with me, so you will therefore throw the game. Either way, I'm pretty sure I'll win." She winked, the happiness in her voice finding its way into her smile.

Callie took a swig of her drink, taking the spare few seconds to think over Arizona's words. Wanting to take advantage of Callie's pause, Arizona resumed setting up her shot.

"You've never made many bets before, have you? Because I hate to be the one to burst your pink, pretty bubble, but you kinda suck at it, babe." The pet name had slipped out before she could stop it, but Arizona was too focused on Callie's insult to pay it much time.

Raising her eyebrow, she chose to ignore the comment and struck the white ball towards the waiting pile. Seconds later, the group was forced apart as four of the balls rolled quickly into the pockets.

A proud smile on her face, Arizona straightened her back and turned to face Callie. "Well then it's a damn good job that I don't suck at pool then, isn't it?"

Callie's eyes travelled quickly between the pool table and Arizona's now smug smile. She hated to admit it, but it seemed that Arizona was right; either way she would definitely win. Although this time it was a contest Callie was more than willing to lose.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun...thoughts? :) <strong>

**And, next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for ;) It will also be my first ever attempt at such a scene...so fingers crossed lol **

**Have a good week, all :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello...remember me?! Argh, I'm sorry for the stupidly long wait. Many reasons...life, gay pride, holiday, work, and a little more life. Plus this chapter was a bitch to write! Turns out...writing fluffy romance is my thing...writing you know what...well you'll see. I think it's safe to say that EL James is safe with her job for the time being haha which is also another reason for my delay...50 Shades of Grey...addicted! **

**Anywho, THANK YOU for all sticking with me, for reading, for reviewing, for the follows etc, etc. I say it everytime, but you guys rock...**

**That being said...here is chapter 19. Chapter 20 is all planned, so shouldn't take as long (famous last words, right?!) but I'm so nervous about this chapter it's unreal! Right, I'm off to find a place to hide...**

**Enjoy (I hope...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 <strong>

Callie smiled smugly as she watched the pool ball roll smoothly towards the far pocket. She was almost positive that she heard Arizona gasp as the ball disappeared out of sight. A cheer erupted behind them from the group of people currently watching their game. Ignoring the congratulations that her date was receiving, Arizona leant on her cue and stared down at the table. The game hadn't exactly gone how she had expected. After the opening break, Callie had somehow managed to keep up with Arizona, potting her own coloured balls just as quickly. Arizona had been slightly taken aback by some of the trick shots her opponent was doing, although she tried her hardest to mask her surprise.

On the surface it was just a game of pool, but both women knew what they were really playing. After Arizona had named the stakes in the bet, Callie didn't have any interest in winning the game. Going home with Arizona that evening was worth losing a game of pool for. That being said, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She would make sure that Arizona would win, but not all that easily.

Callie used every opportunity she would to make things difficult for Arizona. Early on in the game, she had noticed how every time she bent down to take a shot, Arizona's eyes automatically wandered down to her cleavage. Using this to her advantage, Callie began to take longer to actually execute her shots. She pressed herself further down onto the table, making sure to give Arizona the best possible view. The action always left the blonde flustered when it came to her taking her go.

The black ball and one of Callie's red ones were all that remained. As Callie dusted the end of her pool cue, Arizona slowly made her way around the table, stopping beside her.

"So…just in case you needed further incentive…." She whispered into Callie's ear. She paused as she felt Callie shiver beside her. "I make an excellent breakfast…" She smirked to herself as she patted Callie on the ass. "Good luck with your shot." She winked, walking back around to her side of the table and picking up her drink.

Callie remained frozen to the spot, her eyes fixated on Arizona. Just when she thought she had the upper hand, Arizona swooped in and managed to destroy her resolve. Trying hard to regain her composure, Callie lined up her next shot and pocketed the coloured ball.

"She thinks that she can distract me…" Callie mumbled to herself as she downed the rest of her beer. Placing the empty bottle back down on the table, she reached for the cube of chalk and began to dust the end of the cue. Her eyes were fixed on Arizona, who was keeping her face as straight as she could. There was something about the intensity of Callie's stare that caused Arizona's stomach to flutter slightly.

Lining up her next shot, the black ball, Callie gently hit the white ensuring that it stopped inches away from her destination.

"Oh, would you look at that!" She feigned disappointment, her arms flying into the air.

Arizona watched her sceptically, her eyebrow firmly raised. "Some of those trick shots you've just been doing…and you couldn't make that shot?"

Callie shrugged. "Just because I was winning, doesn't mean that I want to actually win." She teased, the smile on her lips reaching up to her eyes.

Arizona's laughter greeted her ears. "You were not winning." She shook her head, watching as Callie rounded the table towards her.

Stopping inches away from Arizona, Callie leant back against the pool table. Her eyes never once left Arizona's face. "Trust me; I'm winning in this situation." She whispered, reaching across for Arizona and pulling her into her embrace.

"Oh, is that so?" She huskily responded, her hands coming up to rest on Callie's shoulders. She gently played with the tips of Callie's hair, twisting the dark strands around her fingers.

"Mhmm." Callie responded with a nod. Her hands rested firmly on Arizona's back, her fingers slipping under the fabric of her top. Despite the dimness of the bar lighting darkening Arizona's eyes, Callie could see the sparkle which remained underneath. "So…are you taking your shot?"

The question lingered silently in the air. Callie waited patiently; unaware of the quiet battle Arizona was having with herself. Arizona knew that she could continue playing the game and earn her prize legitimately. She was always taught that you play fairly, although in her later years she had quickly discovered that playing fair wasn't always the right way to go. Sometimes in life you have to cut to the chase. As she remained in Callie's arms, she knew that she couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. To hell with playing fairly.

She shook her head as she inched her face closer to Callie's. "No. Do you want to get out of here?"

Callie closed the gap between them, claiming Arizona's lips with her own. She felt Arizona smile into the kiss. "After you…" Releasing Arizona from her arms, she laced their fingers together as Arizona led them quickly out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Callie perched on the edge of Arizona's couch, twiddling her thumbs as her eyes darted around the room. Arizona had told her to make herself at home while she got some wine from the kitchen. Callie had tried to do just that; however the longer she was alone, the more time her nerves had to settle. The cab ride to Arizona's had been quiet to say the least. Apart from giving her address in to the driver, Arizona had spent the majority of the drive staring intently out of the window. Her hand remained firmly in Callie's, with Callie's free hand tickling up and down her arm. Callie found herself thankful for the silence as she too lost herself momentarily to her thoughts. Tonight was a moment which she had looked forward to and thought about on many occasions. The closer they got to their destination, her nerves multiplied. One glance at Arizona's facial expression confirmed that she too was feeling the anticipation, although the small smile on the blonde's face made Callie feel slightly better.<p>

Checking her watch, she realised that she had been waiting for almost five minutes. _She made it sound as though she had wine….has she gone out?_She strained her ears, searching for any indication that Arizona hadn't in fact slipped out and left her alone. She held her breath as a few seconds of silence followed, before thankfully the distant sound of cupboards opening and closing confirmed that she actually wasn't alone.

Deciding that she needed to step up and take control, Callie headed towards the kitchen, pausing in the doorway. Silently, she leant against the doorframe and watched as Arizona muttered away to herself while she opened up the bottle of wine. As Callie's eyes wandered down her svelte body, she felt her nerves disappear. This was what she wanted. Arizona was exactly what she needed.

"Arizona?" She spoke softly, her lips finishing in a smile. Arizona jumped slightly as she spun around, a small blush gracing her cheeks. Her smile was similar to Callie's. "I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten about me…" Callie trailed off, watching as the colour on Arizona's cheeks deepened.

"No, never." Arizona reassured her. Picking up with the wine glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other, Arizona crossed the space between them. "I was just getting the wine."

As she tried to walk through the doorway and into the living room, Callie took a step forward, her arm coming across to lean on the wooden frame. Realising that she was blocked in, Arizona spun to face the Latina. Her eyes questioned Callie, waiting for her next move.

"I'm not really in the mood for wine anymore…" Callie stated, using her free hand to first collect the empty glasses out of Arizona's hand. Leaning slightly into the kitchen, she placed them on the side before doing the same with the wine bottle.

"Oh?" Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to respond. It was barely a whisper. She knew that this was it; the moment they had been building up to and both secretly wanting for weeks.

"No." Callie bit the bottom of her lip as she pressed her body into Arizona's, pushing her up against the doorframe. Arizona's breath hitched as Callie leant in and covered her lips with her own. The chaste kiss started off sweet, sensual. Callie relished the experience for a moment; Arizona had the softest lips which seemed to fit with her own perfectly. It was a feeling Callie knew she would never tire of.

Her tongue ran briefly across Arizona's bottom lip before Arizona parted her mouth, allowing her to deepen the kiss. The sensation of Callie's tongue battling with her own for dominance caused a moan to escape into the kiss. The sound only served to spur Callie on, as her hands cupped Arizona's cheeks, holding her closer.

Eventually breaking the kiss, Callie backed away from the doorway, roughly tugging on the front of Arizona's top for her to follow her. Once Arizona moved with her, Callie claimed her lips once more as she walked backwards through the living room.

"If I remember correctly…your bedroom is this way?" She asked between kisses, her lips roaming across Arizona's jaw line.

Arizona murmured something that resembled a yes as she grabbed Callie's face and pulled her in for another kiss. She continued the kiss as she guided Callie backwards towards her bedroom. It was a few seconds before they hit the closed bedroom door with a thud. Taking the opportunity to regain a little control, Arizona used her own body to pin Callie up against the door. Reaching for the hem of Callie's top, she slowly brought it upwards as her fingers lightly caressed the bare skin underneath. Breaking the kiss only to remove the offending article, Arizona tossed it behind her. Her lips quickly reclaimed their target.

As Arizona reached behind her and turned the handle, Callie felt herself being pushed backwards with the opening door. Arizona left soft kisses along Callie's neck, occasionally nipping the olive skin with her teeth.

"Mmhmmm."

The sound brought a smile to her face. Pausing her exploration for a second, Arizona stepped back to admire the woman in front of her. Arizona was certain that she would remember this image for the rest of her life. Black lace, especially when it was accompanied by a heavily panting Callie Torres, was definitely her new favourite fabric.

Feeling the loss of lips on her skin, Callie opened her eyes, bringing herself back to reality. Arizona was unaware that she was being watched at first, as her eyes continued their journey across Callie's body. Trailing her fingers down her cleavage, she then lightly grazed across her breasts where her bra rested on her skin.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered, her gaze finally leaving Callie's body to meet the dark eyes which were glistening back down at her.

Grabbing her cheek, Callie pulled her in and kissed her, pushing them off the door and further into the room. They kissed their way across the room, stopping as Arizona's legs hit the base of the bed. Callie grinned at her as she pushed her down.

Sitting on the edge of the bed with Callie stood in between her legs; Arizona placed open kisses across Callie's stomach. Callie tangled her hands through the blonde's hair, watching as the smaller woman tasted every inch of her bare abdomen. Lust mixed with adoration flashed across Arizona's eyes as she glanced up at Callie, her hands resting tentatively on the button of Callie's trousers. She paused for a second, her eyes silently searching Callie's face for any sign of doubt. Instead, she received a loving smile as Callie leant down to claim her lips, her hands gently brushing the hair out of Arizona's face.

Receiving the answer she had been silently waiting for, Arizona quickly popped open the button. Sliding her hands inside the fabric, she caressed the skin on Callie's legs as she pushed the material to the ground. Leaning on Arizona's shoulders, Callie stepped out of her trousers, kicking them into the room behind her. She stepped back slightly, watching as Arizona's eyes once again wandered her body. She knew immediately by the look on Arizona's face that the matching black lace set had been a winning choice for the evening. Having Arizona's eyes drink in the sight of her, Callie felt empowered; she felt more wanted and desired than she had for a very long time. At least in the way that she needed.

Arizona was certain that the pounding in her chest filled her bedroom. It seemed to increase the more she found herself taking in the sight before her. Callie Torres in all her magnificent glory. She had always considered Callie to have a gorgeous figure; although that had been wearing clothes. Now, that she stood in front of her, her modesty hidden purely by a strip of expensive lace, Arizona Robbins was certain that she knew what perfection truly was. Every ounce of Callie's body, from her long, toned legs, to her curvaceous hips and her beautiful breasts which heaved deeply with her breathing, was simply divine. Feeling the need to once again touch the tanned skin, Arizona reached out but before she could reach her, Callie pushed her down onto the bed.

As she straddled her, Callie made sure to push her cleavage together slightly, merely inches from the blonde's face. She was sure Arizona's eyes were soon to pop out of her head.

"You know…" She dipped her head down to Arizona's ear, placing a light kiss on her ear lobe as she paused. "In some countries…people consider it rude to stare." She teased, moving her kisses down from the ear, across her neck. She could feel the blonde squirm excitedly beneath her. Arizona's hands moved up and down Callie's bare legs, travelling that little bit further each time.

"I…um…I…" Forming words was becoming a difficult notion as her mind and all of her senses were consumed with Callie. Taking a deep breath she tried again, ignoring the wandering hands which had found their way up her shirt. "I wasn't staring…" She lied.

Callie laughed against Arizona's skin, biting down on her neck. Hearing the sharp intake of breath her lover took, she realised that maybe she had been a little too hard. She was almost certain that it would leave a mark. _She can get away with a scarf tomorrow…._

"I never said that I was complaining." She moved her kisses back to Arizona's lips, letting her tongue once again find Arizona's. "But you have me at a slight disadvantage…" She gestured down to the fully clothed body beneath her.

"I'm all yours. Undress me." She was thankful that this time she managed to find her voice the first time. As Callie shimmied down her body, standing up at the bottom of the bed, Arizona felt the pounding in her chest resonate down her body, tingling through her stomach before eventually resting between her legs. Her feelings were only heightened as Callie unbuttoned her trousers and in one swift motion they were discarded on the floor. _She has definitely done that before…_Although the thought excited her more than it raised any other feeling.

As Callie's eyes explored her body, much similar to the way her own had done only minutes before, Arizona felt as though she were on fire. The mixture of Callie admiring her when she was at her most vulnerable, being so close to the sexy, not so dressed Latina, and the desire which burned inside of Arizona was coming to a head. She couldn't take it any more. Sitting up, she grabbed Callie's face and kissed her; this time more passionate than the last.

Feeling the intensity up a level, Callie quickly scrambled for the hem of Arizona's shirt, breaking the kiss to remove the last article of clothing. Straddling her once more, Callie pushed her back down onto the bed. As Arizona tried once again to hold Callie's face, Callie took hold of her hands and pinned them above the blonde's head. A move which both startled and excited Arizona.

"Ah ah." Callie chastised, her eyes locking with blue, confused eyes. "You got to check me out…I think it's only fair that you return the favour…" She winked, watching as Arizona bit on her bottom lip, her cheeks immediately flushing.

Callie sat back slightly on her heels, her hands still holding Arizona's. Her hands moved slowly over the soft skin of Arizona's chest, stopping as they reached the vibrant red fabric of her underwear set. The colour balanced beautifully against the light tan of her skin. Kissing along the path which her hand had just taken, Callie couldn't resist running her tongue down the cleavage which was created by Arizona's bra.

Arizona writhed below her, a loud moan filling the room. Reaching behind the smaller woman, Callie fiddled with the clasp on the bra. Seconds later, the material loosened on Arizona's chest. Smiling proudly to herself that she had done it single handily, she realised Arizona's hands while she removed the underwear.

Catching her eye line, Arizona couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Now you're just showing off…" She teased, although secretly the action had turned her on.

Callie cockily raised one eyebrow at her. "Are you complaining?" Her voice was low and husky.

Arizona smiled as she shook her head. "Not at all…carry on…" She smirked as Callie dipped her head low, her lips claiming Arizona's left nipple while her hand found the right.

Feeling the need to have Callie's lips back on her own, Arizona pulled Callie back down to her lips. Losing herself in the kiss, she groaned as she felt Callie's right hand move down the length of her body, immediately dipping underneath the fabric of her underwear. Her groan grew louder as Callie's fingers gently rubbed her clit. She bucked her hips into Callie's pelvis, wanting to feel more of the brunette against her. Callie smiled into the kiss as she quickly obliged, her fingers going where Arizona needed them most.

As she picked up the pace of her thrusts, using her hips to give her extra leverage, Callie continued to pleasure the blonde. Her lips assaulted the blonde's neck and chest, varying her kisses from soft to hard. The mixture of the sensations of her skin, drove Arizona wild. It were as though Callie knew exactly what she needed next, where she needed it and just how intense.

"That feels amazing…" She panted, her voice barely a whisper as Callie moved skilfully in and out of her. Arizona's nerves were building as she felt herself succumb to Callie's touch. Her nails dug into Callie's back as she got closer to her release.

"Oh…God…" The words left her mouth, filling the room before she could even stop herself. The muscles in her legs and stomach contracted as she felt herself come undone around Callie's hand.

Callie slowed her movements as the blonde rode out her orgasm. Waiting until she was done, Callie relished as the smell of Arizona filled the room. It was enough to tip her over the edge. As the blonde panted below her, she carefully moved up the bed, her arms immediately wrapping around the smaller body, which was now glistened with sweat.

Kissing her shoulder, Callie nestled into her neck, enjoying the feeling of her date coming back down to earth in her arms. Arizona eventually found the use of her limbs once again and snuggled herself further into Callie's body.

"Wow…" She exclaimed, her breathing slowly regaining its normality. She felt as though she had melted into the bed, but she had to admit that right now there were no where else she would rather be. "That was…you are…" The ability to somehow form coherent sentences had once again been forgotten.

Callie couldn't help the smile which escaped her lips. Hearing the words leave Arizona's mouth; hearing the underlying tone to them was a major turn on for the Latina. She hugged Arizona closer to her body, planting a firm kiss on her cheek.

"You are more than welcome, beautiful."

Arizona sighed at the term of endearment as she finally regained full motor ability. Before Callie knew what was happening, Arizona had managed to flip them, her now straddling the curvy body below her.

Callie was slightly surprised by the action, but completely excited. She opened her mouth to respond but Arizona silenced her with a finger to her lips. She winked at Callie, her lips slowly forming a smile.

"Let's just say…" She paused, her voice low and sexy. "You're not the only one who can show off…."

* * *

><p><strong>Argh...good? bad? okay? ugly? ha, let me have it... <strong>

**It's late, I've had wine, I haven't proofread...any mistakes...I apologise! **

**Until next time :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey!**

**I'll apologise now for the delay...US Open happened, so I've pretty much been glued to my tv for the past two weeks! Haha! Sorry... **

**Thank you once again for the reviews, the follows, favourites etc. Means more than you would know :) **

**Enjoy... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Callie Torres was almost certain that she was close to combustion. The heat which laced through her veins seemed to be following Arizona's lead. Whenever the blonde's lips made contact with her skin, Callie could feel her body respond in the only way she currently knew how. Every fibre of her being was alight. The coolness of Arizona's tongue did little to extinguish the fire within the Latina. However, as Arizona's mouth moved south of her neck, Callie was positive that these feelings were ones which she could quickly become accustomed to.

Stopping as she reached Callie's chest, Arizona paused for a second to glance up at the woman underneath her. She could feel how the brunette's body responded to the smallest of contact; something which both excited her and turned her on. Callie's eyes were closed, a smile playing on her lips. Returning the smile, even though Callie couldn't technically see her, Arizona returned her attention to where it was currently needed. Callie's heartbeat had sped up considerably, resulting in her chest rising and falling heavily in front of Arizona's eyes. As her eyes took in the spectacular view before her, Arizona began to lightly kiss the tanned skin, occasionally grazing the flesh with her teeth. The act elicited a throaty moan from the other woman.

Hooking one of the straps of Callie's bra with her index finger, Arizona slowly slid the fabric down the toned arm. Pulling down the fabric of the underwear, Arizona softly ran her lips over Callie's left nipple as she reached behind and unlocked the clasp of the bra. Callie wriggled free of the garment, tossing it to one side before her hands nestled into Arizona's hair, holding her close to her chest. Taking the hint, Arizona took the olive skinned breast further into her mouth; the noise Callie produced resonating through her body.

Through hooded eyes, Callie watched as Arizona continued her exploration of her body. The sensation of both her touch and the intensity of her stare drove Callie wild as the smaller woman kissed and touched each curve as she went.

A few inches up from the hem of the black underwear, Arizona paused momentarily as she noticed a small scar. She couldn't help but think that the permanent mark was perfect in its own way. The scar was just an extension of the flawless skin. Silently, Callie grew slightly self conscious of the mark on her hip, but as Arizona smiled to herself and kissed the mark, any ill feelings she had quickly disappeared.

"You're so beautiful." Arizona whispered, placing another light kiss on the scar before continuing south. Callie's stomach tingled, both through anticipation and from Arizona's words.

Pulling the dampened lace underwear down Callie's legs, Arizona suddenly felt like a child on Christmas morning. The one present she could ever want in the world was now lying in front of her, with expectant eyes. Their gazes locked as Arizona lowered herself back down onto the bed, a huge smile on her face.

Grazing the skin of Callie's ankles with her lips, Arizona's smile only grew as she felt the woman writhe under her at the smallest touch. Teasing her, she kissed her way up both legs, each time getting dangerously closer to the area where she knew Callie wanted her the most. Callie tried to keep up with the game; each time Arizona's lips reached the top of her thighs she thought that this was the moment. But once again, the blonde tortured her; the only contact she received being in the form of the odd rush of cool air against her centre.

Callie's hips bucked, trying her hardest to meet whatever friction she could. "Weren't you ever told that it's rude to tease…" Callie managed to whisper out as once again Arizona pulled away from her.

Giggling to herself, Arizona clamped her lips down on Callie's thigh and kissed her hard. She knew that with the mixture of the pressure and intensity of the kiss, she would be sure to leave a mark. Something Spanish and hurried left the Latina's mouth, a sign that Arizona took as meaning that she was enjoying what Arizona was doing. Branding her; leaving behind a small mark of their night together.

Leaning back to admire her handiwork, Arizona smiled. "Something the matter, Calliope?"

The Spanish she received in response was barely audible, although clarity wouldn't have helped Arizona to decipher the foreign language. Deciding to end the misery, Arizona smirked as she inched herself closer to Callie's awaiting body. A loud moan filled the room as Arizona tongue touched Callie's body intimately for the first time. Arizona herself couldn't help the small moan of appreciation which she released against Callie's body.

Allowing her tongue to slowly explore, Arizona smiled as Callie responded to each of her touches. The taste was as divine as the woman before her. Arizona took Callie's clit in her mouth causing a loud moan to escape Callie's throat. The sound spurred Arizona on as she picked up the pace, applying just the right amount of pressure and speed to build her lover's orgasm. Callie's nerves tingled as her body soared. Whatever Arizona was doing to her felt absolutely amazing, she could feel herself quickly reaching tipping point. Arizona kept up with the pace; doing exactly what Callie needed before the Latina was even aware that she needed it.

"Oh God…." Callie stuttered, her body trembling as the orgasm continued to course through her body.

Placing a final kiss on the inside of Callie's thigh, Arizona slowly climbed back up her body, settling beside the panting Latina. Turning her head to face the blonde, Callie smiled as best as she could as she waited for her body to return to normal. Arizona returned her smile, tipping her head to brush her lips against Callie's. The taste of herself mixed with the taste of Arizona was enough to tip Callie back over the edge, but the kiss was over as quickly as it started.

"You ok?" Arizona asked softly, running her fingers gently down Callie's cheek. The flirting and banter they had shared earlier now long gone from her voice; adoration and sweetness had now taken its place.

"Absolutely." Callie fully smiled, reaching around to pull Arizona down into her embrace. As Callie's arms wrapped around her body, Arizona sighed contentedly, her head resting on Callie's chest.

She was unsure of how long they stayed like that, neither of them wanting to move or break the peaceful silence they had fallen into. As Callie's arms gently tickled her naked back, Arizona realised that if the world were to end right now this is where she would want to be. The thought brought a huge smile to her face.

Reaching for the sheet to cover them with, she paused and glanced up at Callie, who was watching her intently. "You are…I mean…" Arizona's eyes darted around the room as she suddenly wished she hadn't started talking. "You are staying here tonight, right?" She finally raised her eyes to meet Callie's once again. She knew from experience that some women didn't do the whole 'spending the night and having breakfast' deal; although she silently hoped that Callie didn't fall into that category. Waking up next to the Latina would be as amazing as falling asleep in her arms.

Callie remained silent for a moment, amazed at how someone could go from amazingly sexy to adorably cute in the space of a few minutes. Her own face warmed as she gestured for Arizona to cover them up. "There's no where else I'd rather be."

Arizona smiled as she lay back down, wrapping them both in the cover. Callie placed light kisses along the top of her head as she hugged Arizona tighter.

"Goodnight, Calliope." Arizona hugged her back, feeling sleep washing over her.

"Sweet dreams, Arizona." Callie placed a final kiss on the top of her head before allowing herself to also succumb to slumber.

* * *

><p>Morning soon came, flooding Arizona's room with sunlight. Callie stretched contentedly, the scent of Arizona reaching her nostrils as she curled further into the duvet. The bed smelt of Arizona; a smell which Callie knew she could wake up to every day. Smiling, she rolled over to find that the other side of the bed was empty. She frowned slightly until she spotted the note which graced the spot were Arizona should have been laying.<p>

Smiling, she opened it, her sleepy eyes taking in the perfectly scripted letters.

**Good morning, Calliope.**

**Breakfast is ready when you are… **

**X **

As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. Laughing to herself, she got out of the bed searching for something to put on.

Arizona danced her way around her kitchen, grabbing the various ingredients as she went. She sung along to the song which was playing in her head, deciding not to play actual music at the risk of waking Callie up. She had been awake herself for just under two hours; the first of which she had spent watching Callie sleep. People were at their most vulnerable as they slept; at their most beautiful. Callie Torres definitely lived up to this. Her second hour had been spent basking in her new found happiness and making breakfast.

Spinning around to check on the pancakes, Arizona jumped as she realised that Callie had been silently watching her by the doorway. Her face immediately flushed.

"Oh hey." She giggled nervously. "How long have you been stood there for?"

Callie laughed. "Long enough." She moved into the kitchen and pulled Arizona into her arms. Kissing her hard on the lips, she moved back and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Arizona lent in for another chaste kiss. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please." Callie took a seat at the breakfast bar, staring at the array at food which Arizona had prepared. Cereal, toasts, bacon, pancakes, a variety of fruit were displayed across the counter. "Oh wow, Arizona…this is just amazing."

Arizona smiled as she spun around, cup of coffee in hand. She handed Callie the cup before taking a seat beside her. "Well I did promise you an excellent breakfast, and I'm a lady of my word." She winked, taking a sip of her own cup. "Plus, I wasn't sure what you liked so…" Leaning forward, she placed her hands on Callie's naked thigh. It was then that she took in Callie's outfit. "That looks pretty good on you…"

Callie looked down and blushed. She had picked up the first thing she could find in Arizona's room; an oversized Bon Jovi t-shirt which she was currently wearing as a dress. "I wouldn't have imagined you as the Bon Jovi type?" Callie smirked as she received a slap on her leg.

"You don't get to borrow my clothes and then make fun of them, Calliope." Arizona pouted, picking up a plate and helping herself to food. Callie followed suit as she burst out laughing. "And for the record, everybody should be the Bon Jovi type…"

"If you say so…" Callie teased, moving swiftly out of the way of another swat of Arizona's hand.

They chatted animatedly during breakfast, falling quickly back into their cycle of playful banter and flirting. After Callie had eaten far too much food and consumed her second cup of coffee, she joined Arizona on the couch, immediately curling herself around the smaller woman's body.

"Are you free today?" Arizona asked hopefully, turning in Callie's arms to face her.

"I have a surgery scheduled for one. I'll have to leave soon…" She hated saying the words. Spending a day on the couch with Arizona sounded far more tempting than the surgery which she had coming up. She could tell that Arizona shared her same sentiments as she tried her hardest to hide the disappointed look from her face.

"Feel free to use the shower. I have clothes and things you can change in to."

They remained cuddled on the couch for a couple of more minutes before Callie smiled and got up. Arizona immediately missed the contact. Callie paused in the bathroom doorway, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Are you coming?"

* * *

><p>Charging through the double doors, Callie headed towards the nurses station on the Ortho floor. Fatigue cursed through her veins. A simple three hour procedure had proved to be anything but. Callie had initially entered the OR on a high. After her night, and morning, with a certain blonde, Callie Torres was walking tall. Her confidence, both in the OR and out, had soared. However, as the surgery had hit it's complications she found that both her tiredness and her moods had taken a turn for the worse. There were still three hours left of her shift when all she really wanted to do was to go home.<p>

Leaning against the back wall of the elevator, she waited as the metal box slowly made its way through the floors of the hospital. Pulling out her phone for the first time since her surgery, she was disappointed to find it displaying no new messages. Sighing, she decided to take the first step. Despite the fact that she was only with Arizona earlier that day, the overpowering need to see her or at least speak to her was proving too hard to ignore. At the risk of seeming needy and or desperate, Callie decided to send her a text. A simple 'Can I see you tonight? x' was all that was needed.

Pocketing her phone, Callie excited the lift and headed towards the lounge.

"Oh, hey!" Addison looked up from her charts, smiling warmly at her friend.

Ripping the scrub cap off her head, Callie sat down beside her. She immediately reached for Addison's cup of coffee, downing the majority of the cup before coming up for air. Thankfully the liquid had been far from scalding hot, so didn't do her much damage.

"Oi!" Addison squatted at her hand as she gazed into her now near empty cup. Frowning, she got up and poured them both a fresh drink. "Tough surgery?" The grunt Callie gave was response enough. Resting her head on the table, she allowed her eyes to close momentarily. "That good, huh!" Addison slid the steaming cup in front of her friend before continuing with her work.

A couple of minutes of silence passed between them; Addison scribbled furiously at her charts while Callie stole a few precious moments of shut eye. Just as she reached the stage where your body suddenly feels very light as you tip over into slumber, a loud squeal from Addison caused her to suddenly rejoin the land of the living.

"What was that?" Callie scowled, glaring at her friend. Stretching the kinks out of her neck, she resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to be getting any sleep anytime soon. Reaching for her coffee, she stopped when she noticed the elated smile on Addison's face.

"I've just remembered that somebody didn't come home last night…" She beamed, playfully prodding Callie with the tip of her pen.

Callie laughed as she rolled her eyes. Her mood was somewhat immediately lifting. "Well observed. You know, if medicine doesn't work out for you, at least now you know that you could always fall back on being a detective." Callie teased, her arm now coming into contact with Addison's hand.

"Don't try and distract me with sarcasm." She rolled her eyes. "So, am I safe in assuming that last night went as planned?" The excitement was audible in both her voice and on her face. It immediately cheered Callie up, lightening her mood ever so slightly.

"That's a safe assumption. Yes."

Addison was hooked on every word, but when Callie didn't say anything else she frowned. "Wait, that's it? You finally did the deed with the hot blonde you've been obsessed with and that's all the information I get?"

Addison's question was cut off by Callie's phone beeping. Ignoring her friend and the glare which was being sent her way, Callie read the message and felt her face fall. The change in her friend didn't go unnoticed.

"What's up?" She nodded towards the phone.

Callie closed the message and placed the device back into her pocket. "I had a moment of clinginess and wanted to see Arizona tonight, but turns out she is with Teddy." Callie sighed, sipping at her coffee.

"I bet Teddy is getting the dirty details…" Addison mumbled, glancing down at her charts to avoid the death stare from her best friend. "I'm almost done here, how about we go home and order some greasy Chinese food? We'll get some wine. I'm sure once you've had a glass or two you'll want to give me all the dirt…"

Callie's laughter filled the room. "Sounds good. I have a couple of hours to go but I'll meet you at home." Downing the remainder of the coffee, Callie binned the cup and kissed Addison on the top of her head. "Thank you." She headed towards the door but Addison's voice stopped her in the doorway.

"For what exactly?"

Callie paused. "For being a good friend." Callie smiled as she headed out of the room, barely hearing Addison mumbling something about details before the door closed behind her.

* * *

><p>The two friends sat crossed legged on the floor, a variety of empty Chinese cartons littering the coffee table. Callie split a spring roll and offered half to Addison, who quickly refused, choosing instead to top up their wine glasses.<p>

"So, how did you guys leave it?"

They had been discussing Callie's night with Arizona for the past hour. True to Addison's word, Callie had opened up after a couple of glasses of wine and now that the words were flowing there was no shutting her up.

"Well after the shower…" She paused for a moment as the scene briefly played out in her head. Addison cleared her throat, bringing her back to reality. "I got ready for work, we kissed goodbye and she said 'I'll see you later.'" She shrugged helplessly while Addison thought it over.

"You're over thinking it. By the sounds of it, it wasn't just some one time thing for her…just leave it a day or two and arrange to do something." She sipped at her wine before continuing. "I've never seen you act like this before, in all these years that we've been friends." Callie blushed profusely, trying to hide her embarrassment behind her wine glass. "You really like her?" It was more of a statement than a question. Callie didn't have to say anything; the smile on her face said it all.

"You'll figure it out…" A knock on the door interrupted Addison's train of thought.

Hugging a cushion to her chest, Callie rested against the back of the couch as Addison went to answer the door. She could hear mumbled talking for a minute before Addison came back in, a smile on her face. Reaching in front of Callie, she picked up the remainder of the wine bottle and her glass, before leaning down to Callie's ear. "Definitely not just a one time thing…" She whispered, winking as she walked towards her bedroom. Confused, Callie watched her retreating form before she realised that she was no longer alone in the room.

"Arizona?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a fillery chap I guess...but let me have it :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: No...Your eyes do not deceive you...this is an actual update. So, I'm pretty sure I would win the award for world's longest update, right? I mean, it's been like a month! I can't apologise enough. The chap wasn't going where I wanted it to, so I took a little break and now I'm kinda happy with how it turned out :) **

**Anyways, thank you for the patience and for sticking with me all this time. It's more than appreciated! **

**Fluff anyone?...Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 <strong>

"Arizona?"

The confusion quickly laced with excitement as the words left Callie's mouth. She wasn't sure if she had been imagining it, but as she blinked the image in front of her remained the same. Standing nervously in the doorway, Arizona glanced down at the floor before eventually raising her eyes to meet the brunette. A small smile crept onto her lips.

"Hey." It was barely a whisper; however the smile on Callie's face told her that she had heard it perfectly.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked gently, her grin growing.

Arizona tentatively stepped further into the room, stopping when she reached the couch. Callie remained seated on the floor, the sofa the only thing separating them. Arizona picked at a random spot on the back of the sofa, suddenly unaware of where her nerves had come from. She had been calm on the way over, confident even, but now as Callie gazed at her expectantly, Arizona felt her insides flip. Even though she hated being so unsure of herself, she was quickly becoming addicted to how the Latina could make her feel.

"I wanted to see you." She spoke honestly, the words bringing a small sense of relief from her nerves. The huge smile on the other woman's face confirmed that her answer had been exactly what Callie had been looking for.

Callie felt her stomach flutter. Dropping the cushion which she had been holding, she moved to sit on the couch, her eyes never once leaving Arizona's.

"I'm really glad that you're here…" They smiled at each other for a moment before Callie silently gestured to the seat beside her. Dropping her bag onto the floor, Arizona moved around the couch and sat beside her. She opened her mouth to speak but Callie immediately closed the gap between them, cutting her off with a chaste kiss. The action caused Arizona to forget whatever it was that she were about to say. "Really glad…" Callie whispered against the blonde's lips before grazing her lips once more. Her hands found Arizona's as she pulled back to look at her.

"What happened to Teddy?" Callie asked, the question causing Arizona to blush profusely.

Averting her eyes, Arizona felt her face grow warmer. "I may have rushed through dinner." She mumbled, sheepishly smiling but refusing to look at Callie.

Callie held her hand a little tighter as she smiled from ear to ear. "You rushed through dinner to see me." It was a more a confirmation than a question, but either way Arizona's confession flooded Callie with warmth.

"Stop smiling like that." Arizona playfully smacked her on the arm, causing Callie to smile more than she already was. "I wanted to see you all day…" Arizona paused for a moment, mentally chastising herself for her sudden need to confess all. She eventually figured that seeing as she had technically started; she may as well finish. "I didn't want you to think that I was some weird, clingy chick who spends the night with someone and then gets overly attached. So I agreed to have dinner with Teddy…but then when I got your text I realised that you wanted to see me just as badly. So maybe feeling this way is ok…" She trailed off from her ramble, meeting Callie's eyes to see that the Latina didn't look impressed.

"So, you think that I'm weird and clingy?" She sounded hurt as she spoke, her words causing Arizona's eyes to bulge as she back tracked the conversation in her head.

"What?" Her own words replayed in her mind and she realised just how it must have sounded to the other woman. "No. I didn't mean you were…I mean you're not. At all. If anyone is weird, it's me!" Arizona panicked, her eyes darting around the room as she tried to think of something, anything to say to make the situation was better. As she was debating just getting up and leaving the room, Callie's laughter interrupted her thoughts.

Cupping her cheek to turn to her to face her, Callie grinned. "Arizona, I was just messing with you…" She smiled but it wasn't returned.

Arizona paused for a moment as her panic slowly started to dissipate. "Oh, you were?"

Callie laughed lightly, her thumb lightly caressing Arizona's cheek. "If wanting to see you makes me weird and clingy…I think I'm ok with that." She nodded, her voice portraying nothing but pure conviction.

The conversation had not gone the way Arizona had planned, and the sudden change had thrown her off course. "No, I never said that you…" She allowed her eyes to once again catch Callie's and saw that the brunette was still smiling. It then clicked. "Oh, you're winding me up again, aren't you?"

Callie nodded as she brought her lips to Arizona's once again. "You're adorable." She whispered, her voice laced with nothing but adoration.

Arizona blushed, her smile returning to her face. "That may be…but I'm still a really bad friend to Teddy…" Although part of her felt bad for rushing through plans with her friend, Arizona knew that she wouldn't have been able to suppress her desire to see Callie for much longer.

Callie smiled brightly as she slowly inched towards Arizona, her hand still on her cheek. "I'm sure she would understand, but if it makes you feel any better, I promise to keep it a secret." She teased before claiming Arizona's lips once again. Arizona smiled into the kiss as response, but as Callie's tongue invaded her mouth, all of her previous thoughts evaporated.

A day's worth of pent up desire and frustration came crashing to the surface as the kiss grew in intensity. Each fought for control as hands and mouths began to explore the newly discovered territory of each other. They moved together as though they had been performing this act for years. Arizona's hands travelled the length of Callie's body, retracing the familiar path she had taken earlier that day. Callie couldn't help the moan which escaped her lips as Arizona's hands continued their assault on her. It wasn't enough; she needed more. Without breaking contact, Callie pushed Arizona down onto the couch, quickly straddling the smaller woman's body.

Her hands soon found their way under Arizona's vest top, caressing each inch of skin as she went. Reaching the material of her bra, Callie's mind immediately flashed back to their activities the night before. Images of Arizona, naked and writhing at her touch, played through her mind. As her hands moved over her bra covered breasts, the moan which left Arizona's lips brought Callie back to reality. A reality where Arizona was still as affected and turned on by Callie's touch.

Breaking the kiss, her lips quickly found Arizona's neck, nipping and kissing at the exposed skin as she went. Arizona turned her head away from the Latina, allowing Callie all the space that she needed. As the kisses worked their way up to Arizona's ear, Arizona grabbed Callie's hips, pulling them down in a crazed search of any sort of friction.

Callie smiled before taking Arizona's earlobe into her mouth. She bit down lightly, her tongue immediately running over the space. "I have thought about you all day…" She whispered into Arizona's ear, earning a guttural moan from her lover. "Kissing you…touching you…fuc…"

"Twelve hundred dollar couch, Cal." Addison's voice, laced with sarcasm, ripped through the living room, cutting Callie off.

Arizona jumped at the sound of a third voice in the room, stifling her laughter as she buried her head into Callie's chest. In the heat of their making out session, she had completely forgotten that they weren't exactly alone, or in private. As Callie slumped on top of her, hiding her face in the blonde hair, Arizona realised that she wasn't the only one who had momentarily lost sense of reality.

"Seriously, you guys ruin that couch with your lady loving and there will be hell to pay." Addison continued as she made her way through the living room and into the kitchen. She knew that Callie would kill her for her comments, but it seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up. She paused in the kitchen as she searched for more wine.

Not making any effort to quickly move, Callie propped herself up on her elbows, staring down at the woman below her. Arizona removed her hands from up Callie's top, placing them instead on Callie's thighs which were still straddling her. As Callie opened her mouth to speak, Addison's voice filled the living room once again.

"I mean, I thought that you were done having sex with women on my couch. Especially after the mess you made last time." She smirked as Callie glared up from the couch at her. She winked at her friend before ducking into her bedroom, where for now she was out of danger. Tomorrow…that would be an entirely different story.

Callie glanced back down to find Arizona staring up at her sceptically, an eyebrow raised.

"She's joking." Callie responded, her cheeks flushing red.

Arizona couldn't help but smile at the adorable look which had taken over Callie's face. Leaning up, she placed a chaste kiss on Callie's lips.

Jumping up from the couch, Callie held out her hand. Arizona allowed herself to be pulled up, their fingers lacing together as they made their way down the hall to the bedroom. Once the door was firmly shut behind them, Arizona let out her laughter.

"I feel as though I'm back in High School. Being caught making out with my…" She caught herself as the word 'girlfriend' almost slipped from her mouth. She knew that she was just joking around, but something about saying the word before things had been discussed seemed a little presumptuous to her. "…a really beautiful girl." She countered, cringing as the words left her lips. Callie, however, hadn't seemed to notice as she led Arizona over to the bed.

"You have to admit though…it was kinda hot…" She whispered, their faces inches apart.

Arizona nodded in agreement as she pushed the brunette down onto the bed. She remained stood for a moment, taking in the stunning sight in front of her. Callie's chest rose heavily as she anticipated Arizona's next move; her face a mixture of lust and excitement.

Grabbing the hem of her vest top, Arizona slowly pulled the fabric up over her body, discarding the item onto the floor. She smirked as she saw dark eyes widen as they roamed over her body.

"So…" She started, moving onto the bed to straddle the Callie, her breasts rubbing up the length of Callie's body as she moved. The action caused Callie's breath to hitch sharply as she felt her body begin to tingle. Moving to her ear, Arizona paused. "You entertain a lot of women on your couch, Calliope?"

Callie wasn't sure if it was the husky tone to Arizona's voice, the fact that her laced clad chest was inches from Callie's face, or the small hint of jealousy that she could have sworn she heard behind the words, but something caused her body to shiver. It may have been a combination of all three; a combination of all things Arizona Robbins.

Pushing up from the bed, Callie managed to flip them in one swift motion. Pinning Arizona's hands above her head, she captured her lips in a searing kiss before leaning back to look her deep in the eyes. "Only the ones I really, really like…" She smiled before kissing Arizona with all the passion and desire that she had.

* * *

><p>Arizona wasn't entirely sure what woke her that morning, but as her eyes adjusted to the dim room she quickly realised that she wasn't at home. The warm body which was curled into her, holding her as close as possibly, also told her that she wasn't alone. Turning her head to face her companion, Arizona couldn't help but smile as she took in the sight before her. Callie had many layers of beautiful, but Arizona realised that this, right now, was one of her favourites. Placing a light kiss on the end of Callie's nose, she turned her head the other way to see the clock on the bedside table. 7:20.<p>

She stared at the bold, red numbers for a minute, hoping that maybe she had been mistaken. But as the 20 became 21, the panic began to set in.

"Shit." As she bolted upright in the bed, the arm that had been holding her suddenly came back to life. It had her pulled back into an embrace in less than ten seconds.

"Good morning." Callie sleepily muttered, pulling Arizona's naked body closer into her own. Nestling further into the body which had occupied her dreams, Callie sighed contently while Arizona huffed.

"Callie, I'm late for work." She tried again to move but Callie had a much stronger grip on her. "I need to go home and change."

"Wear what you had on last night." Callie replied, her eyes still shut as she tried to savour the last few seconds of sleep and having Arizona in her arms.

Despite her panic, Arizona couldn't help the laughter which left her body. "Seriously? A vest top and sweats? I can't go to school dressed like that."

Callie opened one eye. "That's what you had one last night?" Her question earned her a playful punch in the side as Arizona eventually managed to wiggle free. Callie had to admit that in the surprise of seeing Arizona, and then the making out followed by the incredibly hot sex, she hadn't really paid that much attention to what clothes the blonde had in fact been wearing.

Before Arizona could step up from the bed, Callie wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her back under the sheets. Before Arizona could protest, Callie's lips were on hers, swallowing whatever words she were about to say.

"I have a wardrobe you know. Borrow whatever you like." She reassured her, smiling as she watched some of the panic wash away from the blue eyes. "Shoes, toiletries, make up, whatever you want. It's yours."

Arizona responded with a kiss, which quickly turned into two and then three. As Callie's hands ran further down her body, it took all of Arizona's willpower to pull herself away.

"No. I'm going to be late." She left one lingering kiss on Callie's lips before jumping out of the bed and out of reach of the Latina.

Callie yawned as she sat up in the bed, covering her naked body with the bed sheet. She watched as Arizona moved around her room in a whirl, helping herself to Callie's things as she had been directed. Despite the panic, Callie couldn't help but feel warmed by the sight in front of her. It were comfortable, natural; as though they had been this way for a long, long time. It both excited and scared her.

Arizona picked out a black, mid length dress. As she slipped the fabric onto her body, she was surprised that it fit almost perfectly, despite her lack of the other woman's bodily curves. Applying a coat of mascara and running her fingers through her now tousled hair, she realised that she was almost ready to go. Almost.

Moving back to the wardrobe, she found her desired object and then groaned. "Calliope!" The panic was back in her voice. "We're not the same shoe size."

"What size are you?"

"7.5"

Callie thought for a second before getting out of bed and putting on a pair of jeans. Arizona watched her silently. Throwing a t-shirt on over her head, Callie ruffled her hair as she made her way to the bedroom door. Even though she was in a rush, Arizona couldn't help but stare. The outfit had been thrown together in less than thirty seconds but Callie Torres looked stunning.

"Wait there a sec."

Two minutes later, Callie returned to the room and handed her a pair of black, court shoes. "7.5" She added with a smile.

As Arizona glanced down, the deep red sole caught her attention. "Callie, I can't wear these." She looked back up to find that the smile still being directed at her.

"Of course you can. We'll call it payback for what she did last night…" Callie winked, rummaging through her wardrobe for her own pair of shoes. Finding a pair of battered converse, she quickly laced them up while Arizona was still staring at the objects in her hand.

"Louboutins as payback? Addison is going to kill you…"

Callie smiled sweetly. "I thought you were going to be late?" She joked, relieved as Arizona eventually put the shoes on the floor and slipped her feet into them. She immediately smiled at the comfort.

"How come you're dressed? Are you working today?" She asked, her back to Callie as she checked her final appearance in the mirror. Improvising clearly worked for her; she looked fairly good. Spinning back around, she caught the unsure smile on Callie's face.

"I'm off today. I was actually going to walk you to work if that's ok…" She trailed off, unsure whether or not she had done the right thing. She knew that Arizona's school was only a couple of blocks from there; they'd make it in plenty of time.

Her eyes looked questioningly at Arizona, waiting for a response. A warm smile washed over Arizona's face.

"That's more than ok." She closed the gap between them, her lips claiming Callie's.

As they broke apart, Callie's smile was replaced with her usual, confident grin. "You ready to go Miss Robbins?" She held out her hand which Arizona quickly took.

"Oh, wait." Arizona pulled them back into the room, stopping at Callie's dressing table. She paused for a moment before reaching for Callie's perfume bottle, spraying the liquid onto her neck. Immediately, the intoxicating scent of Callie filled all of her senses. She knew that she was probably playing with fire; there was no way that she would be getting the Latina off her mind now. But she couldn't help it. At least in some way, she would have her fix of Callie while she was at work.

Callie gazed curiously at her, although the small gesture had made Callie's stomach flutter. Arizona blushed, a sheepish smile playing on her lips.

"Come on. I'm late." She tugged on Callie's hand, lacing their fingers as they headed out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Addison! Gotta love her ;) <strong>

**Anyway...would love to hear your thoughts...please :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Two updates in one week? Yes, I kid you not! **

**I am so thankful by all reviews, follows, favourites and amount of views for this. It seems unreal! That combined with the fantastic episode which aired on Thursday...well it gave me a well needed dose of inspiration!**

**I didn't have my laptop with me, so this is purely the work of me and my phone. Any spelling mistakes, I'm just gonna go ahead and blame autocorrect. Although, they were probably just me...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Teddy rushed through the doors of the coffee shop, her eyes quickly scanning the room. Her morning surgery had run a little longer than scheduled, meaning that she was now late and slightly flustered for her lunch date. It was a rare occurrence that she actually left the hospital for meals, but today she made an exception.

She found Arizona, sitting alone on a tall table near the window. Her face was buried in a magazine while she blew into the mug she was holding. She was so engulfed in the reading that she didn't notice Teddy approach her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Teddy apologised, dumping her bag on the empty chair.

The voice startled Arizona. "Oh, hey!" She smiled, immediately closing the copy of US Weekly. Teddy looked questioningly at her choice of reading material, but Arizona just shrugged in response.

"I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want another?!" She asked, fishing in her bag for her purse.

"Another latte would be good."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Arizona smiled as Teddy walked away, using the extra few minutes to finish her reading. She had just finished the article on Jennifer and Justin's latest engagement gossip when Teddy returned, coffees in hand.

Placing the drinks and a sandwich on the table, Teddy shrugged out of her coat and took a seat. She was thankful that they were only over the road from the hospital. As she glanced around, she noticed other people dressed in scrubs similar to her own. Suddenly she didn't feel as underdressed.

"How was your surgery?" Arizona politely asked, picking up her drink while she waited for the answer.

"The surgery itself was fine. The intern who scrubbed in with me...was hard work. A snail could have cut quicker." Arizona laughed. "How was your shopping trip?"

"Great. Found most of the things I wanted. Plus, Macy's had a sale...it would have been rude to not go in..." She explained, her smile growing as she thought about all the things she had treated herself to.

Teddy glanced at the shopping bags at her friend's feet. Her eyebrow raised as she spotted a pink, stripy bag amongst all the others. Smirking, she reached down and picked it up. Arizona's face turned crimson as her friend opened the Victoria Secret's bag.

"Oh...looks like you bought a little something for the girlfriend too..." She teased, lifting out a pair of black, lace underwear. She dangled the small amount of fabric in front of Arizona's face, before the other blonde snatched the item and threw them back into the bag. Hiding it back under the table, she tried to rid the blush from her cheeks, but subsequently failed.

"I did not. I needed new underwear...so I bought some!" She lied. Not that she would ever admit it, but a certain doctor had been on her mind as she made her purchase. She found herself trying to pick out items that she thought Callie would appreciate. "Besides, we're not...she's not...she's not my girlfriend." Arizona muttered, sipping at her drink.

"Yeah, of course she's not." Teddy sarcastically replied, her eyebrow once again arched.

"We haven't talked about it." Arizona defended. It had been an issue she had been wanting to bring up, but wasn't entirely sure of how and when.

Teddy was silent for a minute as she opened up her sandwich and took a bit. "You want her to be though, right?"

Arizona's face lit up as she considered the question. "I do. I really do." She gushed, a familiar nervous feeling settling in her stomach.

"Well then, just ask her. We both know that she won't say no to you. Especially when she sees you in your new underwear..." Teddy joked, winking at her friend. She was thankful that the table separated them; Arizona couldn't hit her without leaving her seat.

"Teddy!" Arizona scolded, although she soon found herself laughing at the comment.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "You know I'm right. It's not like either of you are seeing other people..."

"She's not?" Arizona cut her off, her voice holding more hope than it probably should have.

"Not that I know off. She hasn't mentioned anyone and neither has Addy." Teddy noticed Arizona's smile growing more confident as she spoke. "We both know that she's pretty taken with you. Just talk to her, I'm certain that you'll get what you want." Teddy assured her with a smile.

They continued gossiping as they finished off their coffees. As Arizona was planning on buying another round, Teddy's pager beeped on her waist. Checking the machine, she groaned.

"It's my dumbass intern. I swear to God that guy is going to be the death of me today." Teddy moaned as she put on her coat. "Walk over with me?" She offered. Arizona glanced through the window at the hospital and then back at her friend. Sensing her doubts, Teddy smiled. "You don't have to ask her now. I'll just check on this patient and then we'll go find her. There's no harm in saying hello." She encouraged, dragging Arizona off the chair by her arm. Before Arizona had chance to put up any form of objection, Teddy handed her the shopping bags and ushered her towards the door.

Hiding the Victoria Secret's bag into a less conspicuous one, Arizona allowed herself to be led across the street towards the hospital. A flutter of excitement washed over her.

"Do you need me to bring anything with me tonight?" Arizona tried to distract herself while they waited for the elevator to the Cardio floor. She knew that Callie was somewhere in this same building; probably busy being the kick ass surgeon that she was. The thought brought a proud smile to her face. Her hopefully soon to be girlfriend was one amazing doctor.

The silver doors soon opened and they followed the crowd inside. "Just some wine. I'm thinking of just ordering take out, if everyone doesn't mind." Organising to cook dinner for everyone had seemed like a good idea at the time; however now the idea seemed less than enthralling.

"Take out sounds good."

Arriving on the Cardio floor, Teddy showed Arizona to some chairs were she could wait. Taking a seat, Arizona watched curiously as Teddy walked away, immediately bumping into the intern in question. The fun, friendly Teddy who Arizona had become accustomed to quickly disappeared as Dr Altman took over. Her whole demeanour had changed as she disciplined the intern for whatever mistake it was that they had made. Arizona couldn't help but feel bad for the guy as his face reddened and he began stumbling over his words. Authority issues; she knew all about that one first hand.

Twenty minutes later, the friend version of Teddy was back, smiling brightly as she approached her friend.

"Sorry about that. Let's go and find your woman." She winked as Arizona stood and gathered her things.

"Are you always that bossy with your interns?" She joked, bumping shoulders with her friend as they waited for the lift once again.

Teddy smiled. "Tough love and all that. He'll make a good doctor one day...he just needs someone to kick him into gear."

They stepped into the lift, Teddy saying hello to a nurse who she knew. As they pushed the button for the fourth floor, Ortho, Arizona had to practically force herself to stand still. It had been two days since she had last been with Callie, and she had to admit that she had missed her terribly.

Less than a minute later, they were walking out onto the Ortho floor. Arizona couldn't keep the smile from her face as she followed Teddy to the nurse's station.

"Dr Torres around?" She asked the nurse while Arizona stood quietly beside her. Her eyes scanned the room, hoping to get just one glimpse.

"She's in surgery." Arizona felt her smile sink slightly at the news as her eyes focused back on the nurse. As the nurse spun around, she picked up the schedule and quickly scanned the page. "OR 4. She should be done in twenty minutes or so."

"Thanks." Teddy linked her arm through Arizona's and guided her down the hall. "You're not screamish, are you?" She checked, smiling as Arizona frowned back at her.

"No. Why?"

"Come on..." She kept quiet as she continued to lead the smaller blonde down a series of corridors. They eventually stopped outside a set of double doors.

As Teddy opened the doors, Arizona realised where she was being taken.  
>"Wait...will you not get into trouble for this?" Despite her doubts, Arizona found her feet taking a tentative step forward. The doors swung shut behind her.<p>

"No. If anyone asks, you're a med student."

"Yeah I definitely look like a student..." Arizona replied, gesturing to her clothes and shopping bags. Teddy just laughed in response as she pulled open the door to the OR 4 gallery.

Two other students were sat on the front row, the rest of the chairs remained vacant.

Teddy sat, gesturing for Arizona to do the same. Silently, Arizona dropped her bags to the floor and sunk down into the seat. Her eyes were already glued onto the window in front of her.

The only time she had seen inside an OR was during ER episodes. Seeing it firsthand was something entirely different. As her eyes slowly wandered across the scene in front of her, Arizona felt her heart rate increasing. The patient laying on the table was mainly covered, except for his right leg which was surrounded by various medical staff. Even though Callie's face was hidden behind a mask, Arizona recognised her immediately. Dressed in scrubs, scrub cap and a face mask, Callie Torres was simply stunning.

She commanded the attention of the room as she taught the intern who had scrubbed in with her. The intern hung on her every word as they followed through with the instructions. Her mixture of authority and care did funny things to Arizona's insides, yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. Watching her work, the dedication laced deep in her eyes; Arizona knew that she had to ask her. She needed Callie Torres to be hers and never let her go.

Teddy watched her friend out of the corner of her eye, a knowing smile on her face.

"She's really something, huh!"

Arizona nodded, her eyes still firmly fixed on the woman who she was majorly falling for. "She really is..."

They watched for a few minutes in silence, except for when Teddy leant over to explain something which Callie was doing. It had been a long time since Teddy had taken her Ortho rotation, but she managed to remember enough to impress her friend with. Arizona remembered enough of the information so that hopefully she could impress Callie with her new found knowledge. Anything was worth a try.

Ten minutes later, Dr Torres was watching on as her intern closed up. It was a straight forward procedure which the student seemed to have the knack of, so Callie allowed her eyes to leave the field. Stretching the cricks out of her neck, her eyes glanced up to the viewing gallery.

At first, she assumed that it was just the tiredness kicking in. The mixture of the long surgery and teaching as she operated had taken its toll on her. She closed her eyes and opened them again, and sure enough the same set of eyes were watching her.

"Oh my God..." She whispered, although the intern must have heard her as they stopped stitching and froze.

"What have I done?" The panic in their voice momentarily brought Callie out of her daze.

"Nothing. You're fine. Carry on." She gave them a reassuring smile before turning her eyes back up to the gallery.

Making eye contact once again, she watched as Arizona smiled proudly at her. The blonde gave her a shy wave which caused the smile behind Callie's mask to reach her eyes. She wasn't aware of how long Arizona had been observing her for; but just the thought made Callie beam with glee. It wasn't healthy how one simple act from this woman could elicit such emotions in Callie but the Latina found herself far from complaining.

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality it was just a few minutes, the intern finished the sutures. Casting one last excited smile to the gallery, Callie raced to the scrub room and got herself ready to leave.

A couple of minutes later, she found herself stood outside the gallery door telling herself to calm down. Taking a steadying breath, she entered the room to find Arizona and Teddy now alone. They both smiled brightly at her as she entered.

"Hey! This is a surprise..." She returned their smiles, her gaze lingering longer on Arizona than it had on Teddy.

"Hey!" Arizona beamed back at her.

"We were just in the neighbourhood so thought we'd stop by..." Teddy explained, earning her a curious look from both women.

"Teddy...you work here? Neighbourhood?" Callie questioned, smirking at Arizona as they both watched Teddy blush. Her jokes were at times hit and miss; turns out today was a definite miss.

Glancing at the silent pager on her waist, Teddy stood up. "Oh, would you look at that. Gotta go." She excused herself, pausing one last time in the doorway. "Stop by about 7 tonight..." She informed them before disappearing out of sight.

Now that they were alone, Callie took a seat beside Arizona. She stared out into the empty OR for a moment before turning to face the blonde.

"It really was a nice surprise that you're here..."

"What you did in there...I am beyond impressed!" She truthfully replied. Callie grinned at her comment; her ergo taking it's well earned boost.

"Thank you. I didn't realise that you were watching me." The blush which tainted Callie's cheeks made Arizona smile. The change in Callie from rock hard surgeon to blushing woman was because of her. It was a realisation that Arizona could never get enough of.

"It was amazing. You're amazing." Arizona cupped her cheek as she pulled Callie's lips towards her own. It was innocent yet promising. Callie's tongue gently traced Arizona's lips before seeking entrance. As Callie's skilled hands caressed her sides and her back, Arizona found herself desperate for more.

Without breaking the kiss, Arizona moved to sit on Callie's lap. Callie couldn't help but smile into the kiss as she pulled Arizona further into her arms. Their hands were quickly exploring as a chorus of moans filled the room. Callie knew that the next surgery was scheduled to begin soon, but having Arizona straddling her lap, her hands roaming the under her clothes, Callie found it difficult to stop. There was something intoxicating about Arizona Robbins; something she was clearly powerless against.

As if she sensed Callie's inner dialogue, Arizona pulled back, her lips remaining inches from Callie's. "Do we...I mean should we..."

One look into Arizona's darkened eyes and Callie knew that she was a goner. "I don't think that I can..." She whispered back before capturing Arizona's lips in a searing kiss. She had to have more of this woman.

A fresh wave of arousal washed over Arizona as she realised what they were about to do. Or more importantly where. She kissed Callie back with as much passion, her lips then moving to Callie's neck as her hands travelled smoothly down the front of her scrubs.

As she dipped her hand under Callie's scrub pants, Callie pulled her in for another kiss. The moan which left Callie's mouth was quickly swallowed by their next kiss. Arizona's fingers moved further down Callie, discovering just how turned on their little encounter had made her.

As Callie moaned once again, her voice was accompanied by a loud beeping. The noise caused both women to jump apart. Groaning, Callie reached for the device on her hip, her groans becoming louder as she read the page.

"Dammit. It's the ER." She struggled to regulate her breathing as Arizona stood up from her lap.

Both women smiled shyly at each other as they both quickly made themselves look presentable.

"I'm sorry..." Callie offered as they left the room together.

Arizona gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't be. You have lives to save." Callie heard the pride in her voice, which brought a smile to her face. Stopping, she reached across and pulled Arizona in for a kiss. She knew it could possibly be a bad idea, given how sexually frustrated they both were, but she couldn't help herself all the same.

The kiss was slow, more sensual. "I'll see you tonight at Teddy's?" She asked, placing a further chaste kiss on her lover's lips.

Arizona smiled back at her. "Definitely."

As she watched Callie rush away to the ER, Arizona stood there in awe. Her mind and body now a mixture of emotions. One thing was clear though; she had exactly 6 hours to think of a way to gain the girlfriend she so badly wanted.

* * *

><p>So...thoughts? :)<p>

Next chap is going to be interesting...Teddy+Addison+ Arizona's question...I have a few things planned for y'all! ;) I'm hoping for Monday/Tuesday. Fingers crossed.

Please review...they make my day!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, I'm feeling somewhat on a roll with these updates! 3 in just over a week...what can I say, the cold weather has me feeling all kinds of inspired :) 9 1/2 pages. Once I started writing, it was a little difficult to shut myself up. **

**I know I say it each time but thank you for all the amazing reviews. 23 Chapters in and you're all still enjoying it and leaving kind words. Amazes me. Thank you. **

**I've only just finished writing this, and it's a little unedited I guess so any major typos, don't hold them against me. I've put off having a glass of wine until this was done so now I'm about to reward myself with a big glass of red... **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

The two ladies stood side by side on the stoop, staring at the closed door. Callie hugged her leather jacket closer to her body, her arms crossing to hold the fabric into place. As the cold evening air washed over them, both found themselves becoming increasingly impatient.

"She does know that we're coming, right?" Callie questioned, unable to keep the moan from her voice. She knew that they had only been there for a couple of minutes at the most, but the mixture of the cold, her need for a drink and her overwhelming desire to see Arizona was making Callie irritable.

"You would think so." Addison's tone was similar to her friend's. "This was her idea after all." She continued, before harshly pushing the buzzer for Teddy's apartment. "Come on Teds, let us in." Addison mumbled out into the night air, as she rolled her eyes at Callie.

"You know…we could just call Ari…" The sound of the door being released interrupted Callie. Pushing open the door, Callie waited before Addison entered before following her inside.

They took the next available elevator as they caught up with details about their day. As Addison filled her in on the tough case she'd almost lost that afternoon, Callie pushed the button for the floor. Offering whatever comforting words she could to her friend, Addison's story was cut short as the elevator doors slid open.

She frowned as she noticed the floor which they'd stopped on. "Um…Cal? Did you push the wrong button? Teddy hasn't moved; she still lives on the 10th floor…" Addison reached out to push the 10 button but Callie quickly stepped off the lift, holding the door open with her hand. Her cheeks flushed considerably.

"I know. I'll meet you upstairs?" She offered, a sheepish smile on her face.

Addison stared at her in silence as it all clicked into place. Callie glanced excitedly down the hallway before smiling back at her friend once again, whose face remained straight-laced. As the doors tried once again to close, Addison was the one to stop them this time.

"No funny business. I am not waiting around for dinner because you are busy getting jiggy…" Addison warned as she removed her hands from the door.

"Jiggy?" She tried to keep the laughter from her voice as she stared at her friend. Before Addison could defend herself the doors closed, leaving Callie alone in the hallway.

Spinning on her heels, Callie quickly headed in her desired direction. She had taken a couple of steps before she realised that she was practically skipping down the corridor. Embarrassed, she quickly glanced around to make sure that nobody had witnessed her walk. Slowing down her pace to something she deemed a little more adult and less girly, Callie passed the last couple of doors before stopping outside 6C.

Knocking firmly on the door, she smiled as she heard a muffled 'just a minute' from the other side. Callie quickly glanced down at her appearance. Dark jeans, ballet shoes and her leather jacket which for now was concealing her oversized jumper, hanging loosely from one shoulder. She'd left her hair curly, pinned back slightly from her face. She sighed contently; even if she had to admit it herself…she looked fairly hot this evening.

A minute late, true to her word, the front door slowly opened. Arizona stood in the doorway, her look of surprise quickly leaving as her eyes drank in the sight of the woman in front of her. A warm smile tugged on her lips.

"Calliope! Hey…" She leant on the open door, her eyes locked with the brunette's.

"Hey." Callie replied softly.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy had called her a little over twenty minutes ago and mentioned no change in the plans, so the visit had took her by surprise.

Callie shrugged. "I wanted to make sure that you got to Teddy's ok…" She felt the familiar feeling of heat gracing her cheeks. She managed to keep her smile confident, which was aided as Arizona giggled.

"I live in the same building as Teddy…" She countered, stepping aside as she gestured into the apartment.

Callie took a step forward, stopping in the open doorway. Pushing her body flush against the smaller woman's, she cupped Arizona's cheek with her hand, pulling her in for a searing kiss. Thankful for her grip on the door to keep her upright, Arizona returned the kiss with her own level of intensity. She felt Callie smile against her lips before the two women broke apart, their foreheads resting.

"Hey." Callie whispered against swollen pink lips. Licking her lips, the taste of Arizona lingered that little longer on her senses.

Tracing her hand down Callie's now flushed cheek, Arizona grinned as she stepped further into her apartment. "I just need to grab my purse and then I'm ready to go…"

Callie took a few small steps into the room, watching Arizona's retreating form. She took a minute to appreciate the blonde's chosen outfit. Her petite frame was highlighted by a pair of dark grey trousers, and a tight fitting black sweater. Her hair had been blown straight and tied loosely in a pony tail. In Callie's eyes, she was truly beautiful.

Arizona found her purse and spun to see that Callie hadn't been listening to a word she had been saying. She couldn't help smirking as she noticed the glazed over look on the other woman's face. There was an intensity to her stare which excited Arizona.

"You ready?" Arizona approached her, running her hand lightly up Callie's arm. The contact broke Callie out of her daze and she tried to hide her distraction with a smile.

"You're beautiful." Callie ignored her question, choosing instead to voice some of her thoughts.

Arizona sighed, feeling at a loss for words. Running her hand a final time down Callie's arm, Arizona stopped at her hand and linked their fingers together. Brushing her lips lightly against the Latina's, she gave Callie's hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

><p>Addison had been in the apartment all of two minutes before she had the wine poured into her glass. She took a couple of large gulps before coming up for air, a moan of approval leaving her throat.<p>

"Tough day?" Teddy joked as her friend handed her a glass.

"You could say that." Addison took another sip, moving into the living room. Kicking off her shoes, she settled on the couch, her legs tucked up under here.

"How long do you reckon we give them?" Teddy asked, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Callie's pretty obsessed with her…" The front door opened, cutting Addison off. They both turned towards the door to see Callie and Arizona walk in hand in hand, matching goofy smiles on their faces. "Speaking of…"

Placing her wine glass on the table, Teddy jumped up, immediately hugging both of her friends. Addison said her hello to Arizona from the couch, a warm smile being exchanged between the two. As Arizona followed Teddy into the kitchen to get wine, Callie took a seat beside her best friend.

"So, jiggy?" Callie asked, humour lacing through her voice.

Addison rolled her eyes before glaring at her friend. "It's a word." She defended, focusing her attention back on her wine.

Callie laughed sarcastically. "No it's not." Addison raised her eyebrow as she glanced at her. "Ok, use it in a sentence…" Callie challenged, a smirk visible on her face. She knew better than to get into a word play with the redhead; Addison always had a way of outwitting her, usually by cheating or playing mean. However, the confidence she was feeling from her brief exchange with Arizona urged Callie on. She watched as her friend squirmed while she thought.

A few seconds later, an evil smile graced painted red lips. "You want to be getting jiggy with Arizona…" Addison teased with a wink.

"What with Arizona?" A third voice joined them, a mixture of confusion and curiosity greeting their ears. Callie's eyes grew wide as she froze, glaring at Addison. Addison paused, avoiding the harsh stare.

The silence lingered as Addison tried to think of anything to say. It was becoming a bit of a habit of hers; saying something she shouldn't and getting caught out on it in some embarrassing way. Callie kept her eyes trained on Addison, but she sensed movement around her. Arizona placed Callie's wine on the table in front of her before taking a seat beside Teddy on the other sofa. They both watched Addison intently, although Teddy had no idea what she had missed.

"Addison?" Arizona broke the silence, causing Teddy to snort next to her. Callie risked a glance at the smaller blonde and had difficulty reading her face.

"Um…we were…I was…" She muttered, turning back to Callie for assistance. Callie smiled smugly, shaking her head as she looked away. Downing the remainder of her wine, Addison stood up. "Oh, would you look at that…I'm out of wine." She quickly excused herself to the safety of the kitchen.

Arizona kept her face straight for a few more seconds before she released her laughter. "She's so easy sometimes." She shrugged innocently, her words earning her a shocked stare from Teddy.

"You're mean." Teddy joked, sipping at her drink.

Arizona smiled, taking a moment to glance across the coffee table at Callie. Callie returned her smile as their eyes met. Without saying anything, Callie cast her eyes down to the empty spot next to her, her head slightly bowing in the same direction. Her eyes finding Arizona's once again, she smiled sweetly before eventually mouthing 'please?'

Unbeknown to both women, Teddy had been silently watching the exchange. She had to admit that they were adorable, and would make an extremely cute couple should Callie say yes to her friend. She found the way Callie's face lit up around Arizona to be quite endearing, and it only took one look at the blonde to know that Callie had the same effect on her.

Smiling to herself, Teddy cleared her throat as she stood up. "I'm gonna go and check on Addison." She managed to slip out of the room without either of them paying much attention to her.

Now that they were alone in the living room, Arizona stood up and moved to the other couch. Placing her glass on the table in front of her, she settled onto the sofa, her body close enough to feel the body heat coming from the other woman. Placing a soft kiss to the side of Arizona's head, Callie smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered, her hand reaching for Arizona's and held it gently on her lap.

Arizona grinned. "For the record, I have no objection to you wanting to get jiggy with me…" She teased, laughing at the blushed look which came over Callie's face.

Back in the kitchen, Addison flipped through take out menus which Teddy had fished out of the drawer. "I don't think I'm in the mood for pizza." She moaned, tossing the pizza menus to one side.

Teddy murmured in agreement. "Shall we see what the love birds fancy?" She scooped up the menus and headed towards the living room.

"Each other." Addison sarcastically commented, causing Teddy to laugh.

They both paused in the living room, staring at the couch. The love birds in question were currently involved in some very heated making out.

"I told you." Addison continued, taking the stack of menus out of Teddy's hand and moving towards the couch. She lightly smacked the menus to the back of Callie's head, causing the two women to immediately break the kiss and jump apart.

"What was that?" Callie's voice was shaky as she tried to calm her breathing and pull herself out of the state of arousal that Arizona had stirred within her.

Addison tossed the menus onto her friends lap as she took a seat on the vacant sofa. "You're not going to find anything nutritional in your girlfriend's mouth. Pick a take out menu."

The 'g' word immediately snapped Arizona out of her dreamy haze and her eyes quickly found Teddy's, who was watching her curiously. A silent conversation occurred between the two; Teddy asking Arizona if she had asked yet, and Arizona asking Teddy if she had let something slip. Both women, equally confused, shook their heads at each other discretely before turning their attention back to their other friends.

Both seemed unaffected by Addison's choice of words. The woman in question was checking something on her phone, while Callie flicked idly through the choice of leaflets. Her free hand remained on Arizona's thigh, her fingers absentmindedly caressing the skin underneath the trousers.

"What do you think about this one?" Callie asked, fishing a menu out of the pile and gesturing to Arizona. Leaning in, a little more than was necessary, Arizona quickly scanned the page that was on Callie's lap and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Arizona placed a chaste kiss on the Latina's lips before settling back into the couch. It amazed her how natural and comfortable it all felt. She sure as hell felt like Callie Torres' girlfriend, she just hoped that Callie thought the same way.

"Everyone game with Chinese?" Callie asked the rest of the room. Two more approvals followed and they soon ordered enough food to keep them fed for a least a week.

The food arrived forty minutes later. Placing the numerous trays of food on the dining table, the girls stood around piling the food onto the plates. Naturally, Callie and Arizona were side by side, laughing and joking as they picked out their meals. Their interactions didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Oh, what are those?" Arizona asked, mainly to Callie, as she pointed to one of the dishes.

Callie stared at her in amazement as she reached for one of the objects. "Are you telling me that you've never had a Sui Mai before?"

Arizona looked on in disgust as Callie put one of the things onto her own plate. "Are you going to tell me that Sui Mai is Chinese for brain? Because that is what that…" She pointed at the offending item. "Looks like." She continued, looking up to meet Callie's curious gaze.

"Arizona…come on…" Callie picked it up, ignoring the heat which burnt at her finger tips. She held it out to the blonde. "Take a bite." Arizona squirmed, but the smile remained on her face.

"They could be here a while…" Teddy commented, walking back into the living room with Addison in tow.

Arizona pursed her lips and shook her head. Putting down her plate, Callie took a step towards her, the Sui Mai still in her hand.

"One little bite. I promise you'll like it…" She tried smiling sweetly, but Arizona wasn't budging so she tried another approach. Putting her free hand on the blonde's waist, she pulled her into her body. "Trust me?"

The internal struggle within the blonde lasted a couple of seconds before she eventually sighed and opened her mouth. Smiling triumphantly, Callie fed her the Sui Mai, watching as she took the smallest of bites. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Arizona trusted her, but her action just confirmed it. She couldn't help herself as she leant forward and captured the blonde's lips in a searing kiss, the force of which caused Arizona to lean back slightly but was saved by the grip Callie had on her waist.

"I hope I find that one day…" Addison commented quietly, glancing back down at her plate as she twirled at her Chow Mein with her fork.

Teddy glanced up from her spring rolls just in time to see the two people in question break apart from a kiss, matching expressions of happiness and love on their faces. "Yeah. As much as I hate them for being all adorable, seeing them together makes me a little hopeful…" Teddy shrugged, her next bite a little larger. She may not have what her friends had; but at least she has delicious food for the time being.

"There is someone for everyone." Addison smiled at the couple once more before looking away.

Back at the dining table, Callie watched as Arizona nonchalantly placed two Sui Mai on her plate. Callie wore her best 'I told you so' expression but the blonde was avoiding making eye contact with her, although the smile remained on her face.

* * *

><p>After they had all eaten firsts and seconds, they all collapsed in various stages of food comas on the sofas. They remained this way for a good thirty minutes, the only conversation being centered on the collective agreement that no one wanted to see Chinese food ever again. Eventually the fullness subsided and the wine started flowing again.<p>

Addison and Teddy had fallen into one of their long winded discussions about certain doctor in the hospital. They were currently debating the pros and cons of dating Alex Karev. Callie usually joined in the game, only tonight she was glad that her friends were otherwise engaged. Between stealing kisses with Arizona and the odd innocent and not so innocent touches they were sharing, Callie was having one of the best nights. Despite this, she got the distinct feeling that something was on the blonde's mind. She noticed Arizona sometimes disappearing mentally, and although she tried not to take it personally, it was starting to worry her.

"Are you ok?" She asked, the concern audible in her voice. The hand which had been playing idly with strands of Arizona's hair stopped as Arizona turned to look at her. An unsure smile played nervously on the blonde's face.

"Yes I'm fine." Arizona reassured her. As she took a sip of her fourth glass of wine, she began to feel the confidence of the alcohol. She needed, no she wanted to know. Now was better than later. "I do actually have something I wanted to talk to you about."

The group of words no one particularly wants to hear. Callie was suddenly panicked as she studied the face in front of her for any sign of a clue. Nothing. "Ok…" She tried to keep the worry out of her voice as she stood up and took Arizona's hand. The blonde didn't pull away; had to be a good sign, Callie rationalised with herself.

Without saying a word to her friends, Callie led Arizona down the hallway and into Teddy's spare room. Addison stopped mid sentence and stared at the space where they had just disappeared.

"Please tell me that they have not just walked out on us to have sex? And with us only in the next room?" Any cuteness which she may have been feeling about the couple quickly disappeared.

Teddy shook her head. "No. I think she's going to do it!" She practically squealed, the excitement wrote all over her face.

Now Addison was confused. "Do what?" She wasn't sure if it were the wine or if she was just missing something vital.

"You'll see." Teddy knew how much Arizona wanted this; she just hoped that she hadn't been wrong.

Closing the bedroom door gently behind her, Callie paused as Arizona slipped her hand out of her own and walked further into the room. Staying with her back pressed up against the door for a moment, Callie watched as the blonde started pacing, a silent conversation happening within her.

"Should I be worried here?" Callie asked, after a few moments of silence passed between them.

Her voice brought Arizona out of her daze and she stopped walking, taking a seat on the bed. She smiled at Callie and gestured for her to do the same.

"No, not at all. At least I hope not…" Callie smiled nervously but remained quiet. Planting her hands on her legs, Arizona took a steadying breath before the words just started to flow. "I mean I had this planned a whole lot differently. Your friend's spare room hardly seems fitting, you know?" She paused glancing around the room. Callie followed her gaze, unaware of what was going on. Arizona stood up, taking a few steps away from the bed, turning to face Callie. "But then Addison said it and you didn't react; either way. And now I can't get it out of my head and so I need to know…" She looked expectantly at Callie.

"Ok." Callie stared back at her, clueless. "Need to know what, exactly?"

Arizona paused. The mixture of alcohol and her mind going overdrive meant that she clearly was going about this the wrong way. She sighed. "Are you seeing other women?" She blurted out, her eyes bulging as she looked at Callie's face for some sort of reaction.

"What?" Of all the things Callie thought that she was going to say; that didn't even make the list.

Without giving her a chance to answer, Arizona was off again. "I mean, I'm not dating anybody else. Nobody else could possibly interest me now." She stopped, looking down at Callie on the bed. The smile the Latina was flashing her made her knees shake slightly but she felt like she had to continue. "I'm not saying any of this to pressure you; that's the last thing that I want. I just wanted you to know how I feel. There are times when we're together when I feel like I'm your…" She paused as Callie stood up and took a confident step towards her. "If I've overstepped the mark or you just wanted to keep this casua.."

Her words were cut off as Callie crashed her lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Any of Arizona's doubts or fears quickly left her body as Callie deepened the kiss, using her actions momentarily instead of her words.

They eventually broke apart, foreheads touching. "Yes." Callie whispered against her lips, kissing her once again.

"Yes?" The word was quiet but her voice was full of hope.

"I would be honoured to call you my girlfriend." Callie caressed her cheek, staring into the bright, shining eyes of her now girlfriend. Arizona's eyes filled up slightly at her words. "And just so there's no doubt in your mind; I haven't been dating anyone else. I couldn't even look at anyone else." Their lips met briefly. "You're it for me, Arizona Robbins."

Four words and Arizona felt like she was about to die of happiness right there on the spot. The sincerity, truth and what she picked up on as love behind Callie's words hit her right at the core.

After capturing her girlfriend's lips in a kiss full of passion and promise, Callie linked their hands together and headed for the door. "Come on. I think I need to go home and have hot, totally amazing sex with my girlfriend." Callie winked, opening the bedroom door.

The door opened, bringing two bodies with it. The redhead and blonde collapsed in a heap at the new couples' feet. Arizona tried to stifle her laughter, burying her face in Callie's back as the urge to laugh became too much. Callie stared down in disbelief at her friends.

"Seriously?"

Two sets of sheepish eyes looked up at her before Addison stared down at the floor. "You are right Teddy. The doorframe is definitely a great place to lean." She smiled at her friend who nodded along with the lie. Staring back up at the two people stood up Addison continued. "I have problems with my back…doorframes help." She lied, causing Arizona to burst out laughing. Teddy groaned as she tried to get up from the floor.

"I'm taking my girlfriend home. You two weirdos have fun…" Shaking her head, Callie stepped over the two embarrassed bodies, pulling said girlfriend closely behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>So...thoughts? <strong>

**Hot girlfriend sex next chapter? I think so ;) **

**Review away and enjoy the rest of your weekend folks. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everyone...remember me?! Argh, I am so truly sorry for the stupidly long wait. 2 months?! Not cool I know. Christmas happened, then I went to New York for a little while and then time just wasn't on my side. But I haven't forgotten about this story and made the update a little longer than usual...**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

They got as far as the hallway outside Teddy's apartment before their lips were once again joined. Callie had the smaller woman pressed up against the wall beside the front door, her body being the only thing stopping Arizona from falling to a pit of mush on the ground. They were both fully aware of their kisses being somehow different. An identity, a newfound possessiveness was at the core as their lips moved rhythmically together.

Ripping her lips away, Callie moved her attention down to Arizona's neck. The sweet taste of perfume greeted her tongue as she nipped and sucked at the pulse points across her skin. The sensation caused Arizona to moan out into the empty hallway as she ground her hips towards Callie. The action caught Callie's attention as she focused her lips once again on the blonde's. This time her kisses had reached a whole new level of hunger.

"Cal…" Arizona managed to whisper, pushing firmly on Callie's chest. She immediately missed the contact the minute that Callie stepped back ever so slightly. "We can't do this here…" She mused, but stopped when she noticed the intense stare that Callie was giving her, one eyebrow suggestively arched.

"Is that a challenge?" Callie teased, leaning forward once again to continue their kiss.

Before Callie's lips could reach her own, Arizona ducked out of the way and grabbed her hand. "I'm serious. Come on…" Before any form of protest could be made, Arizona dragged her down the hall.

As soon as they stepped foot inside the elevator, Callie's hands were once again on her girlfriend. Ignoring the two people who currently shared their space, Callie caressed Arizona's hips, pulling her body into her embrace. Casting an apologetic look in the other couple's direction, Arizona tried to step out of Callie's reach.

Callie ignored the wide eyed stares that Arizona was giving her as she glanced innocently over her shoulder. Turning back, a mischievous smirk on her face, Callie took a purposeful step towards the blonde. Using her body to block Arizona from anyone else's view, Callie's hands immediately found their way under her top. Arizona momentarily felt herself giving in to the feeling of Callie's hands on her skin as fingers slowly traced across her stomach.

"Behave." Arizona whispered as hands teasingly headed towards the waistband of her trousers. The heat rushed to Arizona's face as she tore her eyes away from the darkened Latina's to focus on the floor countdown. The sexual tension in the room was increasing by the second and she couldn't understand how going down four floors seemed to take minutes.

Eventually the lift opened up on the sixth floor and the two women excitedly exited. They paused outside the front door as Arizona fumbled in her bag for her purse. Callie propped herself up on the wall, watching the blonde curiously. Reaching out, she ran her fingers softly up the other woman's arm.

"Do you really want me to behave?" Callie smirked, running her tongue slowly across her bottom lip before biting down on her lip with her teeth. Arizona's eyes immediately fell to Callie's mouth, her own mouth becoming dry as she took in the action.

Regaining her composure, Arizona finally managed to find her key and quickly opened the door. Stepping aside, she gestured into the apartment.

"When there are other people around then sure…" She tried to keep her voice steady, but as Callie stepped towards her and stopped in the doorway, she found whatever resolve she had quickly crumbling.

Callie glanced around before her eyes once again found Arizona. "Seems we're all alone now…" Callie paused for a second, waiting for Arizona to make any sort of response. The flush on her face was all that Callie received. "I'll take your silence as a no." She winked, moving into the room.

A flustered Arizona locked the door, taking a minute to compose herself. The familiar rush of heat was flowing through her body and she knew that this was a night that she would want to savour and remember for the rest of her life. Although she doubted that any amount of time spent with Callie Torres could prove to be anything other than memorable.

Spinning around, she saw that Callie had already removed her coat and was leaning on the back of the couch, watching her. Ignoring the pounding in her chest and the way that Callie's eyes were dancing over her body, Arizona took a few tentative steps towards her girlfriend.

"I have some wine…if you're thirsty…?" She offered gently, her voice trailing off as Callie pushed herself up off the couch and slowly made her way towards her.

"No." Callie whispers as she pauses just inches from her target. Her eyes wander delicately across the already flushed face of her girlfriend; an image which only aids to make Callie smile brighter and her desire to grow. Reaching out, she softly caresses Arizona's cheek with one hand while her other reaches for the smaller woman's waist and pulls her body into her own. The dazzling blue eyes which shine back at her immediately close as their lips come crashing together.

Arizona allows herself to momentarily surrender herself as Callie's lips move hungrily against her own. Their mouths come together rhythmically as hands begin to roam. Arizona breaks the kiss momentarily, allowing enough time for both of their tops to be discarded into a heap on the floor. As Callie reinitiates the kiss, Arizona can feel herself being guided towards her bedroom. She only manages to take a few steps backwards before Callie is lifting her into her arms. With her legs wrapped tightly around Callie's waist, their bodies are now even closer than before. Breaking the kiss when the need to breath becomes too much to ignore, Arizona looks down at Callie to find that she is just as breathless and flushed.

Small smiles are exchanged before lips are once again connected. Backing Arizona up against the nearest wall, Callie uses their current position to focus on the bra cladded chest heaving in front of her. After placing a few desperate kisses across the exposed skin, the need for more contact eventually takes over. Momentarily releasing her hold on her girlfriend, Callie manages to snake her hands between her and the wall, undoing her bra in one swift motion. Callie takes a second to appreciate the view, her eyes briefly meeting Arizona's before taking a hardened nipple in her mouth. A low moan greets her ears, encouraging her as she moves her attention to the other breast.

Arizona tightens her hold around Callie's waist, hoping to find some sort of contact where she needs it most. Sensing her partner's need, Callie backs away from the wall, her arms once again supporting Arizona as she continues on their journey to the bedroom.

Leaning forward, Callie releases the body in her arm, allowing Arizona to drop gently onto the bed. Blue eyes stare back up at her, waiting for the next move. Callie steps away from the bed, stretching behind her back and pausing at her bra clasp. Arizona's eyes widen as they travel down the body in front of her, the excitement of what she was about to witness all over her face. Callie loved how appreciative Arizona was of her body; even though they had slept together a number of times, Arizona always made her feel like the most desired woman in the world. Callie had never witnessed intensity as strong as what was displayed in the blonde's eyes when she looked at Callie. The thought both excited and terrified her.

Checking once more that she has her girlfriend's full attention, Callie unclasps her bra and slips out of the constraints. The noise which leaves Arizona's mouth at the sight of her topless, creates a fresh wave of arousal in the brunette. Caressing her hands over her chest, she moves down her stomach before stopping at the button on her jeans. Arizona's eyes are glued to her hands the whole time. Smirking to herself, Callie unbuttons her trousers and lets them slowly drop to the floor, revealing a lacy dark red number.

"You are stunning." Arizona admires, her eyes moving slowly back up her girlfriend's body.

Ignoring the blush which she can feel on her cheeks, Callie moves back towards the bed and tugs at the waistband of Arizona's jeans. "And you are wearing far too many clothes…" She responds, her eyebrow seductively arched. Holding Arizona's gaze, Callie unbuttons the offending jeans and releases two perfectly toned legs, revealing underwear similar to her own but in black.

Crawling up her now nearly naked girlfriend, Callie places a lingering kiss just under Arizona's ear. "But for the record, you are the most beautiful and sexy, and amazing woman in the world. I am so very lucky." She whispers, her voice a mixture of sex and love.

Arizona wasn't sure if it were Callie's choice of words, or the sensation of Callie's breath on her skin which made the whole of Arizona's body tremble. The throbbing between her legs had also increased ten fold, as Callie started kissing her way across her neck. Feeling the need to regain some control over the situation, Arizona flipped them over so that she was now straddling her startled girlfriend.

Pinning both of Callie's hands above her head, Arizona captured her lips in a searing kiss. Callie's hips bucked up to meet Arizona, searching for any sort of contact. Arizona kissed her even harder, enjoying the string of moans that Callie was releasing into her mouth as their tongues danced together. From the couple of times that they had slept together, Arizona had gained the knowledge that Callie liked to be the one in control when it came to sex. The domineering side of Callie was one of Arizona's favourite turn ons but tonight was about both of them; it was the start of them together as a couple. Arizona wanted to show Callie just how much she wanted this; wanted her. Taking back a little of the control tonight was one way to start that.

Linking her fingers through Callie's, Arizona kept her partner's hands above her head while sliding her free hand down the writhing body beneath her. Running her fingertips lightly over the outside of Callie's underwear, she smiled to herself when she felt the familiar wetness of the fabric.

"Somebody is a little excited…" She mused, applying a little more pressure to her movements. Callie moaned loudly as she forced her eyes open to meet darkened blue.

"It's what you do to me…" Her voice was hoarse,

Arizona hummed in agreement as she placed a few scattered kisses across Callie's collarbone before pausing at her ear. "Do you want to see what else I can do to you?" She whispered, immediately taking Callie's earlobe into her mouth and biting down a little harder than usual. Callie gasped, the brief moment of pain quickly turning into a lasting pressure.

"Please…" Callie wasn't usually one for begging but she had already learnt that Arizona was a fan of teasing her, and she wasn't exactly sure how much longer she could hold on. She wanted the blonde and she wanted her now.

Following Callie's request, Arizona quickly dipped her fingers under the lacy underwear. Her fingers soon discover just how much of an effect she actually has on her girlfriend. Smiling to herself, she begins with a few lazy strokes around Callie's clit, before picking up a rhythm which seems to give Callie exactly what she was looking for. Moans spill out into the room, each noise giving Arizona that little extra boost.

"God…Ari…" Callie's words are lost to another moan escaping her lips, each one become louder and harder than the one before. Arizona kisses her passionately, allowing the remainder of Callie's moan to fill her mouth. She continues their kiss, the speed of her hand moving accordingly to the Latina's responses. As two fingers disappear deep inside her, Callie's head flies back onto the pillow, her eyes tightly closing as her body reacts on its own accord. "I'm…" She once again looses her ability to form a sentence as Arizona begins to thrust in and out of her until suddenly it stops.

Taking a shaky breath, Callie manages to open her eyes enough to see Arizona kissing her way down her body, removing her underwear as she arrives at her desired spot. "Oh God…" Feeling as though her heart may pound out of her chest at any given second, Callie pushes her face into the pillow as she awaits the touch that is going to deliciously push her over the edge.

Arizona takes a second to breath in the sweet, unique scent before leaning forward and taking her first long taste. She moans against her girlfriend, enjoying how Callie's clit quivers against her tongue as she begins to lap up the evidence of her arousal. Callie bucks her hips, pressing herself closer to Arizona's face, causing both women to simultaneously moan. Arizona sucks down on Callie's clit, knowing that she is even closer to release now than she was before. As tanned hands tangle themselves in blonde hair holding her in place, Callie reaches her high, her body quivering as her nerves explode.

Feeling quite proud of herself Arizona licks her lips, savouring the taste of her lover. Carefully crawling back up the bed, she cuddles in to Callie's side, allowing the other woman the time to regain some normal feeling to her body. The smile on Callie's face as she turns to look at her says it all.

"That was…" Callie tries to find a word to describe how Arizona had just made her feel but her mind draws a blank.

Arizona grins as she leans towards her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Amazing?" She offers with another kiss. "Magical?" Another kiss. "Hot as hell?" She finishes with a final kiss.

"I don't think they've made a word yet for what that was…" Callie sighs contentedly, turning on her side so that they are face to face. Running her hand gently down the flushed face smiling back at her, Callie can't resist reaching forward and closing the distance between them. The innocent kiss quickly heated up as Callie rolled over and covered Arizona's body with her own. "…but I definitely want to do that again." She whispers, capturing Arizona's lips within her own.

* * *

><p>Rolling over, Arizona snuggles further into the duvet as she tries to hold onto the last few moments of sleep. It was then that images of last night come flooding back to her and she remembers that it wasn't all a dream. Callie Torres was now her girlfriend and in her bed. The night of passion which had rolled over to the early hours of the morning had been one of the best nights in her life. They took turns worshipping each other, exploring and learning as much about the other's body as they could. Arizona knew that she would definitely be a little delicate this morning but she was sure that every moment had been worth it. She was Callie's girlfriend. The thought instantly put a smile on her face as she opened her eyes only to find that the spot beside her was empty. Frowning slightly, she reaches out for the empty pillow to find that it was cold.<p>

Sighing, she gets out of the bed, wrapping the bed around her naked body as she goes. Holding the fabric tightly at her chest, she walks into the living room and smiles. Her girlfriend was in her kitchen. She knew right there and then that 'girlfriend' was her new favourite word. Well, after Callie that is.

Hearing the floor creak slightly behind her, Callie spins around and is taken aback by what she sees. Blonde hair now slightly wavy and messy frame a fresh face which is smiling back at her. The white bed sheet which is wrapped tightly around her delicate body gets Callie's pulse racing once again.

"Good morning, beautiful." Stepping towards her, Callie gives her a good morning kiss before handing her a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Arizona returns her smile, sipping at her coffee as she takes in her girlfriend's appearance. Dressed simply in an oversized college T-shirt which exposed bare, tanned legs with her hair tied loosely in a pony tail. Arizona definitely approved. "That looks good on you…" She compliments, her eyes hungrily roaming over her body.

Callie blushes slightly as she takes Arizona in her arms. "It smells like you. I think I might have to keep it." Callie winks, causing Arizona to laugh.

"But once you take it off…it will smell like you. So then, I'll have to keep it…" She counters but Callie simply shakes her head.

"Nu-huh. It's mine, but I made you some breakfast instead." Callie smiles sheepishly, spinning Arizona around in her arms so that she can see the two plates of bacon and eggs which are waiting for them.

"You can't use food as a way to steal my clothes, Calliope." Arizona jokingly chastises, moving out of Callie's grip to taste some of the food. "Besides, you're a guest in my house; I should be the one feeding you." Picking up a piece of bacon and placing it in her mouth, Arizona groans. "Ok, I take that back. You need to always feed me. This is amazing." She takes another bite of the bacon before turning back around and placing the rest of it in Callie's mouth. "You're amazing." She smiles, capturing Callie's lips softly with her own.

They continue to pick at their plates as they discuss their plans for the day. Arizona tried her hardest to hide her disappointment when Callie said that she had to work in just over two hours while Arizona had nothing planned to fill her day.

"Do you know what I love about being your girlfriend?"

The question caught Callie slightly off guard but she put her fork down and gave the blonde her full attention. Her smile grew. "What's that now?"

"That I can kiss you whenever I want and it's ok…" Arizona smiled cutely, leaning over the breakfast bar to close the gap between them once again, her lips lingering that little bit longer against Callie's.

"It would always have been ok for you to kiss me whenever you want. I certainly wouldn't have complained. But for the record, I love it too." Callie kissed her again before standing up and taking her hand. "Come on…"

"Where are we going?" Arizona asked even though she found herself following anyway. She always would.

"I have half an hour before I have to leave…." Her voice had gained it's telltale husky tone as she hurriedly dragged the blonde back to bed.

* * *

><p>As the door swung shut behind her, Callie tossed her keys on the side before shrugging out of her jacket. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips this morning. After what she would describe as one of the most perfect nights in her life, which had then turned into one of the greatest mornings, Callie was feeling like everything in her life was finally falling into place. It was as though something had been awakened within her. She hadn't known of a relationship which could make you feel so alive; yet only a mere 14 hours after sealing the deal with Arizona, Callie knew that she had never felt this rush. Walking further into the apartment, she froze as her eyes settled onto the couch.<p>

"What on Earth are you doing?" She enquired as she stepped closer, trying her hardest to keep the amusement from showing.

The sound of someone else's voice startled Addison. Her body remained frozen; the only sign that she had heard Callie coming from the slight roll of her eyes and the groan of pain that followed. She had lost track of the time which she had spent that morning in her current position. The mixture of pain and her current hangover was not making for a good morning. Now that she was doubled over the back of the couch, she found it near impossible to move.

"Addison?"

The red head took a deep breath as she lifted her head slightly to meet the curious and now slightly concerned look of her roommate. "_Somebody_ has done my back in…" Her glare at Callie went ignored as the brunette flopped down on the couch.

"Well _somebody_ should learn not to eavesdrop and then maybe your back would be fine today…" Callie chastised, looking over her shoulder disapprovingly. Picking up the newspaper from the table, Callie idly flicked through the pages, knowing that her nonchalance would only fuel Addison's mood.

"Callie! I have surgery this afternoon…" Addison shouted, staring her friend down. Callie held on for a few more seconds. As much as she wanted to make Addison suffer, she knew she couldn't do it at the expense of her career.

"Fine!" She yelled back, pushing herself up and rounding the couch.

Lifting up the sweatshirt that Addison was wearing, Callie began to examine her back. Addison pointed out the areas where the pain was the most severe, resulting in groans as Callie touched the problem spots.

"You're going to need an x-ray." Addison sighed deeply. The morning was going from bad to worse. "Let me just take a quick shower and then I'll go to the hospital with you. My shift starts soon anyway…" Rubbing Addison's shoulder reassuringly, Callie headed towards the bathroom.

"It was Teddy's idea." Addison called after her. She could just about lift her head enough to see Callie roll her eyes at her. "Well…kinda." She added with a whisper.


End file.
